Issei dxd :Mi dulce droga
by Joker Black Crown
Summary: Lo perdió todos, amigos, amor, amistad, las personas que más confiaban lo había abandonado, solo a punto de morir, aparece un ángel en forma de una niña dulce que lo salva de morir. Cautivado por la inocencia, quiere a la niña para protegerla y quedarse para si mismo, incluso dispuesto a matar a todos con tal de tener a la niña a su lado. Crossover de Dxd con Happy sugar life
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: un comienzo dulce**

 **hace 5 años**

-...que paso, porque la casa se quema...-pensaba una niña de 6 años mirando la casa en llamas, se podía oír los gritos de sus padres quemándose dentro de la casa.

Ella se encontraba afuera mirando la casa en llamas, era de noche y las nieves caía del cielo nocturno, ella solo podía mirar como la casa se desmoronaba.

Pronto alguien le abrazo por detrás.

-...no te preocupe shio-chan, ya no estará sola...me tiene a mi...-dijo una voz masculina, Shio que tenia el cabello azul oscuro y ojos azules miraba a un chico de 17, cabello castaño, tenia una cicatriz en su cuello y una mirada sin brillos en sus ojos.

-...I-chan...-decía la niña con una sonrisa .

-...vamos que hace frío o te pescara un resfriado...-dijo el chico con cariño mientra abandona la escena con la niña a su lado.

 **5 años después**

 **En un apartamento**

En una cocina estaba un chico de 22, estaba cocinando, pronto se escuchó los pasos.

-...el desayuno está listo Shio-chan...-dijo el chico haciendo que llegara una niña de 11 años que tenia coletas cortas.

-...I-chan, estoy llegando...-decía Shio sentándose en la mesa.

-...te lavaste las manos ante de venir a desayunar...-dijo el chico con cariño.

-...si I-chan, mira mis manitos, todos limpio...-dijo Shio con una sonrisa infantil..

-...eres una buena niña...te prepare un bento para ti, puse mucho amor en esto...-dijo el chico mientra le prepara la mochila para llevar a Shio a la preparatoria.

-...gracia I-chan, aveces actúa como un padre para mi...-dijo Shio con felicidad.

ambos desayunaron y al terminar, tanto el chico y Shio caminaron por la calles, todos disfrutaban de sus vidas, Shio no pudo evitar mirar la fea cicatriz de corte en la garganta de I-chan, a veces Shio preguntaba quien le había hecho daño a I-chan.

-...I-chan?-preguntaba la niña consiguiendo la atención del chico.

-...si shio-chan...-dijo el chico.

-...me preguntaba si no te duele tu cuello...-dijo Shio preocupada.

-...para nada, me siento mejor...tus abrazos me hizo curar el dolor de garganta...-dijo el chico con mucho cariño mientra acariciaba su garganta.

-...en serio, mis abrazos cura todo...-dijo la niña con mucha inocencia.

Pronto cuando llegaron a la preparatoria, ahí el chico miro a Shio caminar hacia la entrada sólo para detenerse y despedirse con un saludo.

El chico sonrió mientra lo despide. La niña feliz, entra a la escuela, el chico pronto camina de vuelta a su casa, mientra seguía en su camino, el cielo comenzó a nublar hasta que empezó a llover, el chico no le molestaba la lluvia.

Mientra seguía caminando, no pudo evitar recordar algo doloroso.

Solo en una zanja, roto por dentro, sus extremidades cortados con su garganta cortada, ahogándose con su propia sangre, se sentía traicionado, nadie lo había salvado, dio todo y lo único que recibió fue desprecio, sus enemigos lo había torturado casi a la muerte.

Cuando estaba a punto de morir, aparece una niña de 5 años, esa niña vino y le abrazo haciendo que el cuerpo de la niña fuera envuelto en luz mientra en su espalda surgía 20 alas hechos de energía dorada y un halo en su cabeza.

Esa niña le había salvado, se sentía cautivado, ella lo trato con mucho aprecio, incluso le curo, sus palabras lo hacía sentir feliz.

Sea lo que sea que hizo esa niña le hizo sentir como si quería una droga.

Prontos sus recuerdos terminaron con una casa en llamas .

De repente parpadeo al ver que había llegado a su casa, abrió la puerta, cerro la puerta con llaves y cerró todas las persianas dejando la casa muy oscura.

El chico abrió la puerta del sótano al abrirlo, comenzó a descender hasta llegar a lo más profundo, ahí miro a un hombre encadenado a la silla con su ojos vendados y la boca tapada.

Ese maldito se había atrevido intentar secuestrar a Shio-chan de su lado, no le iba a permitir. Lo bueno que lo había noqueado y le había metido en el sótano anoche.

Recogiendo un martillo de la mesa, camino hasta estar enfrente del hombre.

-...volví...-decía el chico pegando un fuerte martillazo a la rodilla del hombre consiguiendo un grito ahogado de dolor.

-...tiene mucho valor en venir y robarme algo que me pertenece, es imperdonable...-decía el chico pegando otro martillazo a la otra rodilla haciendo gritar de dolor.

pronto el chico le quito las vendas de los ojos y boca haciendo que el hombre mirara a su torturador.

Cuando el hombre vio a su torturador, sus expresiones cambio a total horror.

-...imposible, como es que esta vivo, te matamos...-exclamó el hombre con mucho horror.

-...me recuerda?...ah si, fuiste uno de mis torturadores, no eres el perro faldero de su amo, Rizevim verdad?..-decía el chico con un tono alegre.

-...el antiguo sekiryuutei, por favor, déjame ir libre, te prometo que te dejaremos en paz..a ti y a la niña ahhhhhhh...-rugía Euclid al sentir un martillazo en su mano destrozando los dedos.

-...ya no sentirá dolor nunca más si me dices porque quiere a Shio-chan...-decía el chico.

-...se sospecha que la niña tiene un poder que le permite traer a alguien de vuelta a la vida sin sacrificar nada...Rizevim-sama lo quiere para reponer fuerza a Qlilipoh...-decía Euclid llorando de dolor.

-...típico de el, solo quiere poder, bueno ya no es necesario más preguntas..-dijo el chico mientra saca algo grande.

-...espera dijiste que me dejaría vivir...-decía Euclid.

 **(Sonido de motosierra)**

Euclid abrios los ojos con mucho horror y lágrimas.

-...por favor issei-sama, por favor, por favor no quiero morir, no quiero morir!...-rugía desesperado Euclid al ver como el cabello de issei se volví rosa oscuro y sus ojos del chico cambiaba de color ámbar a rosa oscuro.

-...tu trataste de separarme a Shio-chan de mi lado, debes morir...-decía issei para luego cortar las piernas de Euclid haciendo salir mucha sangres y consiguiendo más gritos de dolor.

-...AHHHHHH Greyfia-chan, Rizevim sama, salvame, dios salvame...-rugía en desesperación mientra le caía sus piernas.

euclid vio como issei apuntaba la motosierra en su entrepierna.

-...no, no, todo menos eso...-decía asustado Euclid.

-...debiste pensar ante de intentar robarme a mi Shio-chan de mi lado...-decía issei.

El sótano prontos se llenó de gritos de dolor y también sonidos de carnes desgarradas y sangres cayendo.

Pronto vemos a Issei cubierto de sangre mientra mira el sótano, cubierto de sangre y carnes desgarradas, con un suspiros, issei se acercó a la puerta y sacó ahí una cubeta de aguas, un trapeador y mucho productos de limpieza.

-...que malo, tengo que limpiar ante de que venga Shio-chan, no quiero que ella se sienta incómoda con el olor a cadáver podridos, o me olvide que tengo que comprarle algunas películas de chicas mágicas...-decía Issei mientra colocadas todas las extremidades de Euclid en la bolsa negra.

Iba a tener toda la tarde para limpiar el sótano.

Haría lo que sea para tener a Shio-chan a su lado, cualquiera que intentará arrebatarle su Shio-chan, lo pagará muy caro.

 **Fin del capitulo 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, espero que le haya gustado el primer capítulo de esa nueva historia que es un crossover de Dxd X Happy sugar life.**

 **Ahora pondré comentario**

 **-...Incursio Graal: gracia amigo por comentar jajaja.**

 **-...Neopercival: espero que tenga miedo en el siguiente capítulo, issei da realmente miedo.**

 **-...Bell: si amigo, y también XD.**

 **-...dark knight discord: jajajajajaja perdón si te dio miedo.**

 **-...DracoANgel12: gracia, Vi el nuevo anime recién llamado Happy sugar life, debería verla tiene 4 capítulos jajajajajaja.**

 **Capítulo 2: recuerdo doloroso**

 **hace 5 años**

-...maldición...era todo lo que podía pensar Issei estando en el suelo todo destrozado, su cuerpo cubiertos de heridas muy profundas y sus extremidades cortados, su garganta muy abierto.

Se sentía frío, solo, estaba al borde de morir.

Intentaba moverse pero era inútil, no podría hacer nada más que mirar el cielo oscuro de noche.

Poco a poco comenzó a llover, las lágrimas era evidentes en sus ojos, había confiado la espalda en las personas equivocadas, su harem lo había engañado con un grupo de humanos que en secretos trabajaba para Rizevim.

Fue capturado por sus enemigos y torturado hasta casi la muerte.

-...moriré, así que, así es como terminare muriendo sólo en una zanja, maldita facciones, si no me habría quitado a Ddraig y mi espada Ascalon, podría haberme defendido contra ellos...-pensó Issei mientra comenzaba a toser sangre.

-...lo único que arrepiento es confiar en esas zorras mi vida...-decía Issei mientra cerraba sus ojos.

Había muerto, su corazón dejo de latir

Poco a poco abrió los ojos, podía ver una niña de 6 años que tenía su mano en su pecho destrozado.

-...pobre señor, déjame ayudarte...-decía una voz distorsionada dentro de la niña ya que, en su espalda surgía muchas alas hechos de luz. En su cabeza era una halo amarillo.

Un ángel, acaso era un ángel de la facción...

-...se lo que estás pensando, yo no soy parte de la facción, solo soy una parte del poder original que dejó Dios ante de morir...llámame Milagro...-decía la voz distorsionada.

Al escuchar eso Issei cerró los ojos, estaba cansando.

 **Fin del sueño**

Abriendo los ojos, Issei se encontraba descansando mientra estaba acostando en el suelo con su espalda tocando la pared, había terminado 2 horas en terminar de limpiar todos, a lado de Issei estaba las 2 bolsas negras que contenía todos pedazos descuartizado de Euclid.

-...fue un sueño...-pensó Issei mientra se acercaba a un horno de cremación, y comenzó a preparar todos, colocó las 2 bolsas y cerró la puerta, activo en horno mientra las llamas quemaban toda la bolsas, le tomaría tiempo.

Issei vio a a través de un espejo del sótano su apariencia, tenia el cabello rosa oscuro y sus ojos del mismo color, pero pronto se desactiva revelando su cabello natural y sus ojos volvía a color Ambar.

Ese era su poder oculto, cada vez que lo usaba, hacia que su enemigos se sucumbieran al profundo miedo sin importar quien sea, hacia que hasta lo más fuerte de corazón terminará de rodillas con mucha facilidad.

Ese poder lo obtuvo después de que Shio-chan lo trajera de vuelta a la vida.

Después apago el horno, retiro la cenizas y le metió en una bolsa...necesitaba tirar las cenizas en algún lugar...Así que le guardo la cenizas, había terminado de limpiar su motosierra y lo había guardado dentro de su bóveda personal, tenia de todos tipos de herramientas para torturas y armas de fuego guardado en algún parte de esa casa.

Esa casa originalmente pertenecía a una familia casada que tenia un hijo, había usado el bate para matarlos a toda la familia y adueñarse de la casa, había tomado mucho tiempo para preparar esa nueva casa para el y Shio-chan.

Terminando fe limpiar todos, se subió a la escalera y entro a la sala prontos colocó múltiples cerraduras a la puerta del sótano para que Shio-chan no se vaya ahí abajo.

Después de ir al baño se quitó toda la ropa que estaba cubierto de sangre y comenzó a ducharse, si podría ver bien, todos su cuerpo cubiertos de viejas cicatrices que obtuvo al ser torturado por Qlilipoh.

Después de un largo tiempo, se seco su cuerpo con su toalla y colocó sus ropas ensangrentada en la lavadora.

Se cambio su nueva ropa mientra se preparó sus cosas para ir a la universidad, ya iba a hacer las compras.

Tenía que llenar la despensa, era inaceptable, no iba a permitir que Shio-chan muera de hambre.

Para la mayoría de la personas lo vería como una enferma obsesión, pero para issei era el amor que sentía por Shio-chan, ella lo era todo para el, desde que ella le trajo de nuevo a la vida, el no dejo de pensar en ella, su corazón lo deseaba, quería tenerlo para si mismo.

Había entrando a la casa de Shio-chan y con su bate de metal, había matados tanto el padre como la madre, pero tuvo la desgracia de que Shio-chan fuera testigo de ver como sus padres había sido asesinado de forma brutal, ella no soporto más y se calló desmayada de ver tanta sangre.

Por eso había sacado a Shio-chan de la casa esa noche y lleno de gasolina en la casa de los padres de Shio-chan...bastaba una pequeña chispa para terminar con todos.

El resultado fue eficiente, los padres de Shio-chan muertos, ella huérfana, aprovecho para tenerla y escapar en la escena.

Shio-chan de aquel entonce era joven y inocente, sabía que con el tiempo lo olvidaría ese asesinato y incendio.

Había llegado a un mini supermercado, ahí se tomó el tiempo para comprar todos lo que necesitaba para llenar la despensa.

Después de un tiempo, había ido a la caja registrador y comprar y pagar todos los que había comprando.

Tomó el camino para llegar a su casa, estaba satisfecho con su nueva vida, pero estaba preocupado.

La facciones y Qlilipoh, si todos se entera de la habilidad de Shio-chan, ellos trataría de usar a Shio-chan para sus propios fines, lo iba a protegerlo de los 2.

Por eso había entrenado en secretos sus habilidades mágicas, solo podía usar la magia de rayo para luchar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. También había aprendido un hechizo nuevo llamado refuerzo que hace que su cuerpo sea fuerte al nivel de un demonio de clase alta.

Con sus habilidades bien entrenada, tenia que mantenerse al margen de un enemigo.

De repente se escuchó una voz que Issei conocía.

-...oh issei-kun, que bueno verte...-decía una voz masculina, issei se dio la vuelta para mirar con una sonrisa finguida.

Era un hombre de cabello castaño corto y ojos del mismo color. Camisa roja y un saco negro.

-...oh Mido-sensei, buenas tardes...-dijo Issei al ver a su profesor de universidad.

-...oh issei-kun, no es necesario las formalidades, puede llamarme Mido sin necesidad de honorífico..-dijo Mido con un tono alegre.

-...lo tendré en cuenta...-dijo Issei.

-...Ara ara...veo que estaba haciendo las compras...de seguros esas bolsas debes ser pesadas para ti para que camine hasta su casa...quiere que te ayude...-dijo Mido con un tono alegre.

-...no gracia Mido-sensei, pero estoy mejor, además ya estoy casi cerca de mi casa...-dijo Issei.

-...Ara ara, en serio bueno, yo también tengo que hacer unas compras, volveré a verte en clases mañana tiene prueba de biológica, no olvides estudiar...-dijo Mido mientra abandona el lugar.

-...gracia por la advertencia...-dijo Issei mientra seguía su camina...

Desconocido para issei, mido tenía una mirada sanguinaria.

-...Ara ara, debo controlarme, casi pierdo el control de tenerlo en mis manos...-pensó Mido mientra trataba de respirar su corazón que no paraba de palpitar mientra miraba a issei abandonar lejos.

 **Mientra tanto con issei.**

Issei caminaba hacia la casa hasta que vio algo, estaba Shio-chan sentada en la entrada de la puerta...

-...Shio-chan!...-dijo Issei caminando hacia Shio.

La niña al ver a issei, se emocionó y corrió hacia issei para abrazarlo..

-...I-chan...-dijo Shio abrazando la cintura de issei.

-...que haces aquí, no debería estar en la escuela...-dijo Issei con preocupación mientra abre la puerta con llaves.

-...es que salimos tempranos, así que vine caminando hacia la casa ya que se encontraba cerca...-dijo Shio mientras issei comenzaba poner las bolsas en la mesa.

-...que alivio, no me vuelva a asustar, hay mucho peligros afuera, hay gentes que te puede llevarte lejos...-dijo Issei mientra abraza a Shio.

-...lo siento I-chan, no quería hacerte preocupar...esta enojado conmigo...-dijo Shio deprimida.

-...no estoy enojado, al contrario te quiero...-dijo Issei mientra le hace cosquillas a Shio-chan.

-...jajajajajaja no, para, para, no me gusta las cosquillas...-se reía Shio haciendo feliz a issei.

-...bien...puede ir a ver la tele, iré a preparar la cena...-dijo Issei.

-...I-chan, quería mostrarte algo, hice un dibujo en la clase de arte...-dijo Shio mostrando a issei un dibujo de un casa con Shio y Issei tomando de las manos, arriba decía mi familia...

-...hermoso, es un gran dibujo...-dijo Issei haciendo feliz a Shio.

-...me alegro, además, no te molesta si te llamo tou-chan...es que mi sensei dice que cuando un adulto cuida a un niño, es considerado padre..

-...ya veo, no tengo problema, puede llamarme tou-chan, Shio-chan.,.-dijo Issei mientra abraza a Shio-chan haciendo feliz.

-...gracia tou-chan...-dijo Shio-chan feliz.

Pronto issei vio algo en un dibujo, arriba de issei y Shio, era el dibujo de un monstruo de color rosa y ojos rosas.

-...que es eso...-dijo Issei mirando el dibujo.

-...ese el monstruo que me atormenta en mis pesadillas aveces, cuando lo veo, me da miedo...me hace querer huir de el...Sus ojos rosas me da miedo...-dijo Shio deprimida ya que ante tenía pesadillas del monstruo rosa en un lugar en llamas.

-...es una pesadillas, y los monstruos no existe Shio-chan...-dijo Issei con cariño haciendo sonreír a Shio.

-...en serio Otou-chan.,,-dijo Shio.

-...por supuesto, si quiere, yo espantare al monstruo rosa, yo no le tengo miedo a ese monstruo poque te protegere...-dijo issei mientra coloca el dibujo en el refrigerador.

-...esta bien tou-chan, mientra este contigo, estaré segura de que el monstruo rosa no me haga daño...-dijo Shio mientra se dirige al sofá para ver la Tv.

Issei vio a Shio ver la tele, lanzó un suspiro mientras comienza a cocinar.

Ese era su nueva vida y nadie lo iba a arruinar.

 **Fin del capitulo 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, espero que le haya gustado el primer capítulo de esa nueva historia que es un crossover de Dxd X Happy sugar life.**

 **Ahora pondré comentario**

 **-...Incursio Graal: jajajaj, no niego, todos somos lolicon ja ja ja**

 **-...** **Nahuzomber15...-si amigo, esa historia se pondrá más interesante ya que issei tendrá que lidiar con sus demonios interior y sus pecados para proteger a la niña.**

 **-...dark knight discord: si amigo, será peor, pobre Rizevim, issei lo hará rogar jajaj**

 **Capítulo 3: hasta un monstruo tiene muchos enemigos**

 **Universidad**

-...por favor issei-sempai, sal conmigo!...-era las palabras de una confesión al objetivo de su amor platónico.

La chica era una estudiante cualquiera, esa confesión atrajo la atención de todos los estudiantes que pasaba por ahí.

Enfrente de la chica, estaba Issei que lo miraba confundido.

La chica estaba esperando la respuesta de su sempai. Pero lo que dijo, no era lo que esperaba.

-...lo siento, pero me gusta otra persona, pero gracia por decirmelo, lo siento por rechazar pero podemos ser amigo...-dijo Issei con una sonrisa fingida haciendo deprimir la chica por dentro.

-...no issei-sempai, gracia por escucharme al menos...-dijo la chica mientra se vas con sus amigas.

Issei podía ver las lágrimas que amenazaba con derramar. Realmente no le importaba si le hizo llorar a una chica, no quería repetir el mismo error que hizo en su pasado, un error que lo llevó a su muerte.

Con un suspiro, siguió su camino a la clase hasta que se encontró a su mejor amigo sentando a lado del pupitre.

Tenía una apariencia bastante femenina pero era un hombre, tenia el cabello negro y ojos color rojo profundo.

fue su primer amigo en esa universidad, Tokisaki kuroumaru, el capitán del club de kendo.

Sentándose en el pupitre, issei saco su libro y comenzó a leer, Kuroumaru se acercó un poco.

-...hola issei-kun, como estuvo tu día...-dijo Kuroumaru feliz de ver a su mejor amigo.

-..(suspiro)...lo mismo de siempre, Kuro-kun...-dijo Issei sin quitar su vista de su libro.

-...adivinare, te confesó...-dijo Kuroumaru.

-...si y lo rechacé...-dijo Issei .

-...si que eres bastante popular con las mujeres, 5 veces a la semana te confiesa y tu la rechazas, ya van Cómo 12 veces...-dijo Kuroumaru.

-...(suspiro)...no tanto, no me gusta destacar...-dijo Issei.

-...por esa actitud que tiene, todos te quieren, eres queridos por todos en la escuela, eres confiable con los profesores, eres amables con todos el mundo y siempre ayuda, también sacas buenas notas y eres buenos en los deportes...aveces me pregunto porque alguien como tu, estaría con un perdedor como yo...-dijo Kuroumaru triste.

-...no eres un perdedor, kuro-kun, siempre eres de mucha confianza, contigo en la universidad, hace que sea mas divertidos y valga la pena quedarme aquí...-dijo Issei con una sonrisa sincera haciendo sonrojar mucho a kuroumaru.

-...issei-kun es genial, desearía poder ser como el...-pensó kuroumaru feliz de ser su mejor amigo.

De repente aparece Mido entrado en clase.

-...bien estudiantes, a sus asientos, que comience la prueba...-dijo Mido mientra le repartía las hojas a sus alumnos hasta que miró de reojo a issei que hablaba con kuroumaru.

 **Tiempo después.**

Vemos a Issei y kuroumaru salir del aula con los demás estudiantes, issei miraba a un deprimido Kuroumaru.

-...Kuro-kun, esta bien?..-pregunta issei.

-...estoy bien issei-kun, es que parece que no obtuve un resultado esperado...-dijo Kuroumaru un poco deprimido.

-...cuanto obtuviste...-pregunto issei.

-...65% y tu issei-kun ?...-dijo kuroumaru.

-...saque 99,5%...solo hice un pequeño error...-dijo Issei.

-...desearía poder sacar tan buenos resultados Cómo tu lo haces...-dijo Kuroumaru.

-...vamos Kuro-kun, no tiene porqué deprimirte por una nota como esta, algo es algo, además gracias a mi tutoria contigo, pudiste lograr sacar buenos resultados...-dijo issei con amabilidad haciendo sonrojar un poco a Kuroumaru.

-...tiene razón, gracia issei-kun...-dijo Kuroumaru.

-...para eso somos los mejores amigos...-dijo Issei.

Ambos junto a los demás es estudiantes salían por la salida, hasta que issei vio a una chica de cabello naranja y ojos azules, era kanae kagami, era su kohai.

-...espera Sempai...quería poder hablar contigo...-dijo Kanae nerviosa.

-...que necesita kanae-san...-dijo issei aunque ya sabia lo que ella iba a decir.

Kanae estaba sonrojada y nerviosa hasta que reunión suficiente valor.

-...Sempai, tu me gusta, por favor, saldría conmigo!...-exclamó Kanae con sonrojo.

Kuroumaru miraba a issei que estaba confundido.

-...lo siento kanae-san, pero me gusta a alguien, no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, pero podemos ser amigos...-dijo Issei con una sonrisa amable haciendo sonrojar a Kanae.

-...entiendo, gracia por escuchar Sempai...-dijo la chica mientra abandona la escena, tanto issei como kuroumaru comenzaron su camino.

-...es increíble como rechaza cada confesión, issei-kun, cualquier chico mataría por estar en tu zapatos...-dijo Kuroumaru.

-...bueno, kuro-kun, te digo la verdad, no confío en las mujeres...-dijo Issei mirando a kurou con una sonrisa inocente.

-...eh?...porque lo dice, issei-kun..-dijo Kuroumaru sorprendido de escuchar eso de su mejor amigo..

-...porque si confío en alguien, me demuestra porque no debí hacerlo, son crueles por dentro, te susurra al oído con cosas lindas pero cuando sea el momento en que abre el corazón, te lo arranca de forma que desearía tenerlo cerrado para siempre...-dijo Issei mientra se toca su pecho.

-...es una experiencia muy desagradable que yo aprendí y lo aprendí a la mala, por eso rechazo cada confesión de las chicas de la escuela para no volver a repetir esa sensación...-dijo Issei con una sonrisa triste.

-...Issei-kun, no sabia que sufría tanto...-dijo Kuroumaru triste de escuchar eso de su mejor amigo.

-...Así son las cosas, menor dejemos de cosas deprimente, espero verte pronto kuro-kun...-dijo Issei mientra lo despida...

-...cuídate Issei-kun, espero verte pronto...-dijo Kuroumaru mientra veía a Issei seguir su propio camino.

-...entonces Issei-kun no confía en las mujeres, no quiero que Issei-kun me odie porque soy mujer también, haré un esfuerzo para ser reconocido como un hombre para Issei-kun...-dijo Kuroumaru triste ya que su verdadero género era mujer pero fingía ser hombre para poder estar a lado de su mejor amigo.

 **Con Issei**

Issei caminaba por las calles, estaba pensando en que comprar para su querida Shio-chan, de repente recordó lo que dijo Shio-chan acerca del monstruo rosa, no pudo evitar pensar.

Si Shio-chan descubriera que el asesinos de sus padres era el monstruo rosa y ese monstruo rosa era el, Shio-chan lo odiaria.

La sola idea de que Shio-chan lo odiaba le hacía helar su alma.

Shio-chan odiandolo, era un destino peor que la muerte, ella querría separar, no, no lo soportaría, Shio-chan era la única que lo mantenía cuerdo, ella era la única luz que lo ilumina en su camino oscuro.

Para preservar su luz, tenia que ensuciar las manos sin importar quien sea sea.

Cuando se detuvo, vio algo pegado en el poste de electricidad, era una hoja de se busca, Issei vio una foto familiar.

-...imposible, Shio-chan!...-pensó Issei acercándose hacia el cartel y vio la foto de Shio-chan de niña cuando lo conoció.

-...Shio kobe, su hermano mayor lo busca, tendrá recompensa por si tiene información y dato de la niña desaparecida...-pensó Issei mirando los detalles del cartel.

-...no, no, creí que Shio-chan era hija única, tenia un hermano, si es así, entonces es posible el busca a Shio-chan...no, no podía, no podía permitir que alguien se lo llevé Shio-chan de mí lado...tengo que hacer algo pronto...-pensó Issei en pánico tratando de idear su siguiente plan.

Detrás de Issei aparecía alguien.

-...disculpe, a visto esa niña...-dijo un chico de la edad de Issei, Issei se dio la vuelta para mirar a un chico que era como la versión masculina de Shio-chan, cabello negro y ojos azules, sus ojos tenían ojeras y tenia curitas en sus mejillas.

Issei sintió algo dentro del chico encapuchado, energía sagrado...era alguien de la facción del cielo...acaso el trabaja para una iglesia?

-...no, pero si llamare sí encuentro algo...-dijo Issei con una sonrisa fingida.

-...gracia, no sabes lo feliz, es que es la única familia que tengo, prometí a mi familia que la protegería...-dijo El chico triste para luego toser.

-...entiendo, espero que tenga suerte...-dijo Issei para luego abandonar el lugar.

Mientra Issei caminaba, miro el cartel, Issei apretó los dientes mientra aplasta el cartel con sus manos y lo tira a la basura.

tenia que hacer algo pronto con el chico encapuchado, tenia que deshacerse de el en cuanto ante...

ante de que Issei pudiera hacer algo, alguien lo agarro su mano y rápidamente fue llevado a un callejón oscuro que estaba cerca del camino.

Sintió un filo en su cuello.

-...finalmente Issei-kun, finalmente te tengo...-una voz que hizo que Issei pudiera reconocer esa voz.

-...Mido-sensei...-dijo Issei confundido mirando de reojo a Mido que tenia una sonrisa inocente.

-...adivinaste mi voz, justo como esperaba de mi alumno favorito...mi pequeño esclavo...-dijo Mido con una sonrisa enfermiza.

 **Parecía que la situación parece empeorar más y más.**

 **Issei ahora tiene muchos enemigos que deshacer.**

 **Fin del capitulo 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, espero que le haya gustado el primer capítulo de esa nueva historia que es un crossover de Dxd X Happy sugar life.**

 **Ahora pondré comentario**

 **-...dark knight discord: ese capítulo mencionara una parte de las torturas que sufrió issei y de su enfermedad que tiene.**

 **-...guest: en el siguiente capítulo tal vez pase.**

 **-...werand: issei no sería un héroe o un villano, si no mas bien un asesino psicópata que mataría a cualquiera que intentará algo con Shio-chan.**

 **Capítulo 4: Issei vs mido, la caída del amor**

Issei se encontraba en una situación muy problemático, aprisionado en la pared con un cuchillo muy cerca de la garganta donde estaba la cicatriz, se encontraba calmado a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-...si que eres muy descuidado Issei-kun, terminar así en un callejón oscuro, sabes que puede traer resultados no tan favorable...-dijo Mido detrás de Issei mientra le susurra al oído.

-...porque hace esto Mido-sensei, eres muy respetado en la escuela...-dijo Issei con calma.

-...simple mi querido alumno, es una fachada para poder tener cerca a mis futuros presas, dime algo Issei-kun, recuerda del rumor sobre una series de asesinatos de hace 2 meses por esos lugares...-dijo Mido.

-...te refieres a los chicos y chicas de otras escuelas que son asesinados de forma brutales por empalacion...nadie a podido atrapar al culpable...-dijo Issei.

-...Así es, te diré algo Issei-kun, yo soy el empalador...-dijo mido mientras sus ojos se volvía negro con pupilas rojas, en su espalda surgía 4 picos rojos con niebla roja.

-...no imaginé que tu fuera el asesino serial...Mido-sensei...-dijo Issei con ligera sorpresa.

-...ja ja ja ja no parece muy sorprendido, es curioso no?, la mayoría de mis víctimas gritaría y rogaría que lo dejen vivir, pero tu, lo tomas con mucha calma, eso me gusta mas de ti...me pregunto que expresión te pondrá cuando te mate, te saques los órganos, con sólo imaginarlo, me hace dar un gran placer corriendo por mi cuerpo...-decía el sensei mientra le lamea la mejilla de Issei.

Issei se mantenía en silencio, esa acción le recordó sus torturas, fue torturado de muchas formas crueles y inhumana, había una tortura que lo había he Cómo destrozar su mente más allá de la reparación.

Recordaba a el cubierto de cosa blanca, tirado en el suelo, rodeados de monstruos...Su ojos sin brillo, sus extremidades cortados.

Que amargo, que amargo, que amargo, esa sensación tan asqueroso, tan desagradable, quería vomitar, no quería volver a experimentar de nuevo esa sensación.

-...sabes algo Issei-kun, siempre puse mis ojos en ti, desde el día en que entraste por primera vez a la universidad, siempre con esa sonrisa muy fingida, supe que eres como yo, un lobo vestido de cordero...cuanto tiempo seguirá con esa fachada...-dijo Mido mientras le comienza a quitarle la corbata a Issei.

-...no se de que habla...-dijo Issei con el cabello tapándo sus ojos.

-...no te hagas el tonto conmigo, todos somos monstruos por dentro, hacemos esto por beneficios propios, estoy muy seguro que tu lo haces por algo...acaso es una chica o alguien importante...-dijo Mido haciendo tensar a Issei.

-...ja ja ja ja lo sabias, lo sabia, era raro que tu rechazaba a todas las mujeres de la universidad con mucha facilidad, tienes a alguien que te cuida tu corazón...-dijo Mido con una expresión enfermiza mientra le lamea el cuello mientra Issei apretaba los dientes con rabia ya que comenzaba a recordar las torturas.

-...es mentira...-susurraba Issei.

-...eres malo mintiendo...me pregunto que expresión pondrá cuando tocó a tu persona mas importante, la mataré enfrente de tus ojos, quiero ver como sufre con esto...-dijo Mido sólo para recibir una descarga eléctrica haciendo que Mido tambaleen.

Mido observó a Issei que tenía un cuchillo de mariposa cubierto de electricidad, su cabello lentamente se volvía rosa oscuro y sus ojos rojos sin brillo.

-...sabes algo sensei, tu me caía bien...porque era el único adulto que me ayudaba con mis estudios, siempre me daba buenos consejos, incluso te respetaba, pero...por lo que dijiste acerca de mi y de mi luz, te tengo que hacerte callar para siempre...-dijo Issei con seriedad.

Mido sentía algo iba mal, no solo la transformación que sufrió Issei, si no también apestaba a una aura de muerte y depresión, era muy nauseabundo.

De repente Mido disparos una ráfagas de proyectiles de su espalda contra Issei.

Issei cubrió electricidad rosa en sus pies, en una destello, se movía muy rápido esquivando los proyectiles hasta aparecer enfrente de Mido.

-...es rápido...-pensó Mido.

(Slash)..

Issei término detrás de Mido con su cuchillo cubierto de electricidad rosa, la garganta de Mido se abrió saliendo un geiser de sangre...

-...lo sabias, eres un monstruo como yo...solo que eres mucho peor...-decía Mido mientra cae al suelo.

Mido pronto cae muerto, mientra Issei desactiva su transformación, pronto sintió dolor y miró su pierna, tenia un pico rojo incrustado en el muslo derecho.

Issei con calma, lo sacó y lo tiro a la basura, vio como el pico desaparecía en partículas negras.

Pronto comenzó a toser fuertemente hasta que vómito sangre. La enfermedad cada vez se ponía peor cada vez que usaba su transformación, parecía acortar su vida.

Decidió abandonar la escena muy rápido.

 **Cambio de escena**

Shio se encontraba en el sillón viendo la tele, ella estaba muy aburrida ya que su tou-chan no había regresado todavía, comenzaba a preocuparse hasta que escuchó el sonido de una a puerta abrir.

-...tou-chan!...-exclamaba Shio feliz solo para asustarse ya que vio a Issei con sangre saliendo de su boca y pierna.

-...tou-chan!...-exclamaba asustada Shio corriendo hacia Issei.

-...Shio-chan, volví...-dijo Issei sólo para que Shio-chan lo abrazaba.

-...tou-chan, no hable te tengo que curar, esta muy herido...-exclamó Shio mientra, agarra a Issei por su mano y lo llevó a acostarse en el sillón.

Se se puso a lado de Issei para abrazarlo al cuello.

-...usare mis abrazos sanadores, vete dolor ya, sana, sana, que el dolor se vaya...-decía Shio mientra le surgía en su espalda múltiples alas blancas de energía con un halo blanco en su cabeza.

El brillo que emitía las alas curaba issei muy rápidamente.

Issei vio con cariño la luz que Shio-chan le envolvía, esa luz lo curaba todos los dolores que tenia, hacían que sus recuerdos de sus torturas y violaciones desaparecía y hacia recordar los buenos momentos que tenia con Shio-chan.

Pronto Shio-chan dejo de sanar y miró a Issei dormir muy feliz en el sillón.

Shio-chan sonrió y se acercó a la cama para recoger una manta y tapar a issei.

-...debe estar cansado tou-chan, merece descansar...que yo cuidaré nuestro castillo...-dijo la niña mientras le tapa a issei con su manta, pronto Shio se subió al sillón y le beso a la frente de issei.

Pronto Shio se bajo al sillón y se sentó en el suelo mientra veía la tele.

Iba a dejar a Tou-chan dormir en paz.

Mientras tanto en un lugar del inframundo.

En un cuarto se podría ver a Sirzechs, azazel, Michael, serafall y ajuka en la mesa, los 5 estaban estaban muy serio ya que había sido llamado por ophis.

-...me alegro de hayan todo reunidos...-dijo Michael .

-...bueno teniendo en cuanta la situación actual que estamos teniendo, estoy seguro ese asunto será muy importante...-dijo Azazel.

-...hablando de asuntos, ah tenido suerte en su búsqueda...-dijo serafall.

-...no todavía, es como buscar un fantasma, sin su sacred gear, no podemos encontrar su paradero...-dijo Sirzechs con un tono deprimido.

-...primero Rizevim, el rumor de un poder que trae a alguien de nuevo a la vida...si tuviéramos al sekiryuutei de nuestro lados, podríamos solucionar todos nuestros problemas...-dijo Ajuka mientra bebé su té.

pronto observaron la brecha que se abría, ahí vio a ophis que tenia una mirada sería.

-...ophis-chan...-dijo Serafall.

-...hola a todos, me alegran que se hallan reunido...-dijo Ophis.

-...Así, el hecho de que esto se puede tratarse de un asunto muy importante no?..-dijo Azazel.

-...si, uno muy importante y vital para el mundo, hace poco senti el poder del ex portador de Ddraig en alguna parte y se donde puedo hallarlo...-dijo Ophis alegrando tanto Sirzechs, serafall, azazel.

-...es una excelente noticia, no puedo esperar a que Rias-chan se entere...-dijo el siscon.

-...bueno, es una buena noticia que tiene, mandaremos al equipo vali y equipo de Rias para traer a nuestro pequeño amigo a su lugar donde pertenece...-dijo Azazel.

Todos vieron a Ophis que tenían un suspiro.

-...sucede algo ophis-chan...-pregunta Serafall.

-...si, acerca de eso, seria demasiado problemático, pero tenemos un problema muy grande, al parecer, cuando sentir su poder, sentí uno familiar, uno muy malo...-dijo Ophis haciendo poner serio a todos.

-...que poder?..-dijo Sirzechs.

-...si poder que sólo puede obtener viniendo de una poderosa enfermedad llamada, la caída del amor...-dijo Ophis.

-...la caída del amor?...-dijo Ajuka.

-...es una enfermedad mental que solo los dragones más jóvenes experimentar y son muy peligrosa, hacen que se vuelvan obsesivos de forma compulsiva y peligrosa, no sólo para el infectado, si no a los que lo rodea...esa enfermedad poco a poco le consume la mente y la vida hasta que se vuelva un dragón maligno sin mente propia...-dijo Ophis haciendo silenciar a todos el mundo.

Parece que la situación se volvió más jodido de la ya que estaba.

 **Fin del capitulo 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota del autor: Hola a todos, espero que le haya gustado el primer capítulo de esa nueva historia que es un crossover de Dxd X Happy sugar life.**

 **Ahora pondré comentario**

 **-...dark knight discord:espero que eso te guste el capítulo amigo, un capitulo dedicado a la loli.**

 **-...Daiyo2: jajajja buen comentario.**

 **-...XDaniUchihaX...-lo se, pero la Onu no será un problema para issei gasai**

 **Capítulo 5: la trauma de Shio**

 **Apartamento de issei**

En el sillón, estaba issei que seguía dormido, su cara mostraba mucho cansancio.

Shio que estaba viendo la tele para luego apagar la tele. Ella miro a Issei que seguía muy cansado.

-...pobre tou-chan, esta muy cansando, todo el tiempo hace sólo las cosas de la casa, también está muy ocupado en la escuela y a la tarde se va al trabajo y solo tengo que verlo...no quiero eso, ayudaré a Tou-chan para que no esté cansado nunca...-exclamó Shio mientra se dirige al armario.

Shio con mucho esfuerzo, sacó aspiradora.

-...aspiradora-san, vamos a destruir polvo que habita nuestro castillo...-dijo Alegremente Shio mientra enciende la aspiradora sólo para ver que no respondía.

-...uh, no funciona, bueno, usare al plumero-san para ese trabajo...-dijo Shio alegremente.

Con el plumero, Shio comenzó a merodear por todo lado sacudiendo los muebles con el plumero sacando tierra y polvo.

-...fuera polvo, fuera polvo, que plumero-san te echará...-decía Shio mientra saca todos los polvos con sus buenas habilidades.

Después de un tiempo, ella vio la puerta del sótano...quería entrar para limpiar adentro del sótano, intento abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrado por la cantidad de candados.

-...no se abre, bueno, no importa...La la la la ..-cantaba Shio mientra seguía limpiando.

Después de terminar de limpiar todos, Shio sintió hambre y recordó como Issei cocinaba.

Shio se acercó a la cocina y se colocó el delantal grande que usaba Issei.

-...ahora que limpie la casa, es hora del siguiente paso, es hora de cocinar!...-exclama la pequeña mientra levanta la espátula.

El silencio era todo lo que hacía la pequeña hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

-...pero no se cocinar...ni siquiera se prender el fuego de la cocina...-murmuró tristemente Shio hasta que escucho el sonido de unas gotas afuera.

Dirigiendo a la puerta del balcón, con el palo de la escoba, quería sacar la ropas que estaba colgando en la soga, tenia que sacarlo ante de que pudiera mojarse.

Pero no pudo y ella se rindió.

-...es inútil, no logro alcanzarlo, las ropas se mojadas y Tou-chan tendrá que volver a lavarlo...que mal...-dijo Shio para luego dejar el palo en alguna parte, el palo tocó algo arriba del placar, eso hizo caer en el suelo con un ruido metálico haciendo asustar a Shio.

-... (se asusta)...que fue es...uh?...-pensó Shio mientra veía un bate de acero con pequeñas abolladuras.

-...un bate de Tou-chan...es lindo...-dijo Shio mientra recoge el pesado bate.

-...acaso Tou-chan juega al béisbol...ya que parece que no lo usa mucho...esas abolladuras, parece que Tou-chan jugo demasiado...-pensó Shio hasta que de repente le comenzaba a doler su cabeza.

Ella se sentía mareada mientra deja el bate al suelo.

-...porque mi cabeza duele, gira, gira mucho, no se detiene...-pensó Shio muy cansada mientra cierra las ojos.

Abriendo los ojos, Shio se encontraba en una especie de lugar en ruinas.

-...donde estoy, que es ese lugar...-pensó Shio mientra camina muy tímidamente hasta que se encontró con algo que lo inquietaba.

Detrás de Shio, estaba una silueta oscuro con cabello rosa oscuro y ojos rojos.

Shio comenzó a asustarse mientra se retrocede.

todo alrededor de Shio era una especie de cuarto en ruinas, sangres en las paredes y fuegos esparciendo a su alrededor.

La figura oscura que tenia un bate se acercó a Shio.

-...Shio-chan, esta bien, vamos no sea tímida..-decía la figura oscura con una voz distorsionada.

De repente una mano agarra el pie de la figura oscura, Shio vio la silueta de un hombre que estaba en el suelo.

-...por favor huye, no mire atrás...-decía la silueta del hombre haciendo que la silueta de los ojos rojos comenzará a enojarse.

-...no te meta!...solo muere...-rugía la silueta mientra le pega al hombre con el bate tanta veces haciendo salpicar sangre en el suelo, la sangre se salpicó a la mejilla de Shio.

Shio estaba mortificada mientra respiraba fuertemente en pánico, tenia miedo, el monstruo rosa, el monstruo que siempre lo atormentaba en sus pesadillas.

-...Tou-chan, Tou-chan, donde esta!, tengo miedo Tou-chan...-repetía Shio para cerrar los ojos.

Rápidamente Shio se levanta de un susto sólo para encontrarse en la cocina mientras miraba a Issei que estaba preocupado.

-...Shio-chan, gracias a dios, perdón, debí cuidarte...-decía Issei triste.

-...(sollozo)...Tou-chan, buaaaa...-lloraba Shio mientra abrazaba a su padre.

-...Shio-chan, esta bien, estoy aquí...no hay nada que temer...Aquí estoy...-decía Issei triste mientra le acaricia la espalda con cariño.

-...fue una pesadilla, el monstruo rosa quería matarme, quiero que el monstruo no vuelva a molestarme...-lloraba Shio haciendo que Issei se sintiera triste.

-...no te preocupe Shio-chan, mientra yo este a tu lado, el monstruo rosa nunca te tocará un cabello, porque yo lo vencere...-dijo Issei haciendo que Shio-chan limpiará las lágrimas.

-...prometeme...-decía Shio-chan.

-...te prometo Shio-chan...-dijo Issei.

-...mientra este contigo, estaré segura...-murmuraba Shio-chan.

pronto ella se acordó de la ropa, ella miro la soga que tenia ropa mojadas.

-...que sucede Shio-chan?..-dijo Issei.

-...es que se suponía que debía ayudarte...pero no lo hice bien?..-decía Shio deprimida sólo para que Issei acaricie su cabeza.

-...ya veo, así que estaba limpiando la casa por mi, gracia Shio-chan...-dijo Issei haciendo poner feliz a Shio.

-...Tou-chan...-decía la niña mientras abrazaba mucho a Issei.

-...Shio-chan, te tengo un regalo...no abres los ojos...-dijo Issei mientra Shio cierra los ojos.

-...listo...ya puedes abrirla...-decía Issei haciendo que Shio abriera los ojos para ver un oso de peluche color rosa con traje de marinero.

-...Tou-chan!...es lindo, muy lindo...-decía la niña mientra abrazaba el peluche.

-...me alegro que te haya gustado, hace 2 días lo compre porque hoy es tu cumple año, espero, perdón si no te hice un pastel de chocolate que tanto anhelaba, no tenía mucho dinero eso...-decía apenado Issei.

-...no importa el pastel, solo me basta con estar contigo Tou-chan...-decía Shio abrazando a Issei.

-...Shio-chan, eres muy adorable, muy adorable y linda...-decía Issei mientra levanta a Shio-chan de los brazos y comienza a girar haciendo reír mucho a Shio.

-...gira Tou-chan, gira Tou-chan jajajja...-se reía Shio.

Mientra tanto en algún lugar del centro.

En el alguna parte del apartamento, estaba el chico de la capucha sentado en el borde de la casa, estaba mirando un retrato de el y Shio-chan de bebé.

-...no debí dejarte sóla desprotegida, por mi debilidad ustedes...pero los prometos que encontraré a Shio-chan y la cuidaré con mi vida...es una promesa...-decía el chico llorando mientras saca algo de su bolsillo, era una especie se daga negra con marcas de luces azules.

-...lo juro por mi daga que salvare a Shio-chan y llevaré al asesino a la justicia...si eso significar matarlo...-decía el chico encapuchado mientra comienza a toser fuertemente hasta que se durmió, mañana trataría de hayar pista acerca de Shio.

 **Fin del capitulo 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos mis lectores, aquí vengo a dejar su droga semanal, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Ahora a los comentarios.**

 **-...dracoangel12: si amigo, vi tanto el anime como el manga y me encantó, no por la loli, si no la mentalidad que tiene la prota, por eso hice esa historia para ver como le queda issei como satou.**

 **-...** **dark knight discord: gracia bro, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **-...Guest: issei será neutral con las facciones a no se que intente involucrar a Shio-chan para algo, a si seria su sentencia de muerte.**

 **Capítulo 6: Asahi kobe, el hermano mayor de Shio**

 **café del bar**

Vemos a Issei servir el café a su cliente mientra kuroumaru ayudaba con los pedidos.

-...Aquí tiene su orden, espero que lo disfruten..-decía Issei con mucha amabilidad haciendo sonrojar a las clientes.

-...Gracias...-decía la cliente con sonrojo.

-...Issei-kun, un pedido de café con leche y pastel de crema para nuestro cliente...-decía Kuroumaru mientra le pasa a Issei la bandeja..

-...entendido, kuro-kun...-decía Issei mientra se va para entregar su pedido a una cliente milf.

Era su único trabajo que tenia Issei para tener dinero para pagar los servicios como luz, agua, gas y televisión, si no también ahorrar dineros para comprar comidas para mantener a Shio-chan y poder pagar los estudios.

Cómo resultado tenía una agenda muy apretado, primero tenía que ir a la escuela, después almorzar con Shio-chan y después a trabajar.

Debido a eso, tenia menos tiempo con Shio-chan, pero era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto hacerlo para mantenerla y darle a Shio-chan todo lo que ella deseaba.

Estar lejos de ella era una sensación muy horrible pero con el tiempo se acostumbró por completo.

Al principio, cuando obtuvo ese trabajo, no fue nada fácil, sus compañeros de trabajos parecía muy celoso de el y le hacía trabajar más duro y la gerente del bar, resulta ser una pedofila que quería tener un harem de hombres que besara sus pies.

Issei no le importaba para nada a ellos, hacia esto para tener dinero para cuidar a su única luz, a veces la sombra debe cuidar siempre su luz.

Con el tiempo, la gerente intentaba hacerlo explotar en el trabajo y cuando al final término con confrontarla, ella reveló sus intenciones hacia sus empleados, lo bueno es que había grabado en su celular esa confesión y lo había chanteajado para que le dejará trabajar normalmente.

La gerente había aceptado esas condiciones con tal de que Issei ni publicará ese video por la red, después de esto, Issei volvió a trabajar tranquilamente.

Después de mucho trabajo, el cielo casi anochece y Issei y kuroumaru estaba en los casilleros, ambos comenzaron a quitarse la ropa del trabajo pero Kuroumaru estaba se otro lado para que Issei no pudiera enterarse de su verdadero género.

-...si que fue mucho trabajo no?, de seguro es estresante incluso para ti...-decía Kuroumaru colocándose la camisa blanca.

-...para nada, siempre y cuando me Page, no me quejare por esto, a demás, me encanta este trabajo...-dijo Issei guardado el uniforme de trabajo en el casillero.

-...en serio, estoy muy sorprendido, trabaja mucho por tu cuenta, primero te veo en la escuela, luego trabaja de noche, no te sentí tan cansado de tanto esfuerzo...que pasa con tus padres...-decía Kuroumaru haciendo que Issei este en silencio.

-...no tengo a nadie, mis padres me abandonó cuando era niño...pero gracia a mi Tía, pude sobrevivir y llegar muy lejos...-decía Issei con una sonrisa amable.

-...sin duda por eso te admiro, siempre hace las cosas por tu cuenta, sin importar que tan difícil sea...siempre esta tranquilo cuando la situación siempre salga de control...-decía Kuroumaru.

-...no es cierto, simplemente no soy tan perfecto como tu crees, algunas veces siempre hago errores y solo debo aprenderlo de ellos para no volver a repetir lo mismo...-decía Issei terminando de ponerse su ropa completa.

-..increíble, incluso alguien como Issei-kun admite tener errores...no sólo es amable, si no también muy honesto...sin duda es una persona increíble...-pensaba Kuroumaru ya que siempre admiraba a Issei por su amabilidad que tenia.

-...bien, me tengo que ir, cuídate...-decía Issei mientras cargaba su mochila mientra se retira del negocio.

Issei caminaba tranquilamente para llegar a su casa y preparar a Shio-chan la cena, la pobre debes tener hambre.

Mientra tanto con Kuroumaru caminaba sólo por la calle nocturna, estaba pensando en las cosas que dijo Issei en el trabajo, aprendió un poco de su triste pasado.

-...a pesar de todos lo que tuvo que pasar, siempre está con esa sonrisa, no se como lo haces...desearía poder tener esa actitud...-pensaba Kuroumaru mientra recordaba como conoció a Issei por primera vez.

 **Flash back.**

 **Vemos a un chico siendo intimidado por 5 sujetos, en ese momento aparece Kuroumaru con un bokken para salvar a alguien.**

 **-...no dejaré que ustedes salga con la suya...-decía Kuroumaru con seriedad.**

 **-...malditos, acaso quiere morir...-decía el sujeto que tenia una navaja.**

 **El resto se lanzó para golpear a Kuroumaru, la pelea parecía ganar Kuroumaru, ya que usaba su estilo shibmeryu, la pelea parecía ganar hasta que sintió un golpe en su cabeza.**

 **Kuroumaru se quedo en el suelo mientra miraba a alguien que tenia una botella rota.**

 **Todos los rodearon mientra el chico que lo había salvado se había huido sin pedir ayuda.**

 **El de la botella intento apuñalar a Kuroumaru con la botella rota, Kuroumaru cerros los ojos esperando el golpe, pero no vino, de repente sintió una sangre salpicar su mejilla.**

 **Kuroumaru abrió los ojos para ver a alguien que uso su mano para detener el ataque.**

 **-...esta bien?..-era una voz que Kuroumaru escucho, miro a un castaño con su sonrisa, tenia una larga cicatriz de corte en su garganta.**

 **La mano de ese castaño tenía mucha sangre debido que detuvo la botella rota con su mano.**

 **-...maldito, acaso intenta meter...-decía el sujeto sólo para callarse al ver la mirada sin vida del castaño.**

 **-...acaso, quiere morir?...-preguntaba el castaño con una voz monótona mientra envía mucho instinto asesino a los delincuentes.**

 **Todos al sentir la muerte que irradiaba ese chico, huyeron.**

 **-...Gracias...-decía Kuroumaru cansado.**

 **-...no hay de que, somos de la misma clase, como te llamas, soy Issei...-decía Issei.**

 **-...mi nombre es Kuroumaru tokisaka...-decía Kuroumaru siendo levantando por Issei.**

 **-...genial kuro-kun, seamos amigos, si...-decía Issei con una sonrisa alegre.**

 **Kuroumaru se sonrojo mientra sonría.**

 **-...por supuesto, Issei-kun...-decía Kuroumaru feliz de tener un amigo.**

 **Fin del flash back.**

Kuroumaru no podía evitar sonreír, cuando recordó ese recuerdo, su corazón aletea como mariposa.

Caminando hasta llegar a una plaza, ahí kuroumaru vio a un chico tirado en el suelo, en el suelo era muchos papeles de se busca con la imagen de la niña pérdida.

Kuroumaru se apresuró para salvarlo.

-...Hey, esta bien?..-exclama Kuroumaru preocupada.

-...hambre, tengo hambre.,.-murmuraba tristemente el encapuchado.

-...ya veo, te llevare a mi casa, ahí te recuperará...-decía Kuroumaru mientra levanta al encapuchado.

-...no quiero ser una molestia...-murmuraba el chico mientra tosea.

-...para nada, odio no poder ayudar a los demás...puedo ver que esa niña de la foto debe estar esperándote, No?.,-decía Kuroumaru con una sonrisa.

El encapuchado no decía nada, pronto levantó su mirada para mirar a Kuroumaru.

-...gracia, mi sombre es Asahi, Asahi kobe...-decía el encapuchado.

-...kuroumaru tokisaka...-decía kuroumaru mientra carga a Asahi para su casa con la intención de ayudar a una persona en necesidad.

después de un buen rato.

Kuroumaru había logrado llegar a casa en cual parecía un compuesto, al ser el único miembro, había heredado el compuesto tokisaka.

Al entrar, kuroumaru lo había colocando en el sillón y se dirigió a la cocina, comenzó a cocinar una tiempo hasta que término.

Llevando la bandeja de comida, llegó a donde estaba Asahi, ahí colocó el plato de comida en la mesa y miró el papel de se busca.

-...pobre chico, debe esta estar buscando a esa niña, de seguro es especial...-pensaba Kuroumaru con una sonrisa triste.

Asahi estaba levantándose del sillón para acercarse a la mesa para comer su cena.

Asahi al comer, comenzó a llorar, eso alarmó mucho a kuroumaru.

-...sucede algo, acaso cocine mal...-exclamaba en pánico kuroumaru haciendo sonreír a Asahi mientras se limpia las lágrimas.

-...no te preocupes, es que comer la comida, me trae recuerdos, es como solía cocinar mi madre...es deliciosa...-decía Asahi.

-...ya veo, ahora que lo veo, donde esta tus padres, seguro debes estar preocupado de ti...-decía kuroumaru haciendo deprimir mucho a Asahi.

-...no creo que pueda, están muerto, por ese maldito monstruo...-pensaba al ultimo lleno de odio Asahi.

-...lo siento, no debí preguntarte...-decía kuroumaru triste.

-...no hay de que preocuparse, espero no ser una molestia para ti...-decía Asahi.

-...que cosas dices, no eres una molestia, solo eres una buena persona que no deja de buscar a esa niña desaparecida, de seguro ella es importante para ti..-decía Kuroumaru.

-...si, tiene razón, ella es mi hermana menor, nos separamos después del incendio...que consumió a mis padres, se que ella está viva por según lugar, puedo sentirla...-decía Asahi.

-...entiendo, ya se, yo kuroumaru tokisaka, prometo ayudarte a buscar a tu hermana...lo juro como tokisaka..-decía kuroumaru con alegría.

-...porque esta ayudándome, no nos conocemos realmente...-decía Asahi.

-...jamás abandonaría a una persona en necesidad...ayudó a cualquiera que quiera una mano, estoy seguro que mi amigo hubiera hecho lo mismo...-dijo Kuroumaru.

-...tu amigo...?..-decía Asahi.

-...si, issei-kun de seguro te ayudará como pueda para buscar a tu hermana, el siempre ayuda a cualquiera sin importar la circunstancias...creo que seria mejor llamarlo...-decía Kuroumaru mientra saca el teléfono.

-...amigo, je je je tal vez, podemos ser amigos, estuve tan concentrado en buscar a Shio que no me moleste en hacerme amigo... (llorando)...gracia, los debos todos mi gratitud...-decía Asahi mientra no para de llorar.

-...guarda esa sonrisa cuando la encuentre...-decía Kuroumaru mientra marca su celular.

-...que felicidad se siente al ayudar a los demás, si así se sintió issei-kun con ayudar, estoy seguro que podré ser como el...-pensó kuroumaru mientra termina de marcar el numero.

Ahora solo faltaba a esperar.

 **En el apartamento de issei.**

Vemos a Shio viendo la tele mientra issei estaba terminado de limpiar los platos, ya que había cenado con su Shio-chan.

Pronto issei escucho el sonido de su celular, pronto atendió.

-...si kuroumaru?, si, sí, el chico de los papeles de se busca...ya veo...iré para allá...-decía Issei con una voz monótona, sus ojos sin brillo cambiaba a rojo mientra su cabello se volvía de rosa a castaño.

Al parecer, El nombre del chico encapuchado era Asahi Kobe, el hermano mayor de Shio-chan.

Ahora solo faltaba planear como deshacer de el.

Todos sea por tener a Shio-chan para Si mismo.

 **Fin del capitulo 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos mis lectores, aquí vengo a dejar su droga semanal, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Ahora a los comentarios.**

 **-...Rixajev: que bueno, gracia bro.**

 **-...Daiyo2: te entiendo, yo también lo vi y me encantó, espero que la disfrute.**

 **Capítulo 7: la locura de issei**

 **apartamento de issei.**

-...en serio debería ir a esta hora de la noche, Tou-chan?...-decía Shio muy preocupada mientra abraza el oso de peluche.

Issei estaba en la puerta, tenia puesto una sudadera negra con capucha con detalles negro, pantalón negro y zapatillas roja.

-...por supuesto Shio-chan, un amigo mío me necesita para algo muy importante, por eso debo ir ahora, prometo venir en cuando ante...te traeré helado para ti.,.-decía Issei con cariño mientra le acaricia la cabeza.

-...je je je en serio Tou-chan..-decía feliz Shio haciendo sonreír issei.

-...si, nunca te mentiría, que sabor de helado quiere...-decía Issei.

-...quiero de chocolate...-decía alegremente Shio.

-...chocolate, a mi me gusta el chocolate, cuando regrese, te traeré chocolate...-decía Issei mientra abre la puerta para luego cerrarla.

Shio al ver a issei irse, se fue al sillón y prendió la Tv mientra abraza el oso que trajo issei, ella como una buena niña, tenia que quedarse quieta y ser una buena niña para su Tou-chan.

 **Con issei.**

Caminando por la oscura calle de la noche, con su capucha puesta, Issei estaba dispuesto ir a la casa de kuroumaru para ver al hermano de Shio-chan, estaba planeando como desasher de esa cucharacha.

cuando vio por primera vez a ese encapuchado, estaba furioso por dentro, creía que Shio-chan era hija única, había matado al padre y la madre de Shio-chan, pero al parecer el hermano es también el otro sobreviviente del incendio de navidad de hace muchos años.

Ahora mismo tenía que hacer algo pronto, si ese sigue vivo, la probabilidad de que se encuentre con Shio-chan sean alta.

Si eso pasará, ella de seguro se iría con su hermano mayor.

Que será del él, si Shio-chan se va con su hermano.

Estaría sólo, en la oscuridad, sin su luz a su lado.

Ese bastardo de segur disfrutaría estar con su luz como si fuera tuyo.

Con sólo pensarlo, que Shio-chan abandonará su lado, se sentía mucha desesperación.

Odiaba estar solo, odiaba su soledad.

Mientra issei seguía caminando por la calles, por el camino, había muchas papeles de se busca pegada en sus paredes y pósteres.

Issei comenzó a tener pánico mientra miraba la cantidad. En serio ese Asahi estaba tan desesperado en buscar a Shio-chan.

De seguro lo quiere para si mismo, ese infeliz, debió morir en el incendio ese día.

De repente Issei se detuvo mientra se agarra la cabeza, sentía mucho dolor.

-...oh no, no otra vez...-murmuraba Issei mientra comenzaba a enloquecer de nuevo, sus recuerdos de sus torturas y su violación a mano de los torturadores.

Esos gritos de agonía, sus súplicas de terminar con su sufrimientos.

Poco a poco su mente escuchaba las risas de Raynare y también de Rias y sus harem.

Sus recuerdos con ellos lo atormentaba de mucha maneras.

Esos recuerdos, esos jodidos recuerdos de mierda, lo estaba atormentando muy fuertemente.

-...maldición, maldición, maldición, duele, duele, es mucho dolor.,..no lo soporto más..-murmuraba Issei

Rápidamente issei saco algo de su bolsillo, era píldoras para quitar de forma temporal el trastorno por estrés postraumático.

Después de comer esa píldora, comenzó a recuperar poco a poco, mientras su respiración era estables.

cada vez era más difícil lidiar con eso, por esa razón, no quería separase de Shio-chan, ya que de alguna manera, ella hace que sus recuerdos y sus ataques depresivo desapareciera.

Ella era su droga, su luz, su felicidad y su vida.

Nadie, solo nadie no lo quitará de su lado.

Ahora que se había recuperado por completo, comenzó a caminar para llegar hacia su destino.

 **Casa de kuroumaru**

Kuroumaru estaba en la cocina limpiando los platos, al parecer estaba mejor ahora que issei vendrá a su casa para ayudar a esa persona.

Tenía completa confianza en el, sabía que issei se sentirá conmocionado por la triste situación que tiene Asahi.

Hasta ahora, Asahi se encontraba acostado en el sillón, el estaba muy cansado debido a que casi nunca duerme.

Pronto se escuchó el golpeteo de la puerta, kuroumaru sonrió ya que seguro era issei.

Terminando de lavar los platos y secarse la manos con el trapo de cocina, caminó hasta llegar a la entrada de su casa, ahí le abrió la puerta a Issei.

-...hola kuro-kun...-dijo Issei al ver a su mejor amigo.

-...hola issei-kun, perdón por llamarte a esta ahora de la noche...-dijo Kuroumaru apenado de molestar a su amigo y amor platónico.

-...no, para nada, vine porque parecía estar en problema, no?..-decía issei mientra Kuroumaru lo dejaba entrar.

-...bueno, te explicaré en el camino, vamos...-decía Kuroumaru mientra cierra la puerta y camino por la sala con issei a su lado.

Mientra ambos caminaba, Kuroumaru aprovecha para explicar a issei la situación que tenia Asahi y su promesa de ayudarlo.

Cuando había llegado al cuarto donde estaba Asahi acostado en el sillón.

Issei sólo podía sentir asco por dentro al ver este encapuchado, parecía un vagabundo recién salido de la calle, como era posible que siga con vida, ahora mismo parecía una cucaracha agonizando.

-...Así que termine con llevarle a mi casa, te llame porque creo que tu te apuntaría para ayudar a Asahi-san a buscar a su hermanita...-decía Kuroumaru.

-...entiendo, aunque es raro, si tanto busca a su hermana, porque no pediste ayuda a nadie, como la policía?...-decía Issei confundido.

-...no, los adultos no son de confianza, ellos no ayuda para nada, aunque le rogara, no me ayudaría, los adultos, son asqueroso...-decía Asahi con una expresión oscuro.

Issei sólo podía chasquear los dientes por dentro, que débil, si así esperaba proteger a Shio con la condición actual...por eso necesitaba pensar en cómo deshacer de el que nadie lo viera.

-...oh me olvide apagar el fuego de mi tetera, issei-kun, puede cuidar a Asahi-san un rato, voy por unas tazas de té...-decía Kuroumaru mientra camina por la puerta.

-...por supuesto...-decía issei mientra Kuroumaru abandona el lugar dejando a Issei con Asahi.

Issei estaba en silencio mientra miraba a Asahi que se tapaba sus ojos con su brazo.

Issei sólo podía pensar en que hacer, si ese chico se la arreglas para encontrar a Shio, la llevaría de su lado.

No podía permitir eso.

Además, se encontraba muy enojado por Kuroumaru, su mejor amigo prometiendo encontrar a Shio-chan para entregar a Asahi.

Si eso llegará a pasar, no tendría más opción que matar a Kuroumaru, después de todos, los amigos son reemplazables.

-...(suspiro)...que voy a hacer, ya tengo suficiente con Qilipoh, ahora tengo que lidiar con el, no puedo proteger a Shio-chan por mi cuenta...-pensaba issei.

-...Lo siento, Shio...soy un mal hermano...-era la voz de Asahi y al parecer estaba delirando.

Issei abrió los ojos para ver a Asahi que estaba murmurando.

-...soy tan cobarde, no debí separarme, pero cuando te encontré, te prometo que tendremos un castillo, te protegere, tendrá un hermoso castillo para que juegue...-murmuraba Asahi.

Issei estaba apretando los puños y los dientes, sus ojos perdía brillos mientra cambia a rojo profundo, su cabello castaño se volvía rosa oscuro.

-...esas palabras...-pensaba issei al escuchar lo que decía Asahi.

Issei estaba enojado, no, seria muy eufemismo, estaba muy furioso, ese hijo de puta estaba pensando en usurpar su lugar, darle a Shio-chan un castillo.

El castillo, era el deseo que más quería Shio-chan, un castillo divertido donde ella podía jugar todo lo que quiera, y el consiguió el castillo en forma de un apartamento que con tanto esfuerzo obtuvo.

(Autor: si claro, lo obtuvo matando a los dueños del apartamento XD)

Amargo, amargo, escuchar las palabras de ese desgraciado lo ponía enfermo, su sola presencia, su sola existencia ponía en peligro su vida de paz con Shio-chan.

-...es una plaga, si, eso es, una maldita plaga, tengo que eliminarlo ante que arruine mi vida con Shio-chan...-pensaba issei enloquecido mientras saca en un destello de magia, un cuchillo de mariposa.

Tenía que eliminarlo como sea posible.

Issei levantó el cuchillo que tenía un agarre inverso al aire con la intención de apuntar a la cabeza.

 **Cambio de escena**

Vemos a Shio en el sillón viendo la tele, ella estaba abrazando el oso que su Tou-chan le compro.

Estaba viendo la tele, pero en este momento, estaba muy inquieta, a pasado mucho tiempo, su Tou-chan no volvía.

-...Tou-chan no vino, siempre viene muy temprano...es solitario estar sola...-murmuraba Shio mientra abrazaba el oso de peluche.

Los tiempo pasaba mientra Shio se sentía más y más asustada.

-...y si Tou-chan no viene?...-pensaba Shio asustada mientra comenzaba a tener pánico.

Y si el monstruo rosa biene a devorarla.

Shio pronto salió del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta.

-...Tou-chan dijo que no saliera que es peligroso...pero...tengo miedo...-murmuraba Shio imagina al monstruo rosa devorar a Issei.

El miedo lo golpea, ella no quería que le pasará algo malo a issei.

Shio tocó el picaporte, de un solo giro, logró abrir la puerta.

Shio pronto salió de su apartamento y se bajo de la escalera hasta terminar afuera del picaporte.

Una voz se escucha escuchó en su cabeza.

-...Shio, huye, huye del monstruo, es fu oportunidad de ser libre...-era una voz fémina haciendo asustó a Shio, era la misma voz que molestaba su cabeza acerca de Huir del apartamento.

Pronto Shio comenzó a correr a azar sin darse cuenta que había pasado por el poste donde tenía un papel de se busca con su foto.

 **Fin del capitulo 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos mis lectores, aquí vengo a dejar su droga semanal, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Ahora a los comentarios.**

 **-.** **dark knight discord: gracia bro, pronto ya llega una masacre.**

 **-...werand: entiendo amigo, ya tenia planeado en el próximo capítulo lo web pusiste en el comentario anterior, issei tiene otra transformación pero es muy poderosa y peligrosa para sus enemigos.**

 **Capítulo 8: dragón negro, la supremacía oscura. Parte 1**

Vemos a issei que había detenido a tiempo de apuñalar a asahi a la cara con su cuchillo.

Su mente estaba en pánico mientras respiraba fuertemente, como si el pánico le privó el aire..

-...que demonio estoy haciendo, si no habría hecho eso, será difícil deshacerme de ese cadáver de la casa de kuro-kun...maldición, me deje llevarme por mis emociones...-pensaba enojado issei mientra hace desaparecer su cuchillo de mariposa en un destello de magia.

Issei comenzó dar la espalda a Asahi y se sentó en una silla mientra se tapa su cara con sus manos.

Estaba tratando de calmarse, ante no tendría problema en matar pero la razón era que si mataba ahora, no tendría tiempo para limpiar la escena, no con kuroumaru en su casa.

Re repente llegó el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Shio haciendo que Issei se calmará por completo y su mente comenzó a pensar con más claridad.

Tendría que esperar a que se separe de Kuroumaru para eliminarlo cuando este sólo, sin nadie a su alrededor.

ahora mismo la puerta se abrió para ver a kuroumaru que traía una bandeja de tazas y una tetera humeante.

-...eh vuelto, perdón por la demora...-decía Kuroumaru que miraba a is se.

-...no he problema...-decía Issei mientra Kuroumaru colocaba la bandeja en mesita enfrente del sillón.

-...Asahi-san, despierta...el té esta listo..-decía Kuroumaru haciendo despertar a Asahi.

Asahi rápidamente se despertaba mientra se reincorpora.

Asahi miro a Kuroumaru y Issei, su expresión se volvió miserable.

Rápidamente Asahi se levanta del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta tomando a Kuroumaru por sorpresa.

-...espera Asahi-san, a donde vas...-decía Kuroumaru preocupada.

-...agradezco que me cuiden, pero no tengo tiempo para descansar, tengo que encontrar a Shio, lo siento si fui una carga para ustedes...-decía Asahi a punto de girar el picaporte.

-... pero?..-trataba de hablar Kuroumaru sólo para que Issei se acercará a Asahi.

-...te ésta quedando en un lugar cerca de ahí?...-preguntaba Issei con una sonrisa alegre.

-...porque quiere saber...-decía Asahi con sospecha.

-...pensé que sería mejor si necesita ayuda de nosotros, ya que sería más fácil buscar a su hermanita no?..-decía Issei.

-...no gracias, estoy mejor así, agradezco su ayuda...-decía Asahi con una mirada oscura a Issei mientras se iba dejando sólo a Issei y a Kuroumaru.

-...vaya, que malo, bueno no importa, se me hace tarde...espero verte mañana Kuro-kun..-decía Issei mientra Kuroumaru sólo podía asentir.

-...entiendo Issei-kun, mañana planeamos como podemos hallar a la hermana de Asahi-san...-decía Kuroumaru mientras acompañaba a Issei a la entrada de su casa.

-...entiendo kuro-kun...cuídate...-decía Issei mientra se iba por las oscura y vacías calles del distrito.

Kuroumaru sólo podía suspirar mientra se adentraba a su casa.

 **En algún lugar cerca.**

En la cima de un edificio, estaba 4 personas que observaba la ciudad.

-...Así que, aquí es donde envío a Euclid-sama, me pregunto que habrá pasado...-decía el chico de cabello verde y ojos verde..

-...bueno, seria una oportunidad de mostrarle al lucifer nuestro valor, terminar de hacer el trabajo que ni su mano derecho pudo...-decía el chico rubio con ojos de plata..

-...solo debemos ser precavidos, si hacemos un solo error, la misión terminaría en un desastres...-decía el chico encapuchado, tenia el cabello rubio y ojos rojos con máscara de gas que cubre su boca.

-...vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempos...-decía el siguiente que tenia el cabello plateado y ojos púrpura mientra cubría su boca con una máscara facial.

Los 4 prontos comenzó a saltar de edificio a edificio para buscar a cierto objetivo.

 **Mientra tanto con Issei.**

Issei salía de la heladería, tuvo que comprar helados en el camino para darle a Shio-chan, había tenido una noche difícil, pero ya no importaba ahora, volvería a su apartamento para poder comer helado con su querida Shio-chan, se sentía feliz, esa niña lo hacía el chico más feliz del mundo.

Cuando había llegado al apartamento, Issei no pudo evitar exclamar.

Tocando el picaporte, Issei hablo.

-...eh regresado Shio-chan...-decía Issei mientras abre la puerta sólo para darse cuenta de algo.

Silencio, un total y incómodo silencio, no escucho la tele, no escucho a Shio-chan a recibirlo como siempre.

Algo estaba mal, Issei comenzó a entrar por el apartamento.

-...Shio-chan?...-preguntaba Issei caminando por el lugar del apartamento.

-...Shio-chan!...-decía Issei buscando por su habitación, pero nada.

-...Shio-chan!...-gritaba un poco Issei buscando en el armario.

-...Shio-chan!...-exclamó en pánico Issei buscando por cada habitación con miedo.

Poco a poco, el pánico llegó, Shio-chan no estaba, eso podría significar, que alguien la había secuestrado.

Podía ser 3 sospechosos.

Las facciones, Qilipoh o Asahi kobe.

Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición, Issei estaba comenzado a sentir pánico, su luz, su única luz que lo mantenía cuerdo estaba desaparecido.

Comenzando a sentirse desesperado, Issei camino hacia el sótano, abrió todos los candados y abrió la puerta.

Al bajar por los escalones del sótano hasta llegar al armario, al abrir la puerta saco feliz armario un bolso grande llenos de armas.

Tenía muchas armas, 98 armas de fuego, 150 armas blancas y 1000 granadas.

Comenzó a recoger los 2 machetes y una nodachi, la hizo desaparecer en un destello de magia, sacó su preciada motosierra, era la motosierra más grande y larga, fue difícil crearla pero le valió la pena.

Con todos sus equipos listo, se apresuró para salir del apartamento y se bajo por el elevador mientra Issei no paraba de pulsar el botón de bajar múltiples veces hasta aún comenzó a bajar.

-...descuida Shio-chan, te salvare...voy a encontrarte...-decía Issei con una mirada sin expresión mientra sus ojos ámbar cambiaba a rojo profundo que se ilumina en la oscuridad.

 **en la plaza**.

Se podría ver a Shio sentada en la banca, se encontraba muy cansada, había corrido demasiado por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, ahora mismo se encontraba pérdida ya que no sabia como regresar al apartamento.

-...que hago, estoy pérdidas, no se como regresar...tou-chan, donde esta?..-murmuraba triste Shio mientra aún abraza el peluche.

-...debería alejarte de este monstruo, no es de confianza...-decía la molesta voz que Shio sabía.

-...sal de mi cabeza...no te quiero fuera de mi cabeza...-decía Shio agarrándose la cabeza, odiaba esa voz molesta.

-...escucha, debes confiar en mi, ese tou-chan, no es de confianza, debes alejarte como puedas de el...-decía una voz.

Shio cerró los ojos para luego abrir y encontrarse en un lugar oscuro, detrás de Shio estaba otra Shio pero con el pelo plateada con ojos naranjas con unas pupilas en forma raras.

-...fue un error haberlo resucitado, debemos alejarnos del, tiene que escucharme, el no es una buena persona, solo te quiere por mi poder dentro de ti...-decía la niña con seriedad.

-...cállate, cállate, es mentira que Tou-chan sea mala persona, Tou-chan siempre me quiere...-exclama tercamente Shio no queriendo escuchar esa ángel malvada.

-...maldición, a este paso nos encontrará...-pensaba enojada la niña.

Mientra Shio cerraba los ojos para luego abrir ya encontraba en la banca de la plaza.

-...porque esa voz no desaparece, tal vez debería decirle a Tou-chan, no, se preocuparía...-pensaba Shio para luego escuchar una explosión detrás suyo que mando a Shio a derrapar al suelo.

Shio se levanta para ver a un chico de cabello verde que tenia su puño en el cráter, su sonrisa sanguinaria.

-...al fin te encontramos, la niña que tiene el poder de Dios bíblico...-decía el peliverde.

Shio estaba asustada ya que de repente aparecía más personas, en total era 4.

Los 4 la rodeaba.

-...Así que esa mocosa tiene el poder de traer a los muertos de nuevo a la vida...-decía el de cabello rubio con el nombre de kureto.

-...pensar que tal poder, terminaría en manos de una humana...-decía el cabello rubio y ojos rojos con el nombre de kurome

-...bueno, es hora de llevarla a nuestro jefe...-decía el cabello verde con el nombre de katsu mientra se acerca a la niña para agarrarla por el cuello de la camisa.

-...debemos terminar rápido...a este paso, puede que la situación se vuelva problemáticos...-decía el pelo blanco con el nombre de tsukimaru.

La niña intentaba alejarse del peliverde.

-...Sueltame, Sueltame, que quiero estar con mi Tou-chan...-decía Shio.

-...cierra la boca, deja de moverte tanto, o mataremos a ese Tou-chan tuyo?..-decía Katsu haciendo asustar a la niña.

Shio estaba mortificada al escuchar la amenaza, comenzaba a sentir el miedo.

Tou-chan, ellos le haría daño a Tou-chan.

De repente Katsu le pega un golpe de chuleta en su nuca para hacerla dormir.

-...listo, ya me comenzaba a ponerme los nervios por sus quejas...-decía Katsu.

-...esa misión si fue fácil...-decía Kureto mientra veía a Katsu llevar a la niña inconsciente.

-...bien, vanos, debemos entregar a la niña a Rizevim-sama...-decía Tsukimaru.

Antes de alguno pudiera decir algo, la niña movió su pequeña manita en el brazo de Katsu.

-...pero que...-exclamó Katsu al ver como el cabello negro de la niña se volvía plateada.

-... **Ark!.**...-exclama la niña con una voz distorsionada mientra su mano crea una explosión de magia sagrada haciendo explotar el brazo.

-...Arghhhhhhhhh mi puto brazo!..-exclama de dolor Katsu mientra se agarra su muñón que no paraba de sangrar.

Los 3 se separaron para ver a la niña como le surgía de su espalda muchas alas hechos de luz blanco y en su cabeza era un halo dorado.

-...ustedes sucios demonios, se atreven a intentar usar mi poder para sus propios beneficios, yo milagro, la antigua poder de Dios, lo pufiricare con la luz de la destrucción...-decía Milagro en el cuerpo de Shio mientra abría los ojos mostrando sus ojos dorados con pupilas en forma raras.

En su mano derecha era una espada bastarda hecho de luz.

 **Fin del capitulo 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos mis lectores, aquí vengo a dejar su droga semanal, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Ahora a los comentarios.**

 **-...Werand:entiendo amigo, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá Rias junto a su sequito, jajajaja espero que disfrute esa masacre plasmado en letras .**

 **Capítulo 9: dragón negro, la supremacía oscura. Parte 2**

 **Plaza**

Los 3 estaban enfrente de la niña, no podría subestimarla, ya que fue capaz de usar la energía sagrada para destruir el brazo de katsu con mucha facilidad.

Katsu sólo podía levantarse mientra se agarra el muñón, miraba con irá a la mocosa que le destruyó el brazo.

Kurome siendo el estratega del grupo, analizaba por completo a la niña, al parecer, ella libero su verdadero poder.

El poder que la niña tenía, era el poder sagrado, pero a diferencia del poder sagrado de la facciones de cielo que era poder sagrado débil.

La niña tenía el verdadero poder sagrado capaz de eliminar la oscuridad.

-...Ark, el poder que usó Dios para acabar con los 4 rey demonios originales, no hay duda, esa niña siendo humana, puede llegar a matarnos si se lo propone...debemos tener cuidado..-decía Kurome.

-...Así que un sucio demonio a hecho su tarea, no importa, voy a mandarlo directo al infierno...-decía Milagro mientras levantaba su espada en guardia.

-...para ser pequeña, tiene una boca grande para hablar...-decía Kureto mientras se lanza para atacar con su espada.

La niña salta hacia atrás mientras sus alas de luz disparar una lluvia de proyectiles en forma de plumas de luz.

Kureto esquivaba y desviaba los ataques con su espada.

Llegó a tiempo para lanzar una huelga que es detenido por la espada de la niña.

La niña lanzó una huelga descendente pero Kureto desvío rápidamente y lanzó una huelga rápida, la niña esquivo a dura pena y trato de alejarse pero Kureto no lo permitía.

Katsu y tsukimaru se lanzaron con la intención de abrumar a la niña.

Milagro hacia todos los posibles para luchar contra los 3 mientra Kurome estaba quieto analizando a su objetivo.

-...como pensé, aun con el poder sagrado, no tiene la experiencia para usarlo correctamente, y menos poder luchar...-pensaba Kurome.

Esquivando una huelga descendente de Kureto, Milagro aprovecha para lanzar una huelga que lastimó el brazo de Kureto.

-...arghh, maldita mocosa...-gruñia Kureto mientras el fuego regerenaba su brazo cortado, era un miembro del clan phenex que fue desterrado por asociar con Rizevim.

Milagro recibió un puñetazo por la espalda por Katsu que tenia puños envuelto con senjutsu, tenia orejas de lobo y una cola, era un lobo yokai.

-...maldición, no puedo usar todo mi poder con ese cuerpo tan pequeño, tengo que alejarme de ellos y eliminarlo uno por uno...-pensaba milagro.

Tsukimaru que tenia su cuerpo envuelto en energía, intento atacar a su espalda mientra Katsu se lanzaba de frente.

Milagro chasquea los dientes mientra levantaba su mano en el aire.

-... **Ark**!...-exclama la niña mientra su mano crea una intensa luz blanca que cegó a los 2.

Tanto Tsukimaru como Katsu se detuvo de golpe ya que sus ojos no soportaba la luz sagrada.

Milagro aprovecha para crear una lanza de luz blanca y atravesar a Tsukimaru en el pecho.

Tsukimaru cae de espalda al suelo mientra gruñia de dolor ya que el poder sacro quemaba sus entrañas.

Creando una esfera de luz en la palma de su mano, milagro aventó la esfera de luz en el pecho de Katsu.

La esfera explota en una explosión sagrada mandando a Katsu a chocar de espalda contra un árbol.

Milagro miro a kurome y kureto.

Milagro prepara su espada mientra miras sus 2 enemigos.

Kureto estaba a punto de atacar sólo para que kurome colocará su mano en el hombro.

-...ya analice todo, no deberíamos seguir gastando más energía, yo me haré cargo...-decía Kurome mientra camina hacia milagro.

Milagro al ver a Kurome a avanzar, disparo una ráfagas de plumas contra Kurome.

Kurome esquivaba tranquilamente los ataques como si nada mientra aún caminaba hacia milagro.

-...no tiene caso, puedo ver por donde atacarán...Así que rindase o saldrá lastimada, odio lastimar a los niños..-decía Kurome mientra milagro sólo apretaba los dientes mientra se lanza contra Kurome.

Kurome sólo podía negar su cabeza mientra levantaba su mano derecha.

Milagro lanza una huelga descendente contra Kurome, era rubio fácilmente atrapó el filo de la espada de luz con su mano que era cubierto con un tono metálico color azabache.

-... **armamento oscuro**...lastima que tu espada no tenga el filo necesario para cortar mi brazo...-decía Kurome para luego golpear a milagro con un puñetazo rápido al estómago.

Milagro escupe saliva mientra su cabello plateada vuelve a ser el color negro, ella cae inconsciente mientra cae al suelo.

Los 3 se acercaba para ver a la niña con molestia.

Kureto colocó su pie en la espalda de la niña, estaba molesto por que esa mocosa le quito su brazo.

-...nos causó mucho problema, mocosa estúpida...-decía Katsu enojado.

-...si, siendo tan joven, se las arregla para vencer a los 2 de ustedes...que patético..-decía Kureto mirando con decepción a Katsu y a tsukimaru.

-...tch, casi pierdo un brazo...con suerte puedo usar el poder del clan phenex...-decía Kureto moviendo su brazo derecho correctamente.

-...bien, nos vamos ahora, ante de que la facciones se entere...-decía Kurome.

Ante de que algunos pudiera decir algo, sintió algo, como si algo cambiará el aire...

-...no puedo permitir que se la lleven...-dijo una voz que puso a los 4 en alerta.

Los 4 vieron a un chico de sudadera negra con capucha, en su mano era una nodachi.

-...tiene algo que es mio y lo quiero de vuelta...-decía el chico mientra levantaba su mano libre.

-...si nos negamos...-decía Kureto con arrogancia mientra saca su katana.

Esa respuesta causó que la mano de issei explotará en electricidad negra y rosa, la mirada que tenia, era muy oscura.

-...entonce te mataré de la peor forma posible...-decía Issei con un tono monótono.

-...ja ja ja ja ja, inténtalo si pued...-Katsu no pudo terminar de hablar ya que issei había aparecido enfrente de el, en un parpadeo con su mano metida en su pecho, justo donde podía estar su corazón.

-...Cállate...-decía issei haciendo que la mano este cubierta de electricidad haciendo explotar el corazón de Katsu

sacando lentamente la mano del pecho y lo limpio con la ropa de Katsu, Katsu estaba en silencio, trataba de procesar todo pero no podía, intento moverse sólo para caer boca abajo, debajo formando un charco de sangre.

-...ustedes trataron de quitarme algo muy preciado, por eso, ustedes morirán...-decían issei preparando su nochachi en su mano derecha y un cuchillo de mariposa en su mano izquierda

Tanto kureto como Tsukimaru se preparaba para luchar, kureto estaba sorprendido por la muerte de su compañero del grupo.

Kurome sólo podía estar tranquilo mirando la escena, eso se estaba saliendo del control.

Al parecer, se había metido con el sujeto equivocado.

Issei estaba pensando en muchas formas de masacrar a los 3 que estaba de frente, ellos, ellos se atrevieron a tocar a Shio-Chan, no, hizo que más que tocarla, la golpearon, eso no lo iba a perdonar fácilmente.

Caminando lentamente con sus 2 armas en sus manos, Issei miraba a los 2.

A kureto y a Tsukimaru, no necesitaba saber que el de la capucha con máscara es el líder, hasta ahora solo se enfocaria en destruir a los 2, hacerle sentir una desesperación tan alta que no tendrá deseo de seguir viviendo.

Kureto sólo podía sonreír con arrogancia mientra prepara su katana en guardia.

-...de seguro fue suerte, este idiota de Katsu sólo bajo la guardia...voy a derrotarlo...-decía kureto.

-...no lo haga, si atacas de frente, será tu final...-decía Kurome de forma inexpresiva.

-... **arte marcial: destello rápido..**.-exclamó kureto mientra desaparece y reaparece detrás de Issei.

 **(Choque de metales)**

Issei sin mirar, detuvo el ataque con su espada en un agarre inverso.

Issei patea a kureto de distancia.

-...maldito...-pensaba enojado Kureto sólo sorprender al ver a Issei enfrente suyo.

Con una expresión en blanco, Issei lanzó una lluvia de puñalada a kureto con su cuchillo mientra el rubio esquivaba y desviaba.

La velocidad que iba eran rápido, kureto se vio obligado a retroceder mientra esquiva todos los ataques.

-...es rápido...es mas peligroso si pelea a sustancia corta...-pensaba Kurome mientra veía la pelea.

Kureto retrocede de un salto para luego desaparecer y reaparecer a lado de Issei con una huelga al cuello, solo para ser desviado con el golpe de la nodachi.

Kureto se enoja para luego lanzar una ráfagas de huelgas contra Issei sólo para ser cortado brutalmente con una huelga de su nodachi, ese corte le había cortado el brazo.

-...Arghhhhhhh...-rugía kureto sólo para ver a Issei como desaparecía esas armas en partículas de luz.

Levantando sus 2 manos, hizo aparecer la motosierra gigante horrorizando a kureto.

-...que bueno que eres inmortal por tener los genes de phenex, será divertido jugar contigo...-decía Issei con una sonrisa alegre para luego atravesar la motosierra en su estómago.

 **(Sonido de motosierra)**

-...Arghhhhhhh basta basta, quita eso de mi...-rugía Kureto mientra sentía como desgarraba todos desde adentro.

Issei saco la motosierra con brutalidad haciendo salir órganos.

Kureto con horror, estaba tratando de acomodar sus órganos sólo para ver a Issei que tenia una mirada inexpresiva.

El fuego del clan phenex estaba ayudando a sanar sus heridas, Issei estaba sonriendo por dentro.

Issei encendió la motosierra y le pegó en la entrepierna haciendo desgarrar la carne de abajo causando que Kureto gritara de agonía.

-...Arghhhhhhhhhhhh, kurome, tsukimaru, Ayúdame, Ayúdame!...-rugía con agonía Kureto sólo para que Issei usará motosierra para cortarle las piernas haciéndolo sufrir más.

Con su mano libre, sacó de su dimensión de bolsillo un frasco de agua bendita y le rocío encima de Kureto ocasionandole más dolor y quitandole de forma temporal su inmortalidad haciendo que Kureto sintiera mucha agonía.

Issei ahora se enfocó en los mi que no se movía.

-...me sorprende que no lo ayudará, acaso ustedes no son amigo...-decía Issei.

-...Kureto se lo merece por no escucharme, eres realmente peligroso...quien eres?..-decía Kurome con seriedad.

-...me llamo Issei hyoudo...ahora quiero saber, que quiere de Shio-chan...-decía Issei haciendo desaparecer su motosierra en partículas de energía.

-...no estamos autorizado para decirte tanto, es hora de que te rinda, aunque haya derrotado a Kureto y matará a katsu, todavía es 2 contra uno...-decía kurome mientra levantaba su puño que era envuelto en una capa metálica de color azabache.

-...entonce te sacaré la información a mi manera, así por favor, no mueran tan rápido...-decía Issei con una sonrisa.

Tsukimau cubrió su cuerpo con energía demoníaca y se lanzó contra Issei.

Pronto crea una garra hecha de energía demoníaca y lanza un zarpazo contra Issei.

Issei sólo podía murmura una palabra ante de recibir el ataque..

-... **Godspeed**...-murmuraba Issei mientra su cuerpo desaparece en un destello se velocidad .

Issei termina detrás de Tsukimau mientra el peliblanco era empalado con múltiples lanzas de rayos en su cuerpo. Ellos vieron que issei estaba cubierto de electricidad rosa, su cabello era espigado de color rosa.

-...como, no vi atacar...-pensaba incrédulo Tsukimau.

Issei miraba de reojo a Tsukimau que seguía en Shock.

Pronto escucho el grito de irá de Kureto, vio a Kureto que estaba enfadado mientras su cuerpo era cubierto de fuego.

-...al diablo con la misión, voy a hacerlo pedazos, voy a reducirlo a cenizas...nadie me humilla...me oíste, nadie me humilla!...-rugía furioso Kureto mientra prepara su espada en posición de battojutsu.

-... **Arte marcial: destello fugaz.**..-rugía Kureto mientra se lanza a toda velocidad contra issei dejando una explosión detrás.

En cámara lenta, veía a Kureto sacar la katana de la vaina y viaja a una velocidad más allá de la luz a punto de tocar el cuello de issei.

 **(Sonido de choque y carne desgarrada)**

La sangre salió derramada, Kureto estaba en silencio mientra miraba a issei que tenia sus brazos en sus manos.

-...que es esto, porque tiene mis brazos?...porque, porque nada funciona...-murmuraba Kureto mientra miraba sus brazos cortados que salía geiser de sangre.

Issei tiro los brazos al suelo y preparó su brazo derecho.

Issei desaparece y reaparece detrás de Kureto con la cabeza de Kureto incrédulo, el cuerpo salía un geiser de sangre.

Issei miro el cuerpo de Kureto que caía al suelo

Issei levantó su mano al cielo mientra era envuelto de electricidad rosa

Pronto ellos vieron la nubes que emergía encima de ellos, entre las nubes surgía un dragón hecho de electricidad.

-... **thunder fang!**...-murmura issei bajando la mano haciendo que el dragón descendieran hacia el cadáver de Kureto que era reducido a cenizas.

Pronto llegó una poderosa envolvió todo el lugar de la plaza.

Cuando la explosión término, tanto kurome como tsukimaru había salido a tiempo para esquivar el ataque devastador de issei.

Los 2 vieron a issei que tenia desactivado su Godspeed mientras sostenía a inconsciente Shio al estilo nupcial.

-...eres realmente un monstruo, ese ataque tenía el poder de destruir toda una ciudad...-decía Kurome mirando toda la destrucción.

-...descuida, antes de que la pelea iniciará, los atrape en mi dimensión de bolsillo que tenia una réplica de esa plaza, lo hace ver tan real y no podría llegar a escapar...no tiene caso que sigan luchando, todos ustedes morirán por intentar robar a Shio-chan de mi...-decía issei le da la espalda al grupo para ir directo a la banca para Shio-chan

No sí te mató primeros!...-rugió tsukimaru mientra crea una lanza de energía demoniaca.

Tsukimaru lanzó la lanza para darle a issei por la espalda, pero fallo, la lanza rozó al brazo de Shio dejando una herida de corte.

Issei lentamente abrió los ojos, sus ojos rojos cada vez se volvía más profundo, miro la sangre que salía de la herida de Shio-chan.

Había lastimado a Shio-chan, se atrevieron a lastimar a Shio-chan.

Issei poco a poco perdía la cordura, su cuerpo brotaba una aura oscura, tanto Kurome como tsukimaru llegaron a ver una silueta detrás de issei.

Esa silueta era oscura con ojos rosas, su cuerpo era descomunal.

-...no debiste hacer eso...-susurraba issei mientra camina hacia la banca para dejarla acostada ahí, issei se dio la vuelta para mirar a los 2 con una mirada muerta.

Issei se acercó a ellos para estar en frente, pronto llegó el temblor junto con un gigantesco pilar de fuego rosa y negro, los 2 estaban comenzando a sentir tanto miedo, nunca había sentido tanto poder que exudaba issei.

Ellos vieron una gigantesca figura en el pilar de fuego rosa y negro unos ojos rojos que ilumina.

-... **Soy la fuerza, soy el poder, lo soy todo! ¡Mi ser es la espada del dios que destruirá todo! Black dragón Mode!..**.-rugía una voz adulta y distorsionada mientra el pilar era divido por un gigantesco ser de armadura draconico de color negro y rosa, en su mano era era una espada hecho de fuego negro y rosa.

-... **YO SOY, LA OSCURA SUPREMACÍA, AQUEL QUE ESTÁ POR ENCIMA DE TODOS, EL FIN A LLEGADO!..**.-rugía la criatura mientra levantaba sus brazos al cielo, ese rugido provocó una onda de choque levantó mucho polvo.

Los 2 se cubrieron sus ojos con sus brazos por la intensa onda de choque.

-... **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!, QUE LA JODIDA MASACRE EMPIECE AHORA!..**.-rugía issei con mucha arrogancia y crueldad.

Tsukimaru crea una lanza de energía y lanzó contra issei sólo para que issei de una patada al pecho, partió a Tsukimaru en 2 de una patada.

Kurome estaba sorprendido, no tenía oportunida alguna, no podría, quería escapar, quería escapar.

-... **AHORA SIGUE TU, INSECTO.**...-decía issei con arrogancia.

 **pronto la noche se tiñó de sangre.**

 **Fin del capitulo 9**

 **La forma final de issei es la de blazblue terumi susanoo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos mis lectores, aquí vengo a dejar su droga semanal, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 10: dragón negro, la supremacía oscura. Parte final**

 **Plaza**

Kurome no podía hacer nada más mirar esa criatura, podía decir que estaba enfrentando a la personificación del poder absoluto.

Solo sola presencia le causaba mucho terror, ese monstruo estaba con los brazos cruzados mientra lo miraba abajo.

-... **AHORA SIGUE TU, INSECTO...** -decía la criatura con una voz profunda y poderosa.

Kurome no podía siquiera moverse, no podía mover un músculo, ese ser le causaba un miedo tan grande, ni Rizevim siendo el lucifer le causaba esa sensación.

-... **ACASO TIENE MIEDOS, ATACAME CON TODOS, TE DARÉ VENTAJA, GOLPEAME TANTAS VECES HASTA QUE DECIDA SI TERMINASTE.**..-decía la criatura de brazos cruzados.

Lo estaba burlando, ese monstruo lo estaba llamando débil, el, era el más fuerte físicamente de la qilipoh, no caería tan fácil.

-...que bestia tan arrogante, te haré que te arrepienta...-decía kurome enojado

Quitando la capucha y la máscara de gas, cubrió sus brazos hasta los hombres con un tono negro azabache.

Todo su torso ahora era una aleación oscura.

-... **Armamento completo..**.-decía kurome mientra miraba a la criatura.

-... **Aumento de poder x100%, Aumento de velocidad x 100%, aumento de defensa x 100%, Aumento de defensa mágica x 100%, inmunidad a ataques físicos, inmunidad a ataques mágico...** -Rugía Kurome mientra su cuerpo era envuelto en una aura mágica de múltiples colores.

Con un gran incremento de poder, podía luchar a la par de Sairaorg bael junto a su balance breaker.

Kurome pronto salta para pegar un poderoso uppercut bajo la barbilla de la criatura seguido con múltiples puñetazos a la mandíbula de la criatura.

-...Ahhhhhhhhh...-rugía Kurome mientras le pega tanto puñetazos y patadas hasta terminar con un codazo a la cabeza.

Todos los golpes que daba, no le hacía nada, es como si la criatura no sentía dolor.

Pronto elevó su poder mágico para lanzar una tremenda patada a la cabeza de Issei pero no se inmuta.

Tomando distancia, Kurome lanzó una ráfagas de magia de oscuridad contra Issei.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...-rugía Kurome mientra seguía disparando más y más poder hasta terminar con crear una espada de oscuridad de tamaño de un edificio para lanzar una huelga descendente sobre Issei provocando una gigantesca explosión.

Después de la explosión, vio a la criatura que todavía seguía con los brazos cruzados mientra su cuerpo no sufría ningún daño.

-... **ESO ES TODOS?...ESO ES TODO TU PODER, QUÉ BROMA...** -decía la criatura.

Eso hizo enojar a kurome.

-...Cállate!...-rugió Kurome cubriendo todo su cuerpo con poder mágico.

Iseei con una brutalidad inmensa, le pega una colosal patada a la cabeza de Kurome, era tan fuerte que su mandíbula se hizo añico.

La fuerza de la patada fue a tal que kurome choco contra 3 edificios hasta terminar de espalda contra una pared.

Kurome sólo podía escupir sangre mientra aparecía Iseei que lo agarró su rostro.

-... **VAMOS A JUGAR!...-** rugía la criatura mientra usaba el cuerpo de kurome para atravesar a 10 edificios con mucha brutalidad causando que los edificios cayeran.

Saliendo de los escombro, Iseei corría con kurome en su mano.

Salto desde muy alto para luego ir directo a la cima del edificio de 7 pisos y atravesar con Kurome de cabeza a los 7 pisos hasta terminar al ultimo.

En una explosión de escombro, salía la criatura que mando de una patada a kurome hasta atravesar unos cuantos edición más.

-... **ORA ORA ORA ORA, PREPÁRATE, VAMOS A JUGAR UNA VEZ MÁS.**...-rugía la criatura que corría hacia Kurome que están en el suelo.

Lo levantó al aire de una patada para luego agarrarle la cabeza y aventarle la cabeza al suelo.

Iseei comenzó a aventarle múltiples veces la cabeza de Kurome al suelo hasta formar un cráter profundo hasta dejarlo bocabajo en el suelo.

-... **LLORA!.**...-Rugía Iseei mientra salta encima para aterrizar con un doble pisotón a la espalda de Kurome ocasionando mucho dolor mientra el cráter era mas profundo.

Issei lo levanta con sus 2 brazos el cuerpo de kurome.

-... **ROMPE ESPALDA.**...-rugía la criatura mientra salta del cráter pata aterrizar afuera del cráter mientra golpea a Kurome de espalda contra su rodilla destruyendo toda la vértebra.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh...-rugía Kurome de dolor.

-... **VAMOS LLORA MÁS, LLORA MÁS, LLORA MÁS..**..-rugía sádicamente la criatura mientra le pega múltiples codazos a la espalda de Kurome haciendo que el quedará lisiado de por vida.

Pronto Issei tira a kurome al suelo, el estaba temblando de dolor, su expresión era incredulidad, era tanto dolor que no podía hablar...

-... **QUE ABURRIDO, LEVANTANTE...**..-exigía la criatura mientras Kurome aún seguía sin salir de su asombro.

-... **TE DIJE QUÉ TE LEVANTE.** -rugía La criatura mientras agarra el rostro de Kurome para volverle pegar un rodillazo al estómago haciendo vomitar sangre Kurome para luego Issei pegar doble golpe de martillo con su brazo.

-... **ORA ORA ORA ORA, LEVANTANTE, PELEA UN POCO MÁS!...**.-rugía Issei mientra le pegaba múltiples pisotones a la cabeza haciendo más daños para luego mandarlo lejos de una patada.

-... **QUE PELEA MÁS DIGNA EH TENIDO, SI REALMENTE FUERA DIGNA...**.-decía la criatura con broma mientra se cruza de brazos.

Kurome con mucho esfuerzo, se levanta, su cuerpo ahora era cubierto de aura verde gracia a su magia de curación, no era suficiente pero bastaba para estar a apena de pie.

-...mostraré mi verdadero poder, tenia pensando usarlo contra los 4 rey demonios, por la gloria de Qilipoh...-rugía Kurome mientra su cuerpo era envuelto en una intensa oscuridad.

De la mano de kurome surgía una esfera de energía que irradiaba mucha oscuridad, era el tamaño de una pelota de fútbol.

-... **MARAVILLOSO, DAME CON TODO LO QUÉ TENGA, NO TE CONTENGA.**...-rugía Issei levantando los brazos al aire.

-...perece en la oscuridad... **Dead end..**...-rugía Kurome mientra la esfera dispara un gigantesco haz de energía oscura que devoró a Issei por completo por completo.

El haz destruía todo los edificios falsos como si nada.

La explosión termina para ver mucho polvos de humo.

Kurome se encontraba muy cansado, había usado todas sus reservas mágicas para hacer un ataque de esa gran escala.

-...Lo hice, finalmente, lo hice...-decía Kurome sólo para tener una expresión de horror al ver como el humo se disuelve.

Estaba Issei con los brazos cruzados, había poca suciedad en su armadura, era una broma, solo polvo en la armadura.

-... **DECEPCIONANTE...MUY DECEPCIONANTE..**..-murmura Issei negándo su cabeza.

-...como, como demonio es posible, mi mejor ataque no funciona en ti...-exclama Kurome.

-... **JAJAJAJAJA SI QUIERE SABER, CUANDO ESTOY EN ESE ESTADO, MI ARMADURA ABSORBE TANTO PODER MÁGICO COMO ATAQUES FÍSICOS Y LA DEVUELVO CON EL DOBLE DE POTENCIA, AHORA QUE ME DISTE MUCHO PODER MÁGICO, ES HORA DE DESPEDIRTE...**.-decía la criatura mientra abría la fauces.

Kurome no tenia esperanza, no podía ganar, no tenía oportunidad con el.

De la fauces de esa criatura surgía una esfera de energía roja y negra se arremolinan hasta formar una esfera comprimida de poder.

-... **INFERNAL BLAST !.**...-rugía la criatura mientras abre las fauces para disparar un gigantesco haz giratorio de fuego que borró a Kurome de la existencia junto a la mitad de la ciudad.

La criatura estaba cansando mientra su cuerpo sufría grietas para luego explotar en partículas de energía para revelar a Issei que volvió a la normalidad.

Issei comenzó a vomitar mucha sangre, había sido muy un imprudente, eso empeoró más su enfermedad, necesitaba la luz que emitía Shio-chan.

Levantándose con dificultad, Issei se acercó a la banca para recogerla al estilo nupcial mientra ambos desaparecían en partículas de energía.

 **Mundo real.**

 **Plaza**

Issei ahora se encontraba muy cansado con sangre saliendo de su comisura, con Shio-chan en sus brazos, comenzó a caminar para dirigirse hacia su apartamento.

Ahora mismo sabía quién era el verdadero culpable.

Qilipoh.

Iba a destruir esa organización sin ayuda de nadie, ellos lastimaron a Shio-chan, ellos sufrirá un destino peor que la muerte...

 **Fin del capitulo 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos mis lectores, aquí vengo a dejar su droga semanal, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Werand: gracia por comentar amigo, voy a tomar esa parte del comentario sobre agredirse cuando haya pierde la cordura, además sería épico lo que se viene en el próximo capítulo, también habrá yaoi en algunas escena ja ja ja.**

 **Capítulo 11: destruir a Qlippoh parte 1**

 **Apartamento de issei**

Entrando por la puerta de su apartamento, issei que tenia a Shio cargando en sus brazos, se dirigió a la habitación, la colocó en la cama y se dirigió al baño para sacar los primeros auxilio, sacos las vendas para colocarsela en los brazos y cabeza.

Después de un buen rato, issei miraba con mucha tristeza a Shio-chan, estaba inconsciente, su cuerpo tenía rasguño.

Se estaba culpando así mismo por todo lo que paso, si no hubiera salido del apartamento y dejar sola a Shio-chan, nada hubiera pasado.

Las lágrimas salía de sus ojos sin brillos, issei se quedo a su lado para velar por ella.

Issei vio que el cuerpo de Shio-chan brillaban con una débil luz sagrada para luego desaparecer, al parecer su cuerpo aún no se recupera por completo.

Issei apretó los dientes mientra no paraba de llorar, no paraba de culparse así mismo por todo lo que paso.

-...Shio-chan, es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa, te prometí que te protegería, te prometí que estaría para ti, aun así, no pude hacer nada para salvarte ante, maldición, maldición, maldición MALDICIÓN!...-pensaba furioso Issei al ultimo mientra se retira de la habitación de Shio.

Quedando afuera de la habitación, Issei camino hasta llegar al comedor. Ahí comenzó a caminar en círculo, estaba pensando en que hacer.

Había fallado, había fallado en todos, no importaba que tan bien hacia las cosas, siempre había errores y defecto que termina mal.

No matar a Asahi kobe, dejar sola a Shio-chan sólo para terminar herida y golpeada por los integrantes de esa maldita organización que tanto dolor le hizo en el pasado.

Primero Euclid, ahora esos 4 basuras, Qlippoth, realmente estaba empezando a volverse molesto.

Tenía que eliminarlo ahora, eso no quedaría así.

Digiriendo al baño, sacó unas píldoras especiales que hacía que sus órganos se recupere por completo debido al uso de ese poder llamado blackDragon mode.

Ese poder es tan grande que sin duda lo hace invencible, pero debido a su enfermedad, su esperanza de vida se reduce muy rápidamente.

Esas píldoras especiales le da una esperanza de vida de 10 años con cada píldora que tomaba, eso permite usar más el poder de BlackDragon mode sin preocuparse de la enfermedad de la caída del amor.

Issei ya no soporto más, sacó del bolsillo, un celular, iba a llamar a un aliado suyo que ayudó a esconderse de la facciones por 5 años.

Marcando el numero, Issei colocó el celular en su oreja y espero a que lo atendiera.

-...hola?...-escuchaba una voz que Issei conocía.

-...Joker, quiero que venga a mi casa...-decía Issei con frialdad.

-...amigo, son las 2 de la noche, puede esperar mañana...-decía soñoliento una voz joven.

-...AHORAAAA!...-gritaba Issei furioso.

-...me necesita para algo...-escuchaba una voz detrás de Issei, Issei guardo su celular para darse la vuelta y mirar al chico sentado en el sillón.

Era un chico de 22, cabello negro largo atado en cola de caballo y ojos color púrpura, su ropa era vestido formal casi similar a una túnica, su expresión era muy perezosa, en su mano era un libro antiguo

Joker Vita, descendiente del mago merlin, era un típico otaku que vivía a unas cuadra de su apartamento y también su mayor aliado de confianza.

Gracias a Joker, había logrado lavar el cerebros a todos los residentes del apartamento para que no recuerde del anterior dueño de ese apartamentos, además que gracia a el, había logrado obtener todas las armas del mundo.

Joker era su mano derecha y también su doctor, ya que el fue que creo las píldoras especiales y también las píldoras para la traumas.

-...quiero que me ayude, quiero destruir a alguien y tu me vas a llevar con ellos...-susurraba Issei con tanta frialdad.

-...sabes que no lo haré gratis, no?...-decía joker sólo para recibir 3 fajos de billetes verdes.

-...hmmm, de eso estamos hablando, a donde quiere que te lleve...-decía Joker con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-...Qlippoh...-decía Issei haciendo que Joker abriera los ojos en shock.

-...que hizo ellos esta vez, mató a tu perro o que?...-decía Joker en broma.

-...lastimó a Shio-chan...-decía Issei haciendo que Joker diera un suspiro.

-...mierda, siento mucho pena por ellos...-decía Joker en broma ya que sabía muy bien que Issei haría lo que sea por esa niña.

si alguien lastimaba la niña, sentiría el infierno.

Además, el fue nombrado como el Tío favorito de Shio, era raro que al final Issei le confiara a Joker como para que sea su tío.

Joker no lo molestaba, solo le gustaba la compañía de la niña cuando Issei le pedía ya que también se había encariñado con la niña.

De repente Issei saco 1 bolsa negra, y le dio a Joker.

-...que es esto?...-decía Joker mirando la bolsa.

-...la cabeza del sujeto del clan phenex, tu ama experimentar con los demonios, pensé que te gustaría tener la sangre y carne de un miembro de la ave inmortal...-decía Issei haciendo sonreír mucho a Joker que con gusto acepto la bolsa.

-...si me ayuda, te daré la cabeza del lucifer real, que dices...solo quiero que me envíe a donde esta ellos...-decía Issei.

-...por supuesto...no hay problema...-decía Joker mientra hacia desaparecer la bolsa con magia para luego levantarse.

Issei pronto se dirigió a su cuarto y preparó todo, usaba una nueva vestimenta hecha para pelear.

Ahora un pantalón negro con cinturón, zapatos con punta de acero, una camisa casi abierta con una gabardina con capucha color rosa con detalles negro.

Ya estaba listo para ir a la batalla, ellos sufrirán.

Ante de que pudiera acercarse, issei sintió que algo horrible en su cabeza.

-...no, no, no!...-exclama en pánico issei mientra cae de rodillas, sus recuerdos de la torturas volvieron con más fuerza.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhh matame, matame por dios, no quiero vivir así...-rogaba issei en agonía mientra se agarraba su cara.

Joker sólo podía maldecir mientra se apresuró ir al baño para sacar esas medicinas que el fabricó.

al encontrarla, Joker se apresuró para dársela a Issei sólo para ver a issei a punto de usar el cuchillo para quitarse la vida.

-...Mierda, espera!...-exclama Joker usando su magia para paralizar a issei.

Eso tuvo oportunidad para ir y hacerla tragar esas píldoras forma forzada haciendo que issei poco a poco se calmará.

-...estuvo cerca, casi te suicida!...-decía Joker con incredulidad mientras issei todavía seguía de rodillas mientra respiraba.

-...malditos recuerdos, como desearía jamás tenerlo...-decía issei un poco cansando.

-...aun con tus recuerdos suprimidos, quiere ir a destruir esa organización?...-preguntaba Joker.

-...si, si no hago algo a respecto, ellos lo volverán a hacerlo...por eso voy a destruirlo...-decía Issei levantándose del suelo.

-...una vez que te envié fuera de Tokio, las facciones, incluso ophis te detectará por su gran poder, recuerda que yo rodee esa pequeña ciudad con una barrera que suprime todo su poder para que nadie te detecte...-decía Joker.

-...lo se, pero que importa las facciones, si se meten en mi vida feliz con Shio-chan...dijo Issei para mirar a Joker con una sonrisa alegre.

-...lo destruiré, solo eso lo haré...-decía Issei causando que el sudor de Joker deslizará por su mejilla.

-...je je je, bien, te enviare a ahí, sentí el poder de Rizevim, se encuentra en Alemania, trifa, te enviare ahí...-decía Joker mientra abre su libro y comienza a recitar sus palabras.

-...una cosa, quiero que cuide a Shio-chan por mi, volveré cuando termine con ellos...-decía Issei.

-...Si claro, solo traeme la cabeza y estaremos a manos...-decía Joker para luego extender la mano a Issei.

-... **Gate: Trifa...**.-decía Joker envolviendo a Issei con una luz dorada para luego desaparecer dejando a Joker sólo en casa.

-...(suspiro)...volveré a ser niñero, que mas da, quiero dormir...-decía Joker para luego dormir en el sillón.

 **Con Issei.**

Issei estaba en el precipicio donde estaba el gran castillo, ahí podía ver 2 guardias montando guardia, uno era un gigante y el otro un caballero.

También podía sentir la energía de Rizevim.

Issei sólo podía sonreír mientra extendía su mano al aire.

Las nubes arremolina en el cielo nocturno creando una enorme nube de tormenta que estaba encima del castillo.

-...que demonio...-exclama el gigante.

-...estamos bajos ataque...-exclamó el caballero.

Para la sorpresa de ambos, surgió un gigantesco dragón hecho de electricidad rosa.

Issei sólo sonría.

-...desaparece con el rayo, **Thunder fang...**..-murmuraba Issei haciendo que el dragón descienda sobre ellos creando una gigantesca explosión de rayo que acabo con todos haciendo que el castillos cayera.

Issei miro como los sobrevivientes salían de los escombros, todos lastimados y otros no tanto, para su sorpresa, entre ellos estaba kokabiel y Loki.

Eso significa que trabaja para Rizevim.

Rizevim salía de los escombro, su majestuoso ropa quedó destruidos.

-...quien se atreve a atacarnos de esa forma!...-rugía Rizevim enfadado, creyendo que la facciones lo atacaban.

Pronto los 3 junto a sus sobrevivientes vieron una figura con capucha caminar hacia ellos.

-...yo lo hice, pensé que si destruía el castillo, ustedes saldrían, funcionó realmente...-decía Issei.

-...que rayos eres...-rugía la lastimado Kokabiel.

-...oh, no me recuerda, a pasado mucho años que no los veía, después de todos ustedes me violaron múltiples veces...-decía Issei quitándose la capucha revelando a todos su rostro.

Todos estaba sorprendida, más Rizevim, no había esperando esto.

-...imposible, yo mismo te mate, como demonio esta con vida, ISSEI HYODOU!...-rugía con incredulidad Rizevim al ver a su peor enemigo.

Rápidamente el cabello de Issei se volvía rosa oscuro junto con sus ojos muy rojo profundo.

-...no tiene idea de lo enojado que estoy...es hora de mi venganza...-decía Issei con una sonrisa mientra su cuerpo era envuelto de energía rosa y negra.

-... **Soy la fuerza, soy el poder, lo soy todo!.**...-recitaba Issei sólo para detenerse al ver el círculo mágico que tenia la emblema del clan gremory.

Issei tenía una expresión tranquila al ver como el círculo salía Rías y su séquito junto a su hermano el maou lucifer, también aparecía múltiples círculos saliendo los líderes de la facciones siendo Michael, Yasaka, serafall leviathan, azazel y por ultimo Vali.

Rias se acerca para mirar a Issei con felicidad ignorando la apariencia que tenia, las lágrimas que Issei derramaba era de felicidad de poder encontrar a Issei.

-...Issei, que alivio poder encontrarte, descuida, te vamos a salvarte...-decía Rias con su séquito asintiendo.

Ya le había fallado a su amigo ante, ahora no fallaria ahora.

Issei sólo seguía con su sonrisa de siempre, no podía ser eso mejor.

Ahora mismo quería divertirse más con Rizevim y hacerle ver a la facciones cuanto odio tiene a ellos por haberle abandonado.

 **Ya es hora de soltar a BlackDragon.**

 **Fin del capitulo 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos mis lectores, aquí vengo a dejar su droga semanal, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Werand: en los siguiente capítulo se hablará acerca de cómo se conocieron Issei y Joker, y acerca de lo que comentaste, lo siento jejeje con gusto aceptaré tus ideas como el recuerdo de como conoció Shio a issei y como se obsesionó por la niña.**

 **dark knight discord: si amigo, ellos lo valieron, recibirá una mezcla de jotaro, escanor, y un poco de saitama, pobres esos diablos.**

 **Maxxgreen** : espero que lo disfruten, ellos recibirán la peor paliza de su vida.

 **Capítulo 12: destruir a Qlippoh parte 2**

 **Recuerdos**

vemos a Issei sentando en la banca de una plaza, estaba comiendo lo que quedaba de su almuerzo, había pasado 2 semana después de ser revivido por esa extraña niña.

Estaba triste, había esperando morir en paz, pero le fue negado, no podía dormir en paz por las pesadillas que las torturas que le ocasionaba.

Cada vez perdía la cabeza y cada vez tenía deseo de matar a todos el presente.

Issei pronto miro una niña de cabello negro y ojos azules jugando al columpio, su padre lo empujaba mientra su madre lo miraba.

Issei se concentraba solamente en la niña, esa niña era su salvadora, su luz.

Pronto Issei intento alejarse lejos, de alguna manera ver a la niña le hizo perder el control.

Había llegado a un árbol, ahí se acostó para dormir tranquilo.

Después de un rato, sintió algo, olor a dulce, abriendo los ojos, miro la niña que lo miro de curiosidad.

-...esta bien señor...-decía la niña con preocupación.

Issei no decía nada, en más, estaba sin palabra y no sabia que decir, pronto se escuchó el rugido de su estómago.

La niña sólo se reía.

-...pobre señor, debe tener hambre...ten, una galleta...-decía la niña mientras le da a Issei una galleta grande, Issei con torpeza lo acepta mientras come.

-... lo siento, mis padres me llama mi nombre es Shio kobe, espero verte algún día señor...bye bye...-decía Shio mientras abandona el lugar dejando a Issei conmovido.

Shio kobe, la niña que le trajo la vida era Shio kobe, Shio, Shio, Shio, Shio, Shio, Shio, Shio, Shio, Shio.

Oh Shio-chan, era tan linda, tan adorable, tan amable y de buen corazón, acaso era la felicidad que sentía dentro de su corazón.

Mientra comía la galleta, su cabello castaño se volvía rosa oscura mientra sus ojos castaño se volvía rojo oscuro.

Finamente, finalmente podía ver que la niña le daría la felicidad que tanto buscaba, que bien se sentía.

Al fin había encontrado su droga, su dulce droga lleno de felicidad.

-...Shio-chan, Mi dulce droga...debe ser mío, es mi amor, mi felicidad...lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero...nadie me arrebatara...-pensaba Issei agarrando su cara, su expresión era mucha felicidad.

Con sólo unas palabras de la niña hizo que un nuevo mundo abriera a su ojos.

 **Fin del recuerdo.**

 **Alemania, trifa**

La tensión era demasiado, los líderes de las facciones miraba a issei, podía ver que cambio mucho, no solo en término de apariencia, si no también su poder.

Ellos hacia tiempo había venido para salvar a issei de las garras de Rizevim sólo para descubrir que ya era tarde, al parecer issei se las arreglos para escapar.

Había intentando buscarlo sin descanso con la esperanza de salvarlo, pero nada a dado resultado, ahora mismo ellos durante la reunión con ophis, había sentido el poder de issei ubicado en Alemania.

Con la intención de compensar sus errores y fallas, tenia que encontrarlo y curar a issei de la enfermedad del amor.

Ophis había descubierto que la enfermedad puede ser eliminado si Vali elimina el veneno usando el poder de albion.

Rias nunca paro de culparse así misma, todo el tiempo tenía la esperanza de poder encontrar a issei y obtener su amor de nuevo, al igual que el resto.

Issei al parecer parecía feliz, su sonrisa era alegre, como si estuviera feliz de volverse a encontrarse.

Pero ahora podía ver que tanto cambio issei, cabello rosa oscuro, ojos rojos, una cicatriz de corte largo en su garganta.

Issei sólo ignoró a todos el presente y miró a los miembros y líderes de Qlippoh, ellos parece enojado ya que había llegado los líderes y no sólo eso, ahora mismo estaba viendo a su peor enemigo que tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse.

Issei levantó la mano para luego chasquear los dedos, como resultado crearon un enorme barrera en forma de Cubo transparente de color púrpura.

-...pero que...-decía Loki mirando la barrera.

-... **perfect cube...** es mi hechizo que solo guarde para está ocasión, los encerré dentro de ese cubo para la pelea, todos ustedes lucharán conmigo...ya no podrá escapar de mi...-decía Issei haciendo preocupar a todos el mundo mientra Qlippoh se reía.

-...es una broma, acaso quiere morir...-se reía Loki.

-...porque deberíamos escapar, cuando podemos hacerte pedazos...vas a pagar por la humillación que sufrí, me pudri en cocytus por tu culpa...-decía Kokabiel creando una lanza de energía.

-...ademas, ya no tienes el poder de sekiryuutei y la ascalon, no eres nada sin este poder...-decía Rizevim con arrogancia.

 **Con facciones**

-...por mucho que odio a Rizevim, tiene razón, issei no tiene oportunidad contra los 3 sin el poder de Ddraig...-hablo Azazel las facciones no podía atravesar la barrera para luchar a lado de issei.

-...pero debemos hacer algo, o issei saldrá lastimado...-decía Rias preocupada por su peón.

Yasaka estaba en silencio mientra miraba a issei que no paraba de sonreír mucho a sus enemigos.

-...que sucede Yasaka...-murmura Azazel.

-...es que algo raro le pasa a issei...algo muy inquietante...-decía Yasaka atrayendo atención de todos.

-...que quiere decir, que tiene Issei-san...-decía Asia preocupada.

-...tengo la capacidad de ver las emociones con solo mirarlo a los ojos, a simple vista, parece feliz, pero es una máscara, todo dentro de él, esta desbordando de emociones negativas tan grandes que me da náuseas con solo sentirlo...no se que tanto a cambiando...pero no el Issei-dono que todos conocemos...-decía Yasaka con seriedad.

-...sera por la maldición de la caída del amor?..-pregunta Sircherz con seriedad.

-...tiene que ser...-decía Yasaka.

-...pero podemos salvarlo, si logramos convencer a Issei que Vali lo curé...-decía Rias.

El resto no decía nada, solo podía ver la pelea, estaba preocupado de que Issei saliera lastimado.

 **Con Issei**

Issei sólo levantaba la capucha mientra miraba a los integrantes de Qlippoh, lo iba a hacer pedazos, ellos no recibirá la piedad que se merece.

-...cuando acabe contigo, voy a disfrutar mucho jugando con tu cuerpo, je je je, esta vez, no se me escapara...-decía Rizevim de forma oscura.

Las facciones miraba a Rizevim con asco y repulsión pero grandes fue su sorpresa cuando issei cubrió su cuerpo con energía rosa y negra.

-...es hora de conocer la desesperación, **Soy la fuerza, soy el poder, lo soy todo!**...-decía issei mientra era envuelto en un pilar de fuego rosa y negro.

Todos estaban sintiendo el poder, crecía más y más alarmando a Qlippoh, todo los líderes de la facciones estaba sorprendido ya que sentía el poder de issei ir más allá.

 **-... ¡Mi ser es la espada del dios que destruirá todo!..BlackDragon Mode**...-la voz de issei cambiaba, ahora era una voz adulta y distorsionada, una silueta fornido se veía dentro del pilar de fuego.

Pronto el pilar es partido en 2 por una figura corpulento, era un gigante de armadura negra con detalles rosas, tenia detalles de dragón como 2 hombreras hecho de cabezas de dragones, tenia un pelaje negro con vetas rosas.

En sus manos era una gigantesca espada de fuego rosa y en su espalda era 6 espadas negras con detalles rosas.

 **-...YO SOY, LA OSCURA SUPREMACÍA!, AQUEL QUÉ ESTÁ POR ENCIMA DE TODOS, EL FIN A LLEGADO!**.,,-rugió Issei con furia y arrogancia provocando miedos a los miembros débiles de Qlippoh.

-... **LOS HUNDIRE A TODOS A LA ETERNA DESESPERACIÓN..**.-rugía Issei mientra se cruza de brazos.

Rápidamente todos sus enemigos reaccionaron a tiempo para atacar de una buena vez.

-...AHHHHHHHHHHH MUERE!...-reaccionó kokabiel lanzando una lluvia de lanzas de luz sobre Issei creando una explosión.

-...toma, explosión mágica...-rugía Loki disparando múltiples esferas de magia.

-...Qlippoh, ataquen, no tenga piedad...-exclamó Rizevim mientras disparar sus propios hechizos creando muchas explosiones.

-...AHHHHHHHHHHH...-rugía los miembros de Qlippoh mientra preparar sus hechizos.

 **-...cuchillo de vientos...**

 **Martillos relámpagos**

 **Bolas de fuegos.**

 **Alientos mortal.**

 **Explosión de hielo.**

 **Ráfagas de magia.**

 **Lanzas de hielos.**

 **Lluvia de picos de acero.**

 **Vientos cortantes.**

 **Espadas de fuegos**

Millones y millones de hechizos golpearon su cuerpo provocando múltiples explosiones que envolvía su poderoso cuerpo.

Ningún ataque no le hacía nada, al contrario, lo fortalecia más y más, esos idiotas sin darse cuenta, solo evitaba lo inevitable.

Nadie en la facciones salía de sus asombros, no había esperado la transformación que tenia Issei, si no que también que era bombardeado por mucho ataques mágicos sin posibilidades de defenderse.

Todos querían ayudarlo, pero había algo que lo paralizaba, el aura que emitía issei era paralizante, le hacía quedarse ahí.

-...no pensé que issei se volviera más fuerte, parecen que estuvo fortaleciendo sólo por esto años que estuvo oculto...-murmuró Vali.

-...si, eso puedo verlo, pero no es todo, se está volviendo cada vez más fuerte con cada ataque que recibe...por eso no se defiende...-decía Azazel.

 **Con issei**

Los soldados de Qlippoh junto a kokabiel, Loki y Rizevim dejaron de atacar ya que el humo de la explosión se disuelve revelando a Issei de brazos cruzados rodeados de tierras quemadas.

Su cuerpo no tenia ninguna herida.

-... **MUY DECEPCIONANTE, ESPERABA MÁS DE USTEDES...** -decía Issei aterrando a todos el presente.

-...es un monstruo...-decía un miembro de Qlippoh.

-...como mierda sigue ileso, te lanzamos todos los ataques...-rugía Rizevim incrédulo.

-... **USTEDES NO ENTIENDE NADA, SOY AQUEL QUE ESTÁ POR ENCIMA DE TODOS, ES REALMENTE OBVIO QUE TUS MISEROS ATAQUES NO ME HICIERA NI COSQUILLAS, A SI QUÉ, ENTREGAN SUS VIDAS Y TODOS USTEDES TENDRÁ UNA MUERTE SIN DOLOR.**..-decía Issei extendiendo su mano a los soldados de Qlippoh.

- **...SI QUIEREN SEGUIR CON ESA MASACRE, LE HARÉ VER LA ENORME DIFERENCIA DE PODERES, NI SU DIOS LE SALVARÁ DE MI IRA.**..-Gruñia Issei mientra la mano extendida termina con cerrar su puño cerrado.

-...con que el aquel que esta por encima de todos, cuanta arrogancia hay en sus palabras, eh...-decía un chico de la edad de Issei, tenia el cabello negro y ojos amarillo.

Todas las facciones se enfurecieron al ver ese infeliz que los engaños y traicionó a las facciones.

-...ese bastardo...-dijo Rias con frialdad al ver ese hombre que por su culpa había abandonado a Issei.

Los mismo pensaba los líderes quería ejecutarlo por haber traicionado a las facciones, todos querían darle una muerte dolorosa.

-...Ryuga...-decía Rizevim al ver a su mejor arma de Qlippoh.

-...descuide Rizevim-sama, yo mismo mataré a ese bastardo, lo mataré usando esto...-dijo Ryuga haciendo aparecer el guantelete rojo con gema verde.

-... **BOOSTER GEAR, INTERESANTE..**.-decía Issei haciendo reír a Ryuga.

-...Verdad que si, jajajajaja esas facciones fueron muy estúpidos al confiarme ese sacred gear, que fácil fue engañar a esas zorras, jajajajaja ahora tengo el poder que rivaliza con los 2 seres más poderoso de la existencia ja ja ja ja ja ja...-se reía locamente Ryuga mientra hacia enfadar a todas las facciones.

 **-...JA JA JA CON QUE DICES QUE PUEDE ESTAR A LA PAR CON LOS 2 SERES MÁS FALSOS DE LA EXISTENCIA, OPHIS Y GREAT RED SON SERES FALSOS, YO SOY EL QUÉ DEBERIA ESTAR POR ENCIMA DE ELLOS, NO ESOS 2 INSECTOS, QUIERO RECLAMAR MI TITULO DEL SER MÁS FUERTE DE LA EXISTENCIA, NADIE EN ESTE JODIDO MUNDO ES MÁS FUERTE QUE YO!..**.-Rugía furioso Issei mientra su cuerpo aumentaba su masa muscular.

-.. **.ORA ORA ORA, VAMOS FORMA DE VIDA INFERIOR, MUESTRA ME TODOS SU PODER, QUIERO VERLO TODOS**!...-Rugía issei

-...bien basura, te mostraré el verdadero poder del nuevo sekiryuutei!...balance breaker boosted gear scale mail...-rugía Ryuga mientra su cuerpo era envuelto con un pilar de fuego.

Saliendo del pilar, era un ser blindado de armadura roja, en su mano era la espada ascalon unida a su booster gear.

Con la velocidad de la luz, se lanzó contra issei para luego pegar con una estocada contra Issei.

Todos estaba preocupado, esa espada era una mata dragones y issei al ser hecho de carne de dragón de great red, saldría muy lastimado.

-...Muere! Por Qlippoh!...-rugía Ryuga mientra lanza la punta de su espada contra el cabeza de issei.

Issei rápidamente atrapa la punta de su espada con su mano sin esfuerzo deteniendo secamente el avance.

Eso le tomó por sorpresa a todos. Nadie de Qlippoh salía de su asombro.

-...imposible, como es posible, Ascalon es una asesina de dragones, como un dragón humano no sufre de dolor al agarrar el filo de ascalon!...-exclama Ryuga.

-... **NO HAY NADIE QUÉ ME PUEDE LÁSTIMARME, NI SI QUIERA UNA MISERABLE ESPADA.**..-decía Issei con arrogancia mientra con un simple agarre fuerte, parte la espada Ascalon en 2 sorprendiendo a todos el mundo.

Ascalon fue destruido sin esfuerzo con solo un apretón de mano.

-...ascalon fue destruido...-murmuró en Shock Michael.

Nadie hablaba, solo podía observar en silencio como iba la pelea.

Con Issei

Ryuga se enfureció y lanza un sólido puñetazo a la mandíbula para luego pegar un poderoso uppercut a la mandíbula.

Issei se cruzó de brazos mientra recibía constante golpes por Ryuga.

-...no te crea la gran cosa, te mataré...-exclama Ryuga mientra no paraba de golpearlo.

Su booster gear no paraba de aumentar más su poder, hasta ahora ya iba como 159 veces que aumentaba más su poder.

-...comete esto!...-rugía Ryuga mientra lanza una lluvia de puñetazos al cuerpo de Issei haciendo un profundo cráter debajo de los 2.

Poco a poco Ryuga comenzaba a cansarse rápido, sentía que su poder mágico disminuía a medida que iba golpeando a Issei.

-...maldición, maldición...Maldición!... **Dragón Shot.**..-rugió Ryuga mientra le pega un puñetazo al pecho seguido con disparar un potente viga de energía carmesí que envolvió a Issei por completo.

-...jajajaja aquel que esta por encima de todos, que broma jajajajajaja...-se reía a Ryuga asegurando la victoria mientra miraba el humo.

-... **ISSEI SEIKEN..**.-una voz que venía del humo.

Ryuga no tuvo tiempo para esquivar ya que recibió una tremenda patada a su cintura, era una rounhouse kick con tal fuerza que partió a Ryuga en 2.

Los órganos y sangre salía de la parte inferior mientra el cuerpo superior de Ryuga caía a lado mientra la parte inferior también.

El humo se disolvió mostrando a Issei que tenia la pierna levantando.

Su pierna ahora tenía forma de una espada de doble filo con una aura rosa

Volviendo su pierna a la normalidad.

Issei miro a los 3 líderes de Qlippoh junto a sus soldados, todos estaban sorprendido por lo que vio.

Issei sonrió de oreja a oreja mientra prepara sus puños bien apretados, esos idiotas le había dando poder mágicos que estaba lleno hasta el borde, iba a masacrarlo a todos, esa pequeña pelea sólo fue el comienzo.

-... **NADIE SE MUEVAN, NADIE DIGAN NADA, VAMOS A COMENZAR, PUEDEN RESPIRAR, PUEDEN LLORAR, PUEDEN ROGAR, DEMONIO, TODOS USTEDES VAN A ESTAR HACIENDO ESO...QUE LA MASACRE UNILATERAL COMIENCE!**...-Rugió Issei con furia mientra preparar sus puños para luchar.

 **Fin del capitulo 12**

 **Imagina la voz de Issei como Ainz de overlord cuando está en su forma BlackDragon mode**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos mis lectores, aquí vengo a dejar su droga semanal, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Werand: gracia por ese comentarios, me diste algunas ideas que pondré en el siguiente capítulo amigo, gracia, eres el mejor lector que tengo jsjajajajaja**

 **dark knight discord: espero que disfrute la paliza en ese capítulo, será más brutal que escanor y estarrosa.**

 **Forbidden-000: gracia amigo, espero que lo disfruten mucho ese capítulo, será épico.**

 **Capítulo 13: destruyendo Qlippoh parte 3**

 **Alemania, Trifa**

La situación parecía muy hostil, los 20 soldados de Qlippoh estaba sudando, otro desesperado, otro no paraban de temblar, la cantidad de instinto asesino que emitía issei era tan fuerte que le costaba mucho concentrarse.

Las facciones estaban serio, Rias y su nobleza estaban preocupada por el gran cambio que sufrió issei.

Ahora parecía un ser hecho de orgullo y arrogancia mucho más grandes, también alguien realmente poderoso capaz de partir a Ryuga en 2 de una patada.

Los 3 líderes de Qlippoh no se arriesgaba a atacar de frente sin saber lo que es capaz.

Rizevim pronto extendió su mano contra issei y exclama su orden.

-...todos ustedes, vayan tras el y atacan con todos, no le tenga piedad, por la gloria de Qlippoh!...-rugió Rizevim haciendo que todos los soldados recuperarán su valentía.

Todos con sus rugidos de guerras, se lanzaron contra issei que todavía estaba esperando el ataque.

Todos tenían la intención de cumplir la orden de su verdadera líder, con lo 3 líderes, estarían a salvo de el, mientra Rizevim pueda traerle a vida gracia al poder que decía traer de nuevo a la vida.

Issei al ver como todos ellos se lanzaron a su muerte, no podía estar mas satisfecho, esas formas de vidas inferiores quieren luchar contra el aquel que están por encima de todos con esas clases de fuerza.

Sus débiles voluntades no soportaría unos segundo con el.

-... **MARAVILLOSO, REALMENTE MARAVILLOSO, VAMOS FORMAS DE VIDAS INFERIOR, QUIERO VER COMO SOPORTA ESA INFINITA DESESPERACIÓN...** -decía Issei mientra coloca su mano en su espalda, en su espalda surgía 4 brazos hechos de energía.

Los 5 brazos sacaron sus espadas y preparan su guardia.

En un parpadeo, issei termina en el medio de los 20 soldados.

Era una masacre, todos ellos fueron cortados en pedazos, extremidades volando por los aires, sangres salpicando por el suelo, la risa de la criatura era grandes mientra sus 6 espadas cortaban en pedazos.

Era una carnicería que vieron las facciones, todos no tenían oportunidad de ganarle a el.

Poco a poco, el miedo invadía a los que quedaba.

De los 20 que lucharon sólo 7 sobrevivieron.

Los 7 tenían miedo de atacar, uno trato de atacar por la espalda.

-...AHHHHH...-rugía de guerra el soldado invocando una espada de energía demoníaca.

Issei miro a su enemigo mientra prepara su espada en un buen agarre.

-... **ADMIRO TU VALENTÍA, PERO SI VAS A ATACAR POR SORPRESA, DEBERÍA HACERLO EN SILENCIO!.**..-rugió Issei cortándole con un corte descendente haciendo caer el cadáver partido en 2.

Los 3 trataron de atacar a la vez pero los bloqueas con sus 3 espadas a la vez y con otras 3, cortó a los 3 en pedazos, sin piedad cortando como todo un carnicero.

-... **ORA ORA ORA, VAMOS, VAMOS COBARDES, ACASO NO TIENEN LOS HUEVOS GRANDES PARA LUCHAR DE FRENTE CONMIGO O ES QUE NO LO TIENE JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...** -se reía la criatura haciendo enfurecer a los 3.

-...no nos subestime cañón de hielo...-exclama su enemigo disparando múltiples esferas de magia de hielo golpeando a su enemigo de llenos.

-...espadas relámpagos...-rugía el otro mientra crea en el aire múltiples espadas hecho de rayos que descendía sobre Issei.

-...vientos cortantes...-rugía el otro envolviendo a Issei en un vórtices de vientos que cortas todos desde dentro.

Todos no paraban de atacar, no, estaban haciendo todo el esfuerzo para destruir a su enemigo.

Los ataques combinados terminaron con una enorme explosión mágica seguido con una cortina de humo que cubrió la mitad.

-...Los hicimos, logramos matarlo...-decía el Soldado junto a los 2 que sonría.

-... **NO PARPADEEN BASURAS DE VIDA INFERIOR.**..-dijo una voz que heló la sangre a los 3.

En un parpadeo, una huelga corto la cabeza del líder haciendo disolver por completo la cortina de humo.

-... **NUNCA BAJES LA GUARDIA EN UNA BATALLA PORQUE NUNCA SE SABES SI SU ENEMIGO PUEDE SOBREVIVIR!...** -Rugía furioso Issei mientra le atraviesa al otro con 2 espadas al pecho para luego levantarlo con facilidad para luego partirlo en 2.

El tercer ya lloraba de desesperación mientras huye sólo para que Issei lo siguiera .

-... **HUIR EN UNA BATALLA ES PARA COBARDE SIN ESPINA QUÉ DEBEN SER SACRIFICADO COMO CERDO AL MATADERO!**...-Exclama Issei cortandole las piernas haciendo que el soldado rugiera de dolor mientra cae al suelo.

-...AHHHHHHHHHHHH...MIS PIERNAS!...-Rugía de dolor el tercer soldado agarrando sus piernas que no paraban de salir sangre.

Pronto el miedo aumento al ver a Issei que guardaba sus espadas en su espalda mientra desaparece esos brazos de energía.

-... **QUE SUCEDE, PERDISTE TUS PIERNAS, VAMOS, ERES UN DEMONIO, LOS DEMONIOS PUEDEN REGENERAR LAS EXTREMIDADES COMO SI NADA, VAMOS, VAMOS, LEVÁNTATE Y PELEA, GOLPEA ME, MATA ME, ARRANCAMES LOS OJOS, CORTAR ME LA GARGANTA, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS.**..-exclama Issei haciendo que el soldado grita de rabia y miedo.

-...monstruo, eres un maldito monstruo...-rugía el soldado haciendo que Issei estuviera en silencio.

-... **YA VEO, ERES UN SER INFERIOR QUE TEME LA MUERTE, TEMER LA MUERTE ES PARA PERSONA DE MENTE DÉBILES, TU, ME OFENDE CON TU MISERABLE EXISTENCIA, NO NECESITO MATARTE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS, SERIA DARTE MUCHO HONOR, SI, ESO ES PERFECTO PARA UN SER INFERIOR COMO TU.**..-decía Issei colocando su pie derecho sobre su cabeza causando que el hombre llorará mientra miraba a líderes de Qlippoh.

-...AHHHHHHHH Rizevim-sama, salvame, no quiero morir así, no quiero eso...-lloraba el soldado mientra sentía como el pie le aplastaba la cabeza.

-... **SER APLASTADO COMO UN INSECTO BAJOS MI PIE, ES EL CASTIGO PERFECTO PARA UN SER INFERIOR, ARREPIENTATE DE HABER NACIDO EN MI MUNDO, INSECTO..**.-decía Issei aplastando por completo la cabeza haciendo salir mucha sangre y cerebro.

El cráter se formó dejado de Issei al aplastar el suelo con fuerza.

Pronto Issei a los 3 que estaba nervioso con ligeros sudores que corrían por su cabeza.

Pronto Issei camino lentamente hacia los 3.

-... **VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS, USTEDES 3 ATACAMEN TODOS A LA VEZ, QUIERO VER COMO LUCHAN.**..-gritaba Issei.

Kokabiel pronto se lanzó en picada contra Issei, en sus manos era 2 lanzas de energía.

-...no soy como esas basuras débiles, muere...-rugía Kokabiel mientra se acerca hacia Issei para lanzar una doble puñalada sólo para detenerse en secos.

Issei había atrapado las 2 lanzas sin esfuerzo.

Con el agarre, rompió las 2 lanzas, Kokabiel usos sus la filosas alas para atacar a Issei, había usado su magia para endurecer sus alas como cuchillos.

Pero Issei fácilmente los atrapas las 2 alas con facilidad.

-... **DÉBILES, MUY DÉBILES.**..-Decía Issei mientras les quiebras las alas consiguiendo el grito de dolor de kokabiel.

-...Ahhhhhhhh...-rugía kokabiel sólo para ser silenciado por Issei que lo agarró por su rostro.

-... **BASURAS INFERIOR COMO USTEDES, DEBERÍAN CONOCER CUAL ES TU LUGAR EN MI MUNDO, PONER A LA BASURA EN SU LUGAR, ME DIBUJA UNA SONRISA EN MI ROSTRO.**..-Decía Issei mientra le pega un poderoso uppercut al estómago haciendo que Kokabiel vomite mientra sale disparando hasta chocar contra los escombros de la mansión.

Loki intento atacar con ataques mágicos provocando múltiples explosiones, pero cada ataques parecía no hacerle nada a Issei.

-...maldito, que se necesita para que caiga!...-rugía Loki disparando más y más ataques sólo para ver que Issei estaba de brazos cruzados detrás suyo.

-... **A DONDE ESTÁ DISPARANDO**...-Decía Issei detrás de Loki.

Loki se enfureció y se dio la vuelta para atacar sólo para recibir una bofetada tan fuerte que envió a Loki a estrellar al suelo con fuerza.

en el cráter, salía Loki con su boca sangrando intentando levantarse sólo para ver a Issei mirándolo con decepción.

-...maldición, maldición, ya basta, todos están por debajo de mi!...-rugió Loki encarando a Issei mirándolo de frente.

-... **UH**...-parpadea Issei mientra Loki aumentaba más su poder mágico a niveles de Super demonio.

-...Soy un dios, criatura tonta, y no me vas a intimidar una criatura como tu...,,-decía Loki sólo para que Issei le agarre por el pie y le azotó al suelo 27 veces hasta tirarlo al suelo creando un cráter.

Loki estaba sin habla mientra trata de procesar el dolor que sentía.

-... **DEBILUCHO**...-Rugía Issei mientra salta para aterrizar con un doble pisotón al pecho de Loki haciendo vomitar sangre.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...-rugía Loki.

-... **LLORA LLORA LLORA LLORA LLORA..**.-Rugía Issei mientra no paraba de pisotear la cabeza de Loki tanta veces hasta dejarlo al borde de la muerte.

Cansado de pisotearlo, con sus 2 brazos, levanto a Loki por encima de su cabeza.

-... **ROMPE ESPALDA...** -Rugía issei bajando a loki haciendo golpear de espalda contra su rodilla partiendo la vértebra en 2.

-...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...-Rugía Loki lleno de dolor y agonía mientras sentía como la vértebra se volvía polvo de hueso.

-... **AUN HAY MÁS, ROMPE ESPALDA**...-Rugía Issei volviendo levantar a Loki y volver a golpear su espalda con su rodilla haciendo que Loki rugiera de dolor.

Pronto Kokabiel con su espada de luz intenta decapitar a Issei pero al contacto, se hace añico.

Issei suelta a Loki mientra se levanta para mirar a Kokabiel.

-... **QUIERE MÁS DE MI, EH?**...-Decía issei .

-...muere basura...-decía Kokabiel creando la lanza más grande sólo para que Issei le agarre su cara.

-... **PERDON, DECIA ALGO?..**.-Decía Issei mientra miraba como Kokabiel intentaba salir pero no funcionaba.

-... **ES HORA DE TERMINA CON ESTO**..-Decía Issei mientra agarra las 2 piernas de Kokabiel con su otra mano.

Sin esfuerzo, Issei parte a Kokabiel en 2 haciendo salir sangre y órgano haciendo que Kokabiel gritara como nunca lo hizo hasta morir de agonía.

Tirando a Kokabiel al suelo como basura, Issei miro a Rizevim que estaba enojado y con mucho miedo.

-...no puede ser, como demonio, como la puta madre, sigues con vida, que Demonio eres ahora...-decía Rizevim con miedo.

Lentamente, la altura de Issei crecía, mientra le crecía masa muscular de proporciones tan épico.

-.. **.SI QUIERE SABER, SOY UNA FUERZA COMO NINGUNA OTRA EN ESTE MUNDO..**.-Murmuraba Issei mirando a Rizevim.

-...Maldito monstruo, debería tenerme miedo, soy el lucifer, la verdadera definición del mal absoluto...soy el demonio más malvado y cruel de este mundo, mucho deberían temerme...-decía Rizevim.

-... **QUE YO TENGA MIEDO DE UN SER INFERIOR, ESO ES MUY OBVIO, ES REALMENTE ABSURDO SENTIR MIEDO DE UN SER INFERIOR, SOLO ME DAS PENA...** -Decía Issei mirando a Rizevim, su cuerpo era mas grande y con mucho músculos que intimidó mucho a Rizevim.

-... **POR PRETENDER SER MAS FUERTE QUÉ YO, VAS A SENTIR TODO MI PODER AL 100% DE MI PODER, SIENTE MI PODER, THE ONE...ESTA LISTO, UNA BATALLA DIGNA DE UNO CONTRA UNO, SIN MAGIA, SOLO A PUÑOS LIMPIO..**.-decía issei cruzando de brazos mientra miraba abajo a Rizevim.

Rizevim sólo podía sentir lo jodido que estaba, esto iba a dolor mucho.

 **Fin del capitulo 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos mis lectores, aquí vengo a dejar su droga semanal, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Werand: no hay de que amigo, en ese capítulo, pondré alguna idea tuya que me dejaste en los comentarios anterior, junto con una sorpresa para el final.**

 **-...Silvercrow: si amigo, se jodio bastante rizevim.**

 **-...Maxxgreen: por supuesto, Rizevim recibirá la peor violada del mundo.**

 **Capítulo 14: destruyendo Qlippoh parte final**

 **Apartamento de issei**

En el sillón, joker se despertaba después de dormir un buen rato, bostezando ligeramente, se levantó del sillón para ir a la cocina para prepararse un buen café como si fuera el dueño de la casa.

-... (bostezo)...Su cocina es mejor que la porquería que tengo en casa, mmm café, dulce café...-murmuraba Joker bebiendo el café mientra miraba por la ventana del apartamento, al parecer, estaba comenzando a amanecer.

Ahora mismo su trabajo ahora era cuidar de una niña pequeña por el enfermo psicópata de amigo que tiene, al menos le pegaba dineros para sus propias necesidades.

Más que eso, el sentía pena por Issei por ser abandonado por alguien que juró amarlo.

joker se acercó a la puerta y la abrió revelando a Shio durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, su cuarto rosas llenos de juguetes que Issei le compro todos estos años con el dinero del bar de café.

Aveces Issei estaba mimando demasiado a Shio ya que en un futuro, ella se volvería malcriada y mimada y que siempre dependería de los demás como cierta persona que el odiaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Pero tenia esperanza de que Issei dejará de ser tan suave y actuará como un padre normal.

Terminando de beber todo el café, joker saco su libro y apunto al oso de pelpa color rosa.

Apuntado con su brazo al oso, el libro brilla con color púrpura.

En el libro surgía una esfera púrpura que dirigía y entraba dentro del oso de peluche.

El oso pronto comenzó a moverse y levantarse.

-...muy bien Teddy, su trabajo es cuidar a la pequeña hasta que venga, si se despierta, juega con ella...esta claro...-decía Joker con seriedad.

El oso asentía mientra hacia un saludo al estilo militar.

Joker sólo suspiraba mientra desaparece en un destello de magia dejando al oso de peluche cuidando la casa.

 **Alemania, Trifa**

Pronto el amanecer llegó trifa mientra Rizevim sólo miraba a Issei cubierto de aura de poder que crecía y crecía. Sus músculo abultado amenazando con destrozarlo.

-... **QUE YO TENGA MIEDO DE UN SER INFERIOR, ESO ES MUY OBVIO, ES REALMENTE ABSURDO SENTIR MIEDO DE UN SER INFERIOR, SOLO ME DAS PENA.**..-Decía Issei mirando a Rizevim, su cuerpo era mas grande y con mucho músculos que intimidó mucho a Rizevim.

-... **POR PRETENDER SER MAS FUERTE QUÉ YO, VAS A SENTIR TODO MI PODER AL 100% DE MI PODER, SIENTE MI PODER, THE ONE...ESTA LISTO, UNA BATALLA DIGNA DE UNO CONTRA UNO, SIN MAGIA, SOLO A PUÑOS LIMPIO...** -decía issei cruzando de brazos mientra miraba abajo a Rizevim.

Rizevim no paraba de temblar sus piernas, su cuerpo sentía un profundo terror.

Los líderes de las facciones junto al séquito de Rias y vali sólo podía mirar la batalla desde afuera del bloque, nadie decía, el resto estaba sorprendido de lo fácil que Issei se cargo por si solo contra todos el mundo.

Kokabiel murió brutalmente partido a la mitad, Loki inconsciente mientra su espalda estaba muy roto, dudo que pueda levantarse después de la increíble paliza que le dio.

Vali estaba comiendo ramen que saco de la nada mientra observaba la masacre digna de los dioses, siempre había odiado a su abuelo por haberlo jodido tanto, pero ahora mismo vería en asiento de primera fila como su rival le jode a su abuelo.

-...jejeje desearía que mi equipo estuviera aquí para ver eso, oh espera...-decía Vali mientra sacaba su celular para poner modo de video.

Los enviaría a ellos para ver la pelea o masacre que estaba a punto de presenciar.

Arriba de la barrera , en el cielo estaba Joker sentado su propio trono flotante mientra observaba dentro de la barrera a Issei en su máxima forma enfrente del super demonio como Rizevim.

No podía evitar soltar un silbido al ver como resultó la batalla, todo un ejército masacrado, un líder muerto y otro agonizando como virgen en agonía y el otro líder a punto de recibir el putazo digno de los dioses.

Y pensar que la poderosa organización Qlippoh, una organización que perdió todos sus miembros más poderoso ahora ahora era reducido por su ejército de clases bajas y medias y tres líderes compuesto por un ángel caído, un dios nórdico y un demonio de sangre pura.

Aún con todos, no pudo contra la ira de Issei en su modo Blackdragon.

-...pensar que toda esa masacre y muertes brutales fue por que lastimaron a Shio, no quiero ni imaginar si la mata, el mundo se pintaría de rojo con la sangre de todos ser viviente...jejeje...-murmuraba cruelmente Joker para luego enfocar su mirada en Rias.

-...veo que después de muchos años, nunca cambia, Rias, elegiste a tu juguete equivocado...,-decía con frialdad joker mientra observa el enfrentamiento.

 **Con Issei**

Rizevim sólo podía estar furioso, era absurdo, el era el más poderoso, nadie en más fuerte, nadie, iba a probarlo, iba a mostrar a todos, que el, el demonio más cruel, que puede incluso matar a el.

- **VAMOS FORMA DE VIDA INFERIOR, TE TIEMBLAN LAS PIERNAS**...-decía Issei cruzando de brazos.

Rizevim se enfureció mientras carga tanto poder mágico en su mano.

-...cállate!...-rugía Rizevim mientra dispara una potente haz de rayo mágico que cubrió el cuerpo de Issei.

Pronto Rizevim cargo más poder pero con 2 brazos y disparo una doble haz de energía creando más explosión mágica.

Levantando sus brazos al aire, creo una gigantesca esfera de magia y le arrojó a Issei creando más explosión.

Rizevim retrocede de un salto para crear más energía, comenzó a disparar aluvión de proyectiles mágicos contra Issei.

tenían que seguir así Hasta que se agotará todo su poder mágico.

Mientra Rizevim seguía atacando.

Loki se despertaba con fuerte dolor de espalda.

-...que Rayos, donde estoy, que hago aquí, porque ya no siento las piernas, mamá, papá, thor, donde esta, quiero a mi mamá...-lloraba Loki siendo incapaz de levantarse, sentía que los fragmentos de la vértebra hacia estragos a su espalda.

Parece que Loki había perdido la memoria después de comérse tantos golpes, ahora ya no recordaba para nada.

Rizevim aún no paraba, creando múltiples espadas mágicas del cielo, hizo que las espadas de energía cayera encima de issei provocando más explosión.

Rizevim no paraban aún.

Cargando más poder mágico, comenzó a lanzar oleada tras oleadas de poder mágicos sin descanso, no iba se parar, no iba a parar para nada.

Se sentía débil mientra seguía atacando, poco a poco dejo de atacar, solo para que ver que sus ataques mágicos perdía potencia.

-...pero que!, mi poder mágico...-exclamó Rizevim asustado mientra miraba el humo se disuelve, revelando a issei brazos cruzados con ligeros rasguños en su cuerpo, pronto esos rasguño desaparece gracia a su regeneración.

-...no, no, noooooooo...-exclamó de terror Rizevim intentando cargar poder solo para recibir una tremenda bofetada con el dorso de la mano.

La fuerza detrás de ese golpe envío a Rizevim a estrellarse contra los escombros hasta golpearse de espalda contra la pared.

Rizevim escupe sangre mientra mira a issei caminar tranquilamente hacia su dirección.

- **...ES UN HERMOSO DÍA ALLÁ AFUERA, MIS VICTIMAS GRITAN DE DOLOR, LOS CADÁVERES FLORECEN, EN DÍAS ASÍ, QUÉ FORMAS DE VIDAS INFERIORES COMO TU, DEBERÍAN ARDER EN EL INFIERNO..**.-decía Issei haciendo que Rizevim rugiera enfurecido mientra se lanza contra Issei.

Rizevim saltó hacia Issei para pegar un sólido puñetazo al pecho, seguido con una lluvia de puñetazos al pecho, seguido con 2 patadas al pecho y una patada a la cabeza.

Rizevim retrocede y se vuelve a lanzar para pegar un uppercut a la barbilla seguido con agarrar la cabeza de Issei y pegar múltiples rodillazos a la cabeza.

Pronto Rizevim le hace una llave de candado a Issei para estrangular con la esperanza de privarle el aire.

-...duermete, duermete, duermete...-exclama furioso Rizevim para luego soltar su agarre mientra lanza patadas y puñetazos a Issei con la esperanza de hacerlo sentir dolor.

Rizevim cargo tanto poder mágico para lanzar un poderoso puñetazo a la mandíbula de Issei provocando una onda de choque seguido con una profundo cráter debajo de los 2.

Rizevim vio una gota de sangre saliendo de la comisura de Issei.

Rápidamente Issei agarró a Rizevim por el cuello mientra usa su otra mano para tocar su comisura.

Issei miraba la sangre en su dedo y miró a Rizevim.

-... **TODO POR UNA GOTA DE SANGRE..**.-decía Issei para preparar su puño bien apretado.

-... **COMO LO QUIERE, FUERTE O MUY FUERTE?.**..-pregunta Issei.

-...F-Fuerte...-tartamudea Rizevim.

-... **BUENA ELECCIÓN...** -decía Issei mientra suelta el agarre de Rizevim para meterle un tremendo uppercut al estómago levantándolo al aire.

Rizevim estaba sin habla mientra hacia un esfuerzo para no vomitar.

Dejando a Rizevim al suelo, Issei se cruzó de brazos para ver a Rizevim agarrarse su boca con sus manos para no vomitar.

-...Buarrrrrg...-vomitaba Rizevim mientra vomitaba líquido de arcoiris mientra se queda en posición fetal mientras se agarra su estómago.

Joker no paraba de aplaudir al presenciar ese tremendo golpe, sin duda fue tan fuerte que todos sus órganos quedaron aplanado por el golpe.

 **Con las facciones**

No podía creer lo bestial que era Issei al hacerle al lucifer, sin esfuerzo, le hacía pedazos.

Vali seguía sonriendo mientras veía como su abuelo sufría.

-...vamos rival, hacele pedazo, que no quede nada de él...-exclamó Vali sorprendiendo a todos.

 **Con Issei.**

Rizevim miraba a Issei que crujía los nudillos.

-... **ME ABURRI, YA NO ES NECESARIO SEGUIR CON ESTO, VOY A USAR MAGIA..**.-decía Issei agarrando a Rizevim por el cabello haciendo que Rizevim llorará de la desesperación.

-...No, no, noooooo, piedad, déjame vivir, te prometo que no molestare jamás, déjame vivir!...-rogaba Rizevim a lágrimas vivas perdiendo toda la razón.

Issei se mantenía en silencio mientra lanza un suspiro.

-... **ESTA BIEN...** -decía Issei consiguiendo sorprender a todos en especial el lucifer.

-...en serio...-decía Rizevim a lágrimas vivas.

-... **5 SEGUNDO**...-Decía Issei mientra le suelta el agarre haciendo caer a Rizevim al suelo.

-...Q-Que...-decía desesperando Rizevim.

-... **TIENES 5 SEGUNDO PARA ESCAPAR DE MI, SI NO LOGRA ESCAPAR EN 5 SEGUNDO, USARE MI MEJOR ATAQUE MÁGICO EN TI...5.**..-decía Issei haciendo que Rizevim escapara.

-.. **.4..**.-contaba Issei mientra Rizevim llegó al extremo de barrera mientra intentaba golpear la barrera con desesperación.

-.. **.3..**.-decía Issei haciendo que Rizevim comenzará a llorar mientra enfocaba su mirada en las facciones que tenían sus miradas sería.

-...Por favor, salvame, te lo suplico, prometo ser bueno, me entregaré, por favor, seré su aliado, por favor...no quiero morir...-lloraba Rizevim suplicando a los líderes que lo libere.

-... **,2..**.-se escuchó la voz de Issei haciendo alarmar mucho a Rizevim mientra enfoca en Vali.

-...Vali, Vali mi nieto, salvame, te prometo por dios que te traeré a tu madre de nuevo a la vida, por favor, soy la única familia que te queda, Vali!...-lloraba a grito Rizevim.

-...Nah...estoy comiendo ramen...-decía Vali con una voz inexpresiva al estilo gintoki.

Pronto Rizevim sintió a alguien detrás suyo.

-.. **.1**...-decía Issei mientra le agarra la cabeza.

-...No, nooooooooooooooo...-exclama Rizevim sólo para que Issei lo levanté al aire para luego aventar su cabeza al suelo creando un gran cráter.

-...SIIIIIIIIIII VAMOS, QUE NO DEJEN CRIAS!...-se escuchaba el grito de Vali desde afuera.

Issei agarra la cara de Rizevim mientra usa los 4 brazos de energía para agarrar las extremidades de Rizevim.

-... **DIVERTIRME NO ES ALGO QUÉ CONCIDERE GRACIOSO CUANDO TORTURO A MIS ENEMIGOS, PERO ESTO, JEJEJEJE ME DIBUJA UNA SONRISA EN MI ROSTRO.**..-decía Issei mientra le arranca las 4 extremidades con facilidades causando mucho gritos de dolor.

Pronto Issei tira a Rizevim al suelo mientra prepara sus puños.

-... **ES HORA DE TERMINAR CON ESTO...COMBO STAR...** -rugía Issei pegando de formas lentas el cuerpo de Rizevim.

-...ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA...-rugía Issei lanzado una avalancha de puñetazos sobre Rizevim.

-...ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA...-puñetazos tras puñetazos era todo lo que desayunaba Rizevim, sus dientes rotos, sus caras desfigurada, moretones y mucho moretones llenaba su cuerpo.

Sus huesos reducido a polvos y sus órganos ahora era carne molidas.

Prontos los golpes terminaron, pronto issei volvió a la normalidad mientra cae de rodillas muy cansado con sudores corriendo en su frente.

Intento levantarse sólo para vomitar sangre por el efecto de la enfermedad.

Issei pronto se recupera se levanta para mirar a Rizevim que estaba paralizado, sus ojos abiertos de terror, parecía muerto a pesar de que todavía seguía con vida de milagro.

-...esto fue por lastimar a Shio-chan, odio que intente entrometerse en mi feliz vida de Shio-chan y de mi...-decía Issei con frialdad mientra intenta levantarse.

-...Issei...-una voz que issei escucho mientra sus ojos abre en shock.

Pronto issei miro todo a su alrededor hasta que vio a Rias que tenia una mirada de felicidad y que se derramaba la lágrimas junto al resto de la nobleza.

Pronto un tremendo dolor llegó issei en su cabeza.

El silencio llegó, issei lentamente cae de rodillas mientra se agarra la cabeza con fuerza...

Amargo, amarga, armago, era demasiado amargo, era extremadamente amargo.

Las lágrimas bajaba por sus ojos.

Joker abrió los ojos, issei perderá el control de sus emociones.

-...Mierda, es malo...-exclama Joker.

 **Con issei.**

Issei con desesperación, sacó de sus bolsillo ese cilindro que contenía las píldoras cuando saco la tapa, no había píldoras, al parecer, se le había acabado.

Los recuerdos, recuerdos de su violación, lo violaron, le llenaron de cosas blanca dentro suyo, odiaba eso, era amargo, muy amargo amargo.

Pronto issei grito.

-...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MATENME, MATENME!...-gritaba issei con desesperación mientra golpea su cabeza al suelo con fuerza.

Todas las facciones estaba horrorizados al ver esa reacción tan extrema de issei.

Todos amigos y las chicas del séquito intentaron destruir la barrera para llegar a issei para calmarlo.

-...DUELE, DUELE MUCHO, ESA COSA BLANCA, ESA COSA BLANCA Y BISCOSA ESTÁ DENTRO DE MI, DUELE MUCHO, DIOS, DIOS MATENME, SHIO-CHAN, DONDE ESTÁ MI SHIO-CHAN!...-Rugía issei mientra usa su mano para invocar su bate de acero para golpearse la cabeza para quitar esa sensación tan amarga que esta dentro suyo

-...Issei, issei por favor, calmate, ya te sacaremos de ahí...-exclama Rias preocupada.

Todos se horrorizaron al ver issei se partía la cara a golpe con el bate, ese último ya le saco un ojo quedando una cuenca vacía con sangre saliendo en geiser.

Todos se asquearon al ver eso.

Pronto del suelo surgieron múltiples cadenas que ataron fuertemente a issei haciendo preocupar a todos.

La barrera perfect cube fue disuelta mientras detrás de issei aparecía Joker que tenia una mirada sería.

Todos vieron como Joker sacaba de su bolsillo, era una cápsula para luego ver como le metía en la boca haciendo que issei se tragara.

Todos vieron como issei pronto se quedo tranquilo mientra respiraba fuertemente.

-...Mierda hermano, estuvo cerca, unos golpes más y ya está muerto...-decía Joker sólo crea una barrera mágica para proteger de un ataque de Rias.

Joker miró a Rias y el resto de su sequitos que tenían sus armas listo para luchar contra el individuo.

-...porque me ataca?...-pregunta Joker.

-...le hiciste algo a issei, que le hiciste!...-rugió Akeno con odio.

-...simple, le salve de suicidarse porque tu Rey no supo cerrar la boca...por cierto a pasado mucho tiempo Rias, veo que no cambiaste mucho...igual de mimada y inmadura como siempre...-decía Joker con frialdad haciendo confundir al resto.

Rias al ver a Joker, pronto sus ojos se ensacho mientra retrocede.

-...no puede ser...-murmuraba Rias haciendo preocupar a su séquito.

-...es realmente triste, no?...que fácil fue remplazarme con issei, que paso esa promesa de que tu me amaba y que tendríamos una familia feliz, Rias, ahora me doy cuenta que no soy el único hombre que juega con sus sentimientos, esta vez mi amigo cayó en tus manos y le jugaste con su corazón, sí que está enferma...-decía Joker haciendo que todos estaban sorprendido.

-...oh no..-murmuraba Akeno al reconocer a Joker.

-...quien eres como para hablarle a si a buchou...-decía Xenovia.

-...saludo señorita, mi nombre es Joker vita, solía ser el peón de Rias y también su primer novio ante de que ella me abandonará a mi suerte...-decía Joker con rabia mientra sus ojos se volvía amarillo.

Eso le tomó por sorpresa a todos.

 **Fin del capitulo 14**


	15. Adelanto exclusivo del arco final

**Para mis mejores lectores, no es un capítulo, si no un adelanto exclusivo para el final del fic, donde todo llega a su fin.**

 **Adelanto exclusivo de los siguientes capítulos final**

Vemos a Issei enfrente de Kuroumaru, ambos estaban afuera del trabajo.

-...Issei-kun, yo tengo que decirte algo, yo te amo, soy una mujer, siempre lo eh sido...-decía Kuroumaru mientra Issei aún seguía manteniendo en silencio.

-...kuro-kun.,..-decía Issei confundido.

-...yo quería revelar mis verdaderos sentimientos, yo de verdad te amo...

 **Cambio de escena.**

Vemos a Issei junto a Kuroumaru mirando a los 2 policías que estaba en su puerta.

-...disculpe, puedo ayudarlo en algo...-decía Issei mirando a los 2 policías.

-...nos informaron que hay un olor muy fuerte por esto apartamentos, queremos confirmar algo para ver que es...-decía El policía.

Kuroumaru miro preocupada por Issei, su mirada era muy nervioso.

-...claro, espera que le abran la puerta...-decía Issei mientra se acerca a la puerta mientra le da la espalda a 2 policías y a Kuroumaru, la mirada de Issei era lleno de asco y odio, sus ojos rojos sin brillos que amenaza con destruir a esos 2 policías.

Con sólo golpetear la puerta, Issei habla con una voz suave.

-...estoy en casa...Tía...-decía Issei de forma forzada mientra la puerta lentamente se abre.

Todos vieron una persona salir de la puerta, tenía el cabello lila claro y ojos celeste que brilla por la oscuridad, tenían un ropa de dormir color rosa y unas vendas atada a su cabeza y unas gazas pegada a su mejilla.

-...hola issei-chan, bienvenido a casa...-decía la mujer con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

 **Cambio de escenas**

vemos a issei agarrar a Kuroumaru por la espalda mientra su mano tapaba su boca para que no hiciera ruido, Kuroumaru intentaba luchar pero no podía el agarre de issei era fuerte, ella quería ayudar a issei, no que terminara de esa forma.

Pronto Kuroumaru vio que issei tenía un cuchillo de mariposa.

Las lágrimas bajaba por los ojos Kuroumaru mientra el cuchillo lentamente se acercaba a su garganta, issei también lloraba en silencio.

Issei se acercó al oído y le susurró.

-...Lo siento kuro-kun, fue divertido todo los momentos que pasamos pero no pienso darle a Shio-chan a nadie, no debiste seguirme, perdóname...-sollozaba issei mientra abrazaba por la espalda de Kuroumaru mientra coloca el cuchillo a la garganta.

Una gota de sangre cayó al piso.

 **Fin de los adelantos.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos mis lectores, aquí vengo a dejar su droga semanal, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Werand: ja jajajaja tomare en cuenta esos 2 comentarios amigo, gracia, siempre me da Buenas ideas jajajaja, espero que te gusten ese capítulo que será un poco sad al final.**

 **-...Daiyo2: perdón amigo jajaja, gracia por comentar esos 2 capítulo, espero que te guste ese capítulo.**

 **-...AsprosZ: así es amigo, Issei es como satou pero cuando está en su forma black dragón, es un ser con mucha arrogancia y cruel y sádico como thanos jajajaja. Esa forma como unidad susanoo de terumi**

 **Capítulo 15: Blake terumi y los recuerdos de Shio kobe**

 **Alemania, Trifa**

-...saludo señorita, mi nombre es Joker vita, solía ser el peón de Rias y también su primer novio ante de que ella me abandonará a mi suerte...-decía Joker con rabia mientra sus ojos se volvía amarillo.

Eso le tomó por sorpresa a todos, nadie habia esperado esto, todas las mujeres miraban a Rias en busca de respuesta, akeno y koneko estaban sorprendida de ver a joker.

-...Blake terumi...-murmuraba Rias al ver a su antiguo peón y a la persona que una vez llegó a tener sentimientos pero que le había hecho algo terrible.

La expresión de joker pronto cambio de rabia a una alegre mientras suspira.

-... a pasado mucho tiempo que no escucho mi verdadero nombre, aunque desearía no dijera ese nombre con tanta familiaridad, Rias...uh?...-parpadea Joker mirando a Akeno, koneko y el resto del séquito de Rias.

-...pero si no es koneko, tanto tiempo, aun sigue comiendo dulces como siempre no?...-dijo Joker haciendo que koneko se entremezca por las palabras de Joker.

Joker miro a Akeno.

-...Akeno, cuanto tiempo, como extrañaba tus burlas y tus té que siempre me prepara...jajaja..-se reía alegremente Joker haciéndo Akeno mirara el otro lado, no quería mirarle a los ojos a Joker.

-...Así que el rubio de la espada, como te llamas?...-dijo Joker haciendo que Kiba se pusiera serio.

-...Yuuto kiba, caballero de buchou...-dijo kiba.

-...ya veo, veo que eres el único hombre en un grupo de mujeres, consejo de hombre a hombre, aléjate de Rias, ella te hará perder la cabeza literalmente, como le paso a mi mejor amigo...-decía Joker mientra se apoya su brazo en la cabeza de issei haciendo enfurecer a todos.

-...es mentira, buchou no sería capaz de hacer algo tan atroz!...-exclamó Xenovia apuntando su espada a Joker.

-...mira cariño, no sabes nada de lo que esa mujer que tanto defiende, es capaz de hacer, ella es un succubus que hará lo que sea por capricho, esa mujer vulgar siempre hace promesas falsas, te seducen con palabras suaves para que cuando ya no seas de utilidad, te deseche como un juguete roto...si no me crees, pregúntale a ella...-dijo Joker con simpleza.

-...maldito, te voy...-gritaba Xenovia sólo para que Rias colocará su mano en su hombro.

-...suficiente Xenovia, todos lo que Blake dijo, es verdad...-dijo Rias mientra su cabello tapaba su ojos.

Todos estaban en shock, nadie podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-...que significa esto, que no decía que amaba a Issei!...-exclama Xenovia mirando con incredulidad a Rias.

-...Si, lo amo mas que ustedes lo ama a el, es esa vez con Blake, yo era inmadura y no pensaba bien las cosas...-confesaba Rias.

-...ustedes, si sabía de esto, porque no dijo una mierda!...-rugía Xenovia a Akeno y koneko...

Las 2 sólo desviaba la mirada por la vergüenza, eso le enfureció a Xenovia que estaba a punto de usar su espada sólo para contenida por Irina y Kiba.

-...por favor calmate Xenovia, no podemos seguir empeorando aún más, tenemos que salvar a issei, ahora que finalmente lo encontramos.,.-exclama Irina mientras mira a Rias con rabia.

-...mas te vale que nos explique todos lo que está pasando, quiero la verdad cuando este asunto termine...-decía Irina enojada del secreto que tenia Rias.

Pronto ellos vieron a Joker caminar hacia el cuerpo de Rizevim.

Cuando llegó, Joker miro a Rizevim.

-...cielo amigo, tuviste la mala suerte de haberte metido con la persona equivocada, issei me prometió una cabeza, pero un cuerpo como el tuyo para mis experimentos, es mejor...-decía Joker mientra abre el libro.

-... **Ataúd de pesadillas...** -murmura Joker haciendo aparecer un sarcófago negro flotante.

Todos vieron como la tapa se abría revelando una infinita oscuridad y un ojo rojo, pronto múltiples zarcillos de sombras en forma de manos salían para agarrar el cuerpo de rizevim para meter adentro del sarcófago.

Lentamente la tapa se cierra para luego desaparecer en una niebla de sombra.

-...listo, estaré muy ocupado con disecar el cuerpo de alguien casi muerto...-dijo Joker para caminar hacia Issei que todavía seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-...es hora de que regresemos...-decía Joker haciendo alarmar a las chicas.

-...espera, no podemos permitir que te lleve a Issei-dono, el es importante para nosotros...-exclamó Yasaka preocupada de el, ya que Issei veía hecho pedazos por el intento de suicidio.

-...lastima que eso no pasará, acaso ustedes no vieron lo que es capaz, si van con ustedes, el inframundo no sobrevivirá a su ira, créeme, es mejor que yo lo lleve conmigo ya que soy su doctor personal...-decía Joker haciendo desaparecer las cadenas que ataba a Issei.

-...ni una mierda, todas estuvimos buscando a Issei sin descanso, tenemos que salvarlo de su enfermedad y nosotros tenemos la cura...-decía Xenovia con todos asintiendo.

-...mmm, acaso habla de la caída del amor...-decía Joker haciendo sorprender a todos.

-...como es que...-preguntaba serafall ya que solo ophis sabía de la enfermedad.

-...simple, soy su doctor, le ayude en muchas cosas para quitar esa enfermedad de su sistema, por eso solo lo prolongó aún más, resulta que ya fue demasiado tarde, Issei ya se adaptó a su enfermedad y la usa para volverse más fuerte...aunque intente algo, no funcionará sin importar cuanto lo intente...-decía Joker haciendo perder toda esperanza a las chicas.

Junto cuando iba a irse, Rias habló.

-...acaso, busca venganza, Blake, tanto como para usar a Issei contra nosotras?-dijo Rias con tristeza.

-...venganza?, nah, seria perder mi tiempo contigo, además, no soy tan poderoso como para volverme el enemigo de las facciones, seria un suicidio, por eso prefiero vivir...-decía Joker con un tono cansado.

-...acerca de usar a Issei para eso, no, Issei es mi amigo y también hermano, ambos fuimos tontos en caer ante tu hechizo, solos nos ayudamos mutuamente...-decía Joker mientra usa su mano para crear una pequeña esfera de cristal negro.

-...atrapa esto...-decía Joker lanzadole a Rias el cristal.

Rias atrapó el cristal, ella miro a Joker que colocaba el brazo de issei sobre su nuca para levantarlo.

-...que es esto...-decía Xenovia mirando con sospecha a Joker.

-... **memory sphere,** contiene todos los recuerdos de Issei cuando fue atrapado por Qlippoh, todos esos recuerdos son de hace 5 años, ustedes no tienen la más mínima idea de lo mucho que sufrió, mi amigo sufrió tanto que su mente se hizo mierda...apena esta un poco cuerdo gracia a cierta persona...ustedes tiene oportunidad de ver sus recuerdos ante intentar hacer algo que podría traer el final de nuestro mundo...es hora de irnos...-dijo Joker.

-...no podemos dejarte ir así nada mas, Issei es muy importante para el inframundo...Así que déjalo ahora...-dijo Sirzechs con seriedad.

-... (suspiro)...ustedes los demonios son tercos, jejeje líderes de las facciones déjame decirles algo jajaja...-dijo Joker con una sonrisa.

-...Me pueden chuparme la verga jajajaja...-decía Joker mientra desaparece con Issei haciendo enojar a los líderes con las chicas llorando.

No había tenido tiempo para salvar a Issei.

Había perdido el rastro otra vez.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Apartamento de Issei.**

En el apartamento, había aparecido tanto issei como Joker, con cuidado, colocó a issei en el sillón, podía ver que estaba mal, ese golpe con el bate fue tan fuerte que sacó un ojo, ahora solo quedaba su ojo izquierdo.

La sangre aún no paraba, issei respiraba con calma. Su ropa y cara estaba muy ensangrentado.

Joker sólo podía suspirar con cansancio.

-...tengo que empezar a fortalecer más los efectos de las píldoras, apena pudo retenerlo por una hora, necesito más prueba...-pensó Joker mientra se dirige al cuarto de Shio.

Iba a despertar a ella para que curará a issei.

Era realmente impresionante el poder de Shio, curar cualquier cosas sin importar lo grave que fuera como por ejemplo, restaurar una extremidad.

El poder de curar estaba más allá de su entendimientos y más ya que también podía traer a los muertos de nuevo a la vida, ese poder desafía todas leyes, incluso llegó a alcanzar al camino de los dioses con ese poder.

Entonce, el poder de traer a alguien de nuevo a la vida, no era un rumor, era verdad.

Si es así, Shio sin saber, tiene el poder mas codiciados del mundo.

En un futuro, todos querrán por su gran poder.

En la puerta estaba el oso en guardia con el cuchillo de cocina.

Al parecer, estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo en proteger a Shio de cualquier amenaza de afuera.

El oso se hizo un lado dejando a Joker a abrir la puerta, al entrar a la habitación, vio a Shio que todavía seguía dormida.

Era hora de despertarla.

 **dentro de la mente de Shio.**

Shio estaba en una infinita oscuridad, ella estaba confundida, ella miro arriba todos los recuerdos que tenia con Tou-chan, al ver esos recuerdos, ella se sentía feliz.

Pronto Shio miro detrás suya, era una puerta blanca, cubierta de d sangre con candados de oros en forma de corazones con sangre goteando en la ranura.

Al ver esa puerta, le daba una sensación tan familiar, pero al mismo tiempo, tan sombrío. Había intentado ignorar esa puerta, pero esas voces molesta no paraba de hablar.

...ven a la puerta, ven a la puerta, tienes tus recuerdos.

...aléjate del monstruo, no es de confiarse...esa puerta son tus verdaderos recuerdos y tu verdadero yo...

Monstruo, monstruo, monstruo, mata lo que sea para aprisionarte.

Huya de el, escondete de el, el monstruo te cazara y te matará.

Matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar, matar.

Esas múltiples voces molestaba su cabeza, por más que intentará ignorar, venía con más fuerza.

-...es inútil, por más que intente ignorarla, no desaparecerá...-dijo una voz que Shio reconocía, ella miro a la Angel en frente suyo, su expresión era de mucha seriedad.

-... sal de mi cabeza, porque no te larga...-exclama Shio enojada, ya que esa ángel era molesta.

-...tch, desearía, pero estoy ligada a ti, no puedo salir, escucha muy bien, Shio, nada es real, todos los que vive, es una vida falsa, ese llamado castillo tuyo, es mas una jaula de un ave que nunca tendrá la libertad a no se que hagamos algo al respecto...-decía milagro haciendo enojar mucho Shio.

Ella corrió hacia milagro y la agarró por el cuello de la camisa.

-...cállate, cállate, cállate, todos lo que dices por tu bocas, son mentira tras mentiras, una vida falsa, que mentira tan obvia, amo mi vida con Tou-chan, el me dio todos sin recibir nada a cambio, siempre me quiso y yo lo amo mucho, porque no puede entenderlo...-lloraba Shio haciendo enojar mucho a milagro.

-...que me dices de tus padres?...-decía milagro haciendo callar a Shio.

-...Mis padres?...Tou-chan me dijo que me trajo la cigüeña...-exclama Shio .

-...que estupidez, es obvio que ese monstruo juega con tu pequeña mente, acaso no recuerda nada, debí suponerlo...tus memorias están bloqueado...-decía Milagro haciendo confundir a Shio.

-...mis memorias?...-decía confundida Shio mientra milagro le da a Shio una llave negra en forma de corazón.

-...-esa puerta, guarda todos sus sangrientos recuerdos, yo misma te lo selle para que no te lastimarán su mente...-dijo milagro dando a Shio la espalda.

Shio sólo tenía la llave mientras miraba a milagro.

-...es tu decisión, si quiere quedarte en esa fantasía que llama vida feliz, entonces hazlo lo que quiera, pero una vez que abra la puerta, sabrá toda la verdad lo que paso hace 5 años, también hay posibilidad de que ya no sea la misma de siempre...tu elije una feliz mentira o una cruel verdad?...la elección es tuya Shio Kobe...-decía milagro para luego desaparecer dejando a Shio enfrente de la puerta.

Shio miraba la puerta, no quería ir, pero esa puerta contenía sus recuerdos más profundos, además no recordaba para nada como era ante.

Si tenia padres que lo amaba o que Tou-chan es su padre?

Prontos los recuerdos de los momentos que tenia con Tou-chan llegaron.

Cada momento que pasada con Tou-chan era increíble, una vida así con el, era lo que siempre anhelaba.

Tou-chan y ella viviendo en un hermoso castillo de cristal llenos de unicornio y soldados de peluches con el cielo color rosa.

Tou-chan siendo el caballero de brillante armadura que mataba al monstruo rosa y viviendo felices por siempre.

Pero pronto había otro recuerdos, sangre, casa en llamas y una sensación de miedo junto a una figura oscura con cabello rosa oscuro y ojos rojos.

Shio inconscientemente, estaba caminando hacia la puerta mientra ella recordaba todos los buenos momentos que tenia con su padre.

recordaba a tou-chan que le cocinaba un rico almuerzo.

Recordó a Tou-chan llevarle a comer helados, ver una película de princesa y ver animes de chicas mágicas.

Recordó a tou-chan junto a tío joker cantando feliz cumple con ella soplando la velas y recibiendo mucho regalos por tou-chan.

Shio se detuvo mientras sus lágrimas bajaba, con las manos temblando, apuntó a la cerradura del candado y lentamente iba directo a la ranura.

Al meter la cerradura, Shio estaba respirando fuertemente mientras le hacía imposible abrir por miedo que tenia.

Cual era su elección, quedarse en esa falsa vida llenos de color rosa o vivir con la oscura y triste realidad.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir, la oscuridad lo invadió.

 **Fin del capitulo 15**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos mis lectores, aquí vengo a dejar su droga semanal, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Werand: ahí va el capitulo donde las facciones verán los recuerdos de issei al estilo kaneki con yamory seguido con una intensa violación, será fuerte amigo.**

 **Capítulo 16: los recuerdos de issei**

 **La mente de Shio**

Shio se detuvo mientras sus lágrimas bajaba, con las manos temblando, apuntó a la cerradura del candado y lentamente iba directo a la ranura.

Al meter la cerradura, Shio estaba respirando fuertemente mientras le hacía imposible abrir por miedo que tenia.

Cual era su elección, quedarse en esa falsa vida llenos de color rosa o vivir con la oscura y triste realidad.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir, la oscuridad lo invadió.

 **Fuera de su mente.**

Shio abrió los ojos para ver a Tio joker que tenia una expresión sería.

-...tio joker...-murmura somnolienta Shio mientras se reincorpora.

-...buen día bella durmiente, estuviste en muchos problemas ayer anoche...-decía Joker con desinterés haciendo que Shio recordará como desobedeció a tou-chan y había salido a la calle para terminar herida por esas personas.

-...yo...-trataba de hablar Shio sólo para que Joker le acaricie su cabeza.

-...pequeña idiota, casi te mata afuera, si no fuera por el idiota de tu padre, no estaría siendo rehén de un idiota con complejo de dios...-dijo joker con tono cansado...

Shio sólo podía estar deprimida, siempre que hacía algo malo, el tío joker se encargaba de regañarla y darle una reprimiendo.

-... (suspiro)..en serio niña, Issei te mima tanto que en un futuro, te convertirá en un problema, debería al menos escuchar a los grandes, eres realmente importante para issei, si algo te llegara a pasar, issei perdería la cabeza...-decía joker no queriendo ni imaginar a un issei enloquecido destruyendo toda la ciudad.

Shio sólo se deprimia al escuchar todos lo problema que hizo.

-...bien, es hora de que te levante, voy a necesitar tus poderes curativos,..-decía Joker haciendo confundir a Shio.

-...porque...-decía Shio.

-...no fuiste la única que saliste herida, tu padre casi se mata, esta en el sillón del living...-decía Joker haciendo asustar a Shio.

Shio rápidamente sale de la cama y corre hasta el living sólo para llorar y asustarse al ver a issei inconsciente con sangre goteando de su cuenca, su cara y ropa ensangrentada.

-...Tou-chan, lo siento, lo siento mucho, no quería que terminara así...-lloraba Shio mientra se sube al sillón para abrazar a issei ignorando la sangre manchando su ropa.

Pronto las alas de energía sagrada junto a un halo blanco en su cabeza surgía de Shio.

-...sana, sana, que el dolor se vaya, sana, sana, que el dolor se vaya...-sollozaba Shio mientra el cuerpo de issei era envuelto en luz sagrada, su cara poco a poco se recuperaba de las heridas y su cuenca ya tenia su ojo restaurado.

Joker observaba fascinado por el poder que tenia Shio, pronto Shio término de curar para ver a issei a punto de despertarse.

Abriendo los ojos, issei lo primero que llego a ver, fue a Shio con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-... (bostezo)...Shio-chan?..-murmura issei sólo para ser abrazado fuertemente.

-... (sollozos)...lo siento mucho, tu dijiste que yo no saliera, pero lo hice y terminaste herido, perdóname, es que tenía miedo de que tu te fuera...-lloraba Shio mientra abrazaba fuertemente a issei.

Issei miraba de forma confundida a Shio hasta que sonrió alegremente.

Pronto Issei abrazo a Shio haciendo que ella deje de sollozar.

-...Shee, Shee, ya paso Shio-chan, no estoy molesto, nunca me molestaría contigo, eres mi pequeña princesa, no es tu culpa...-decía Issei con un tono suave haciendo que Shio poco a poco se calmará.

-...pero...estaba lastimado...-sollozaba Shio haciendo que issei se pusiera triste.

-...no es nada, ya estoy acostumbrado a esto, además el que debería tener la culpa, soy yo, te deje sola en casa, yo soy el culpable, no tu...eres una buena niña, siempre lo eres y siempre lo serás...-decía Issei mientra le limpias las lágrimas.

Pronto Shio lloró mientra issei la abrazaba, disfrutando el calor que Shio le proporcionaba.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Inframundo (castillo del clan gremory)**

En un gran sala, todos los integrantes del séquito de Rias y el equipo de vali estaban reunido junto a los 4 reyes demonios junto a Azazel, yasaka, odin y Michael junto a Gabriel.

Todos estaban sentando en la mesa mientra el silencio reinaba por la sala, en el centro de la mesa estaba Memory Sphere, el objeto que joker le dio ante de escapar con issei de ellos.

Todos estaba en silencio, tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido en Alemania, la masacre de Qlippoh y la reacción extrema hasta el intento de suicidio de issei y el regreso de Blake terumi "Joker".

El séquito de Rias se había separado debido a la verdad, al parecer Rias le había confesado a su séquito sobre Joker.

No tardaron en decir unas cosas muy desagradable a Rias sobre guardar un gran secreto, kiba siguió el consejo de joker y tuvo que alejarse de ella por un tiempo.

Xenovia, irina, Asia, Ravel y Rossweiser estaban profundamente decepcionada de Rias y tuvo que separarse de ella, koneko y akeno.

Las chicas de las razas que tenia sentimientos, culparon a Rias de todos el asunto y la tachó de ofrecida y vendida por su secreto de Joker y Ryuga.

Michael se había arreglado para sacar el sacred gear de cadáver de Ryuga para devolverle a Issei cuando tuviera la oportunidad de encontrarlo.

Ahora todos estaban en serio mientra analizaba en un video de la pelea de issei contra Qlippoh y la destrucción de todos los líderes.

Odin sólo podía negar su cabeza como término Loki, ahora mismo el dios del engaño término en silla se ruedas y una fuerte trauma que no podrá salir.

Azazel era impasible por la brutal muerte de kokabiel, ese infeliz siempre le causó problema en grigori, le había hecho un favor matándolo de una vez ya que siempre supo no se resolvería nada en cocytus.

El resto seguía en silencio hasta que Gabriel habló.

-...entonce, es cierto lo que dijo ese tal Joker...-dijo Gabriel triste mientra miraba a Issei en forma de blackdragon mode mientra destrozaba a los soldados de qlippoh.

Yasaka no era la única capaz de sentir emociones, la arcángel Gabriel también podía ver y sentir las emociones y corazones y pudo ver el corazón de issei.

Gabriel recordaba que el corazón de Issei era blanco, lo que significaba que era la persona mas amable y bondadosa que ella conocía.

Pero ahora, el corazón de issei había cambiando mucho, ahora era tan negro como la noche, podía ver que estaba enredados de espínas de rosas que sujetaba fuertemente su corazón oscuro.

No sólo eso, sentía mucha oscuridad en su corazón, y la cantidad de emociones negativas que issei irradiaba durante su pelea con Qlippoh fue tanto que la incomodaba, el resto también sentía lo mismo.

Nadie decía nada, hasta que Yasaka habló.

-...Así es, pude sentirlo ante, tenían tanto odio y maldad que superaba con creces al de maldito Rizevim...-decía Yasaka con tristeza haciendo sorprender a todos.

-...No sólo eso, también el brutal cambio de personalidad que sufrió issei al ver a Rias, no creíamos que se quería suicidar...-decía Michael.

Todos se estremecieron al recordar cómo issei se golpeaba la cara con el bate hasta el punto de sacarse un ojo por los constante golpes.

-...si, cuando vio a esa chica gremory, su emociones cambiaron a tristeza y mucha desesperación, ese Joker pudo salvar a Issei-dono a tiempo...-dijo Yasaka mientra miraba la esfera en la mesa.

-...ahora solo sabemos que Issei esta bien, pero puede estar oculto por alguna parte del mundo humano, será difícil tratar de encontrarlo...-dijo Azazel con seriedad.

-...ahora solo nos queda ver esa esfera que nos dio Joker, dijo que esa esfera contiene los recuerdos de issei...-dijo Rias, el resto sabía.

Ahora mismo tenían la oportunidad de saber lo que le sucedió a issei cuando estaba atrapado por Qlippoh, pero había algo malo en esa esfera, algo inquietante.

-...es nuestra oportunidad de saber lo que paso con issei cuando fue atrapado por Qlippoh, podemos tener la oportunidad de arreglar todos este daño que Rias hizo hace mucho...-dijo Irina con el resto asintiendo.

Todos vieron la esfera brillar hasta que mostró la holograma donde mostraba a Issei encadenado en un calabozo de Qlippoh.

Todos apretaron los dientes y otras lloraron a ver a Issei ser golpeado hasta la muerte por todos los miembros de Qlippoh, Issei sufrieron toda clase de torturas, primeros le cortaron los dedos de los pies con una pinza para cortar alambres las veces ya que se regeneraba gracia las lágrimas de fénix que ellos tenían.

Les cortaba los dedos de los pies y las manos, le cortaba las gargantas con ascalon varias veces hasta dejar una gran cicatriz en su cuello, una cicatriz que no se puede borrar sin importar cuanta lágrimas se fénix ponga.

Lo torturaban día y noche mientra le hacía la misma pregunta 1000-7

Los gritos de agonía de Issei le atormentaba mucho a las chicas y a todos sus amigos

Las golpizas a diarios y los peor fue como introducía Rizevim con una máscara de hockey, le introducía a Issei un ciempiés gigante en su oído para que el ciempiés le comiera el cerebro desde adentro.

Todas escuchaba los gritos de agonía de Issei mientra trataban desesperadamente de escapar de ese infierno.

Después 6 semanas de intensa torturas de Issei, había llegado a ver como todos los miembros de Qlippoh violaban brutalmente a Issei días y noches sin descanso haciendo que Issei perdiera la cordura.

Incluso término con Rizevim violadolo hasta la muerte para luego tirar el cadáver en el parque del mundo humano como si fuera basura.

Asia ya no soporto más, ella vómito en el suelo junto con Irina y koneko.

Vali estaba asqueado por lo que hizo el enfermo de su abuelo.

Rias estaba llorando en silenció, ya había visto lo mucho que sufrió Issei por su culpa, ella quería hacer todo lo posible para sanar a Issei, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, incluso si Issei no quiere.

Todos los líderes estaban enfermo de ver, Gabriel se había desmayado al ver la parte de la violación mientra yasaka hacia un esfuerzo para no vomitar, la parte del ciempiés comiendo el cerebro de issei.

pero pronto unos recuerdos más aparecieron, todos vieron como una niña con alas de ángel aparece para salvar a issei trayendolo de nuevo a la vida sorprendiendo a la facciones y alegrando a las chicas ya que issei todavía seguía vivo.

Prontos vieron como issei vivió en la calles comiendo basuras mientra acosaba a la niña que lo trajo de nuevo a vida, todos vieron como poco a poco, issei se obsesionó tanto con la niña que término matando a los padres de esa niña y incendio la casa mientra secuestra a la niña.

Pronto esos recuerdo terminar y todas las facciones estaba en silencio después de ver todos los que issei sufrió.

Pero no sólo la violación hizo que su mente se hiciera añicos, si no también transformó a issei en un psicópata asesino trastornado que secuestra a la niña.

-...issei a cambiando mucho, es increíble...-murmura Odin con seriedad al ver como issei cambio a medida que paso tortura.

El resto no decía nada, todos estaba asqueado, lo que vieron, le perturbaba en muchas maneras.

Xenovia ayudaba a Irina mientra Ravel ayudaba a Asia, ambas se llevaron la peor parte al ver los recuerdos de issei.

Pronto todos vieron como un recuerdo aparece, era issei mirándolo mientra se sentaba en un sillón.

-...hola facciones, si esta viendo esto, significa que Joker le entregó la Memory sphere...le gusto lo que vio?...-preguntaba de forma inocente issei mientra el resto se mantenía en silencio al ver a issei, sus ojos no tenia brillo mientra tenía en sus manos un retrato de el con Shio muy feliz en sus brazos.

-...bueno, mira, no de adorable Shio-chan, tan linda, tan adorable y esponjosa, me da ganas de abrazarla y nunca soltarla...sabes algo, yo ya no guardo rencor con las facciones, más bien, estoy agradecido, si no fuera por eso, no hubiera podido encontrar a mi alma gemela y mi verdadera felicidad...-decía issei con un sonrojo mientra acaricia su mejilla con la foto de Shio.

Todos se sentía perturbado al ver como issei hablaba con mucho cariño a Shio y vio como poco a poco issei perdía más y más el brillos de sus ojos.

-...Shio-chan es 1 millón de veces mejor que todas ustedes, así que mi felicidad es estar con ella, por eso les advertire una cosa.-dijo issei mientra su cabello se volvía rosa y sus ojos se tornaba a rojo.

-...si intenta meterse en mi feliz vida con Shio-chan o las facciones dejará de existir, así que por favor, por el bien de sus seres queridos, no venga a molestarme o morirán de la peor forma posible, porque soy un monstruo de corazón y alma cuando quiero serlo...-decía issei con una sonrisa alegre.

Esa amenaza hizo que todos se sorprendiera por completo.

-...je je je, mi Tía tenía razón, eso es amor, verdadero amor, estoy dispuesto llegar tan lejos con tal de conservar mi amor con Shio-chan, y yo que pensaba que Tía estaba loca, pero tenía algo de verdad en sus palabras...-decía issei sonriendo alegremente para luego apagar el holograma

Nadie había esperado esto, tanto a cambiado issei como para amenazar de muerte a todas las facciones.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Casa de kuroumaru**

En la ducha, vemos a kuroumaru desnuda mientra mojaba su cuerpo con la lluvia de la ducha.

Ella no podía seguir así, ya era hora, hoy era la oportunidad de confesar sus sentimientos a issei.

-...podré confesar mis sentimientos, issei-kun...es todo o nada...-pensaba kuroumaru decidida de confesar a su amor platónico.

 **Fin del capitulo 16**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos mis lectores, aquí vengo a dejar su droga semanal, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Werand: la situación se va a poner más difícil para issei, tiene que lidiar con todos los obstáculos que amenaza su vida con Shio siendo Asahi, kuroumaru y las facciones, algo me dice que el final no tendrá final feliz.**

 **-...** **dark knight discord: si amigo, espero que no lo jodan mucho.**

 **-...Daiyo2: ya verá amigo, ya verá.**

 **Capítulo 17: la confesión de kuroumaru**

 **Inframundo (castillo de gremory).**

Después de escuchar la amenaza de issei en la memory sphere, las mujeres estaban triste y sorprendida lo lejos que llegaría issei con tal de tener a la niña a su lado, los hombres se sentía culpable por no ayudar a issei.

Pronto falbium habló atrayendo la atención de todos.

-...sera muy problemático si en un futuro se vuelva nuestro enemigo, no podemos dejarlo sólo al mundo humano, tenemos que recuperar a nuestro pilar que nos une las demás facciones...-dijo Falbium con seriedad haciendo enojar a unos cuantos.

-...acaso a perdido la razón, falbium, acaso no viste lo mucho que sufrió issei, no podemos seguir metiendolo en nuestro asunto que no le concierne, ya hizo mucho por nosotros, no podemos seguir involucrandolo...-dijo Odin con seriedad.

-...El viejo, tiene razón, ya le dimos la espalda ante por ese infeliz, no podemos arriesgar a issei a ser nuestro enemigo, además el parece querer vivir en paz, ya le privamos todos lo que tenia...-dijo Azazel.

El resto estaba de acuerdo, con la excepción de Rias ya que estaba de acuerdo con falbium, issei estaría mejor en el Inframundo con el resto sin preocuparse de salir lastimado.

-...pero que me dices de el, en un futuro, aparecerá una amenaza incluso mayor que Rizevim, quien sabe, terminaría con tener al ex sekiryuutei de su lado o peor, terminaría con manipular su mente...-dijo Falbium haciendo que el resto lo pensaba.

Azazel y Odin aún se negaba a cooperar, el resto estaba indeciso hasta que Sirzechs habló.

-...aunque estoy de acuerdo con Azazel y Odin, pero Falbium tiene razón, issei no sólo es un peligro para las facciones, si no también para el mundo humano, sabe lo fuerte que es como para destruir lo que quedaba de Qlippoh, además su estado mental es cuestionable, sumándole con la caída del amor, tarde o temprano terminará con las vidas de millones de personas inocentes en el fuego cruzado, así que haremos lo siguiente, debemos recuperar a Issei y llevarlo al inframundo, podemos usar nuestros mejores recurso médicos para ayudarlo a rehabiltarse, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que sufrió su mente, tardaría semanas o meses para que se recupere...-dijo Sirzechs con seriedad.

Yasaka habló

-...pero issei-dono nos advirtió acercar de entrometer en su vida, no podemos hacerlo, no con todos lo que tuvo que pasar...-dijo Yasaka.

Gabriel estaba estaba de acuerdo con Yasaka junto a Irina y xenovia.

Pero Michael tomó las palabras.

-...no sólo es por el bien de issei, si no también por el bien de la humanidad...-dijo Michael atrayendo la atención de todos.

-...porque?..-hablo odin con seriedad.

-...piénsalo bien, los humanos no saben nada de nosotros, de las razas y facciones, si issei pierde el control, y terminan lastimando a los humanos, eso atraerá atención de los humanos, y al final terminar involucrado las razas con ellos, esto daría como resultado terminaría con algo mucho peor...-dijo Ajuka como la voz de la razón.

-...exacto, los humanos temen a los desconocido, issei fue humano, ahora es un dragón humanoide con gran potencial de ser dios dragón, pero sobre todos, es un dragón mentalmente inestable...eso no es buena combinación...-comentó Michael.

Todos tenían que admitir de mala ganas que Michael y Ajuka tenía razón.

Si eso pasará, issei podía llegar a desatar una guerra entre humanos y otras razas si perdiera la razón, por eso tenía que evitarlo.

Aunque por mucho que odiaba la idea de meterse en la vida de issei, tenia que hacerlo por el bien de la humanidad.

A veces era hacer razones incorrecta por razones correctas, aunque por mucho que les duelas, no tenían opción.

Todos lo que estaban en contra de ir a buscar a issei, decidieron mantenerse neutral mientra que los otros decidieron debatir el asunto de donde buscar a issei por el mundo humano.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Después de un tiempo que se recuperó por completo, tanto issei como Joker estaba sentado en la mesa, con sus platos de almuerzo, al parecer Shio decidió hacerle el almuerzo a su tou-chan.

Joker decidió ayudarla sólo diciendo lo que tenia que hacer mientra Shio sólo cocinaba.

Después de un tiempo, los 2 estaban sentado en la mesa con sus respectivos platos de hamburguesa y tazones de arroz con ensalada de lechuga y tomate, tanto issei como joker miraba a Shio con delantal rosa estando atenta de ver comer issei.

Joker miraba el plato con decepción mientra issei miraba confundido su propio plato.

-...shio-chan, preparaste hamburguesas?,,-decía issei haciendo que la niña asiente rápidamente.

-...si tou-chan...-decía emocionada Shio.

-...sabes que yo podría hacer el almuerzo sin problema...-dijo Issei.

-...lo se, es que me siento una inútil y nunca aportó nada en la casa, soy mala haciendo las tareas domésticas cuando tu vas a trabajar por la tarde, siempre haces las cosas tu sólo y yo solo me queda verte hacerlo...por eso quiero al menos ayudarte para no serte una carga...-decía deprimida Shio sólo para que Issei le acaricia su cabeza.

-...Shio-chan, no eres una carga, eres mi razón de hacerlo, sabes que hago todas esas cosas por ti para que no te falte nada, además, aun eres muy joven para comprender acerca de responsabilidad, como todo niños, debes disfrutar tu infancia primero...-decía issei con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír mucho a shio-chan.

-...entonces, que está esperando, pueden opinar que tal sabe, solo necesito opiniones honesta?.,-decía alegremente Shio.

Tanto issei como Joker comenzaron a comer tranquilamente hasta que terminaron a la mitad de los platos.

Tanto issei como Joker miraba a shio que estaba un poco nerviosa.

-...Bien?..-decía Shio nerviosa.

-...cocina horrible...-murmuraba Joker con desinterés haciendo que una flecha invisible golpeara a la cabeza de Shio.

-...la hamburguesa sigue cruda, los tomates, mal cortados y el arroz un poco duro...-decía Joker haciendo deprimir más a Shio.

Pronto Shio miro un poco esperanzada.

-..mmm, un poco cruda y blanda, pero hiciste un buen esfuerzo por primera vez, así que un 7 de 10...-dijo issei haciendo deprimir un poco a Shio.

-...lo siento Tou-chan, solo quería hacerte feliz, ahora soy mala en la cocina...-dijo Shio sólo para que Joker hablara.

-...vamos, mocosa, no te ponga triste sólo con palabras, si, eres horrible en esto, pero esas cosas se aprende con el tiempo, aun eres joven todavía, tal vez en un futuro, pueda llegar a cocinar mejor que tú Tou-chan...-dijo Joker haciendo que Shio mirara a Joker con pequeñas lágrimas.

-...gracia Tio-joker, eres el mejor, buaaa...-lloraba Shio abrazando a Joker que solo chasqueaba los dientes.

-...cielo mocosa, no se me acerqué un montón...-decía Joker sólo para que ambos fuera abrazado por issei.

-...Abrazo grupal...-decía Issei seguido con una risas de issei y Shio mientra Joker sólo suspirar mientra termina con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Tiempo después**

Vemos a Issei en la entrada de la puerta con Joker afuera, Shio estaba detrás de Issei. Había tomado un tiempo para preparar a Shio el almuerzo, después de almorzar, se había preparado para ir a trabajo.

-...bien shio-chan, tratare de venir un poco más temprano, así que por favor, no abre la puerta a nadie, si?...-decía Issei con Shio asintiendo.

-...descuida Tou-chan, estaré bien...puedo cuidarme solita..-dijo Shio haciendo reír ligeramente a Issei.

-...tan adorable...-pensaba felizmente Issei mientra Joker habla.

-...bien, fue divertido mientra duro, tengo cosas que hacer, llámame si necesita más píldoras...adiós...-dijo Joker mientra desaparece en un destello de magia.

Pronto issei se arrodilla para estar al nivel de Shio para besarla por la frente seguido con un cálido abrazo.

-...cuídate Shio, tratare de regresar más tempranos como pueda...-decía issei mientra se va.

-...claro, Tou-chan, que te vaya bien en el trabajo...-dijo Shio haciendo que Issei sonríe mientra le cierra la puerta.

Issei miraba la puerta del apartamento, uso su llave para cerrar la puerta en caso de Shio intentará buscarla.

No era porque desconfiaba de Shio, si no para estar segura de gentes malas de afuera.

Con la puerta cerrada, Issei comenzó ir por el ascensor para ir al trabajo.

Hoy iba a ser una tarde dura, pero como siempre, lo iba a hacerlo, todos sea por tener a Shio de su lado.

Ese era su feliz vida.

 **Cambio de escena**

Asahi se encontraba sentado en el parque, estaba comiendo un poco de sándwich, estaban intranquilo, había pasado semanas desde que se mudo por esa ciudad en busca de cualquier rastros que tenia con Shio.

Había abandonado la facción del cielo para buscar a Shio y vengar la muerte de sus padres. Asahi saco de su cuello una relicario que tenia la foto de su familia con Asahi con Shio en sus brazos.

Se culpaba así mismo de haberlo abandonado todo para servir a la facciones del cielo.

Cuando se entero de sus padres, se había apresurado para salvar a Shio, pero descubrió que ya era tarde. Ella había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Tal era su desesperación que su activo su sacred gear, uno muy poderoso capaz de ir a la par con los balance breaker de los dragones celestiales Ddraig y albion.

Con su nuevo poder, entreno mucho para que llegara ese momento.

Asahi llegó a ver a issei caminando hacia el a trabajo con una sonrisa boba en su cara, el conocía a issei, el amigo de kuroumaru.

Pronto se escuchó una voz que venía del cuchillo.

-...Asahi, ten cuidado con el, esa presencia, es un dragón maligno...-dijo una voz distorsionada.

Asahi sólo podía ponerse serio mientra cerraba sus ojos.

Cuando abrió, Asahi estaba en un mundo muy oscuro, casi sin luz.

Detrás de Asahi, estaba silueta blindada con una larga capa desgarrada en la parte inferior, en su mano era una espada nodachi.

-...esta seguro?...-murmuró Asahi al espíritu de su sacred gear.

-...si, recuerda tu promesa, Asahi, exterminar a todos los dragones malignos del mundo, que no quede nada, ellos son amenaza y las amenazas debe ser exterminada, sin importar las razones...-dijo la silueta con odio haciendo suspirar a Asahi.

-...siempre y cuando me ayude a encontrar a mi única familia, cumpliré la promesa que te hice...Fermata...-dijo Asahi mientra una flama roja aparece en su ojo derecho

 **Cambio de escena (tiempo después)**

 **Bar de café**

Vemos a issei y a kuroumaru trabajando duramente con el Bar, la clientela había aumentado mucho esa semana, con esfuerzo había logrado atender la mitad de los clientes, Kuroumaru hacia un esfuerzo con ayudar a Issei a entregar la bandeja.

-...entrega de café con medialuna para la mesa 13...-decía Kuroumaru para entregar el pedido.

Ella estaba tan concentrada en entregar tropezó su pie con la pata de la mesa haciendo caer a Kuroumaru el café sobre la cliente.

-...idiota, mira lo que hiciste...-decía la chica levantándose de la mesa, su falda sucia por el café.

-...lo siento, no fue mi intención...-decía Kuroumaru, la chica estaba a punto de gritar sólo para que Issei llegará al rescate.

-...hay un problema?..-decía Issei con su sonrisa.

-...esa idiota me arruinó la falda nueva, me debe un reembolso...-decía la chica haciendo suspirar mucho a Issei.

-...por favor, disculpe a mi amigo, fue tanto trabajo, así que por favor, puede enojarte conmigo...si?..-decía Issei dando la chica una sonrisa radiante haciendo sonrojar.

-...P-pero...-sólo para ver a Issei limpiar su falda con una servilleta mientra le da a la cliente una sonrisa adorable.

-...debe ser triste que las chicas cree se puede verse linda con ropa cara, cuando son linda a su manera, digo, sus ojos son los más hermoso...-dijo issei con tristeza haciendo sonrojar mucho a la cliente.

-...no te preocupe, te servire el café con medialuna, yo pago...-dijo issei haciendo que la chica se quede sin palabras.

-...esta bien, dejaré pasar por alto lo que paso...lo siento si cause una escena...-dijo apenada la cliente haciendo suspirar a Kuroumaru y haciendo poner feliz a issei.

-...me alegro que todos se haya solucionado con incidente...-dijo Issei.

Pronto los 2 continuaron trabajando hasta el atardecer, cuando terminaron, ambos estaba en los vestidores cambiado sus ropas fe trabajo.

-...issei-kun, eres increíble?,..-murmura Kuroumaru atrayendo la atención de issei que se quitaba la camisa.

-...que?..-decía Issei.

-...siempre esta tranquilo todo el tiempo, incluso cuando lidia con un cliente enojado, tu expresión no traicióna, la forma en como lidia con esa clase de personas, es sin duda admirable...-dijo Kuroumaru poniendo su ropa.

-...no es nada kuro-kun, hago esto por una razón, así que para mi, nada es difícil, siempre y cuando esté listo para ese tipo de situación, lo único que debes hacer, es luchar por la razón que haga...-dijo issei mientra recuerda la sonrisa de Shio.

-...luchar por la razón, eh, yo solo trabajó para poder pasar mas tiempo con issei-kun...pero aun así, siento que no es suficiente...-pensaba Kuroumaru mientras coloca su mano en el pecho mientra escucha los suaves latido de su corazón.

Después de cambiarse y salir del bar, ambos caminaron por la calle del amanecer.

Kuroumaru estaba en silencio mirando la espalda de issei.

-...A pesar de poder ser tu mejor amigo, fingir ser hombre para poder estar contigo, no es suficiente, es como si tu fuera, inalcanzable para mi...-pensaba Kuroumaru para luego mirar el parque, ese parque trajo recuerdos, uno donde conoció a issei y donde comenzó su amistad.

-...issei-kun?...-dijo Kuroumaru haciendo que issei se detuviera.

-...si kuroumaru?..-dijo Issei confundido.

-...no te hace familiar ese parque?..-decía Kuroumaru sonriendo nostálgico.

-...si, el lugar donde te salve y te conocí...fueron buenos tiempo...-decía issei mirando el parque con nostalgia.

-...issei-kun, tu me gusta...-decía Kuroumaru con un sonrojo haciendo confundir a issei.

-...eh?..-decía issei.

-...no puedo seguir ocultando lo que soy realmente, issei-kun, soy una chica, siempre lo eh sido, yo te amo con todo mi corazón!...-exclama kuroumaru.

Issei estaba en silencio, esa confesión, ese parque, pronto sus recuerdos llegaron, Raynare y la fuerte confesión de Rias, el corazón de issei no paraba de palpitar fuertemente mientra issei hacia un esfuerzo con tratar de encontrar la forma de calmarse.

-...desde cuanto kuro-kun?...-era todo lo que podía decir issei con una expresión triste.

-...cuando me salvaste ese día, lo primero que sentí hacia ti fue admiración, con el tiempo nos volvimos amigos, a medida que pasaba el tiempo contigo, comencé a desarrollar sentimientos hacia usted, pero tenía miedo de que me juzgará...-decía kuroumaru desviando la mirada.

-...pero era necesario fingir tu género? ...-decía issei.

-...es que tu no confía en las mujeres, por eso quería poder acercarme a ti como hombre, porque sentía que era la única forma de poder estar a tu lado...-decía kuroumaru.

Issei estaba en silencio, eso aumento el temor de kuroumaru.

-...issei-kun, sentí que tu siempre, esta sólo, siempre tan solitario, cuando me dijiste que tus padres te abandonaron, sentía la necesidad de poder estar contigo para siempre, porque yo se lo que se siente, no tener familia que te ame, mis padres me abandonaron, fui adoptada por mi abuelo...el falleció y yo heredé su complejo, siempre estuve sóla, como tu...yo odio estar sola, por eso, quiero ayudarte, para que tu no siente de la misma manera que yo sentí... (sollozos)...yo solo quiero estar contigo hasta el final...-decía Kuroumaru sólo para que issei le bese en los labios tomándola por sorpresa.

El beso terminar con separar para luego issei abrazar a kuroumaru.

-...kuro-kun, no sabia que sentía algo por mi, pero...es muy repentino, tu realmente no me conoces muy bien, no soy una persona normal, dime, esta dispuesto aceptarme tal como soy?...-dijo issei mientra abraza fuertemente a kuroumaru.

-...siempre que sea issei-kun, te aceptaré sin importar lo que todo piensa de ti...yo jamás me retrasto de mis palabras.

Desconocida para kuroumaru, issei tenía los ojos rojos sin brillo.

-...entonces quiere venir a mi casa?...-pregunta issei.

-...por supuesto...-decía kuroumaru con la intención de pasar mas tiempo con su amor.

Issei no dijo nada, solo abrazo más fuerte a kuroumaru mientras issei pensaba con su rostro impasible.

-...Tia, a pesar de que te dije que nunca te volveré a verte, voy a necesitar tu ayuda,...-pensaba issei pensando en la mujer que lo crío cuando era niño.

Una mujer que issei odiaba por encima de todo.

 **Fin del capitulo 17**


	19. Adelanto final

**Adelanto final**

 **Posible final?**

En una tarde lluviosa, toda una ciudad destruida, cadáveres calcinados y destrucción por doquier.

En un gran crater, se podía ver a Asahi muy lastimado y al parecer, le faltaba un brazo y su espada destruida, estaba mirando el cielo lluvioso mientra su capucha ocultaba sus ojos, sus lágrimas

Detrás de Asahi, estaba issei acostado de espalda en el centro del crater, le faltaba los 2 brazos, la mitad de su cara estaba quemada.

Issei aún estaba al borde de la muerte.

Asahi miraba a issei de reojo para luego rechinar los dientes.

-...tch, no puedo creer que yo sienta lástima por ti...-dijo Asahi con rabia haciendo reír ligeramente a issei.

-...jejeje(toser), acaso siente lástima por mi, incluso si intente matarte...-decía issei.

-...no puedo creerlo, como puede ser que tu, aun, después de todos lo que hiciste?... (suspiro)...porque eres así?...-decía Asahi al ultimo mirando a issei que tenia miraba el cielo con tristeza.

-...todo lo que yo quería, era ser feliz, aunque fuera un poco de felicidad, siempre odié estar solo, nunca llegué a tener amigos de verdad que me importara, (sollozo)...a veces me pregunto, porque existo en primer lugar, acaso nací para tener que soportar toda esa desgracia...-dijo issei mientra lloraba en silencio.

-...nunca pedí esto, nunca pedí nacer, en este horrible mundo...-decía issei para luego sonreír un poco mientra las lágrimas bajaba.

-...si pudiera tener un deseo, era que Shio-chan pudiera tener su propio castillo...para que ella no le falte nada...-decía issei para cerrar los ojos mientra sonríe.

Había muerto con una sonrisa en su cara.

Asahi miraba a issei con pena justo cuando estaba por ir, sintió que alguien lo apuñale por la espalda.

Asahi miraba su pecho, era una lanza de luz blanca con borde dorados.

Dando la vuelta Asahi vio a alguien. Era una niña pequeña de cabello negro con ojos bicolor, uno era dorado y el otro rojo con símbolo de X. Lleva puesta la gabardina amarilla con capucha de issei.

Escupiendo sangre, Asahi miro a su hermana.

-...Shio...porque...-era todo lo podía decir asahi mientra cae muerto al suelo.

Shio no dijo nada y se acercó al cadáver de issei, ahí Shio colocó su mano en el pecho de issei.

Pronto la luz envuelve a issei para luego desaparecer la luz. En lugar de issei, ahora era un sacred gear.

Era una cabeza de serpiente negra con ojos rosa que estaba unido a una interminable cadenas que finaliza con un cuchillo de kukri.

True uroboros, murió como dragón, renació como serpiente.

True uroboros comenzó arremolinar alrededor de Shio para luego comenzar a acariciar su mejilla como si fuera una mascota.

Shio acaricia la cabeza de la serpiente mientra murmura.

-...Este mundo nos quitó toda nuestra felicidad, seria justo que ellos sintiera igual, me protegiste, ahora me toca cuidarte, Tou-chan...-dijo Shio mientra aparece en un destello de magia, un cuchillo de mariposa.

Pronto Shio abandono la escena para nunca volver a verse jamás.

 **Fin del adelanto**.


	20. Chapter 18

**autor: hola a todos, gracia por leer mi nuevo capítulo, aquí tiene su droga, espero que le guste.**

 **Comentarios**

 **-...Daiyo2: lo se, es un fic de dxd de terror, espero que ese capítulo no te traume demasiado.**

 **-...werand: gracia amigo, estoy pensando en la escenas de batalla y el final ya que hice el final alternativo así que gracia por darme algunas ideas para ese capítulo.**

 **-...guest: jajaja gracia, tomare en cuenta tus idea también.**

 **-...00s50: gracia amigo.**

 **Capítulo 18: la Tia de issei y el locura de Shio**

 **Recuerdo de issei**

Vemos a issei de niño quedando en el suelo dibujando con lápices de colores, el dibuja mostraba a issei junto a sus padres y una mujer que estaba muy distanciada.

 **(Desde que puedo recordar, siempre estuve sólo desde el día que perdí a mis padres durante el accidente de autos, al no tener un pariente cercano, mi tía me cuido durante toda mi vida...)**

Vemos a issei siendo abrazado por una mujer alta que usaba pijama para dormir con ojos celeste más oscuros. La sonrisa de esa mujer tenía mucho misterio y sus ojos sin vida parecía brillar en la oscuridad.

 **(A pesar de que fui criado por ella, nunca recibí el amor que anhelaba toda mi vida, siempre quise recibir el amor de mis padres, pero, nada de esto eh recibido...en otras palabras, crecí sin experimentar el amor familiar...)**

Vemos a issei tomando de las manos con su tía, la Tía pronto le alzó a issei y la abrazo como si fuera un peluche.

-...Pobre de ti, Issei-chan, te siente solo, te siente muy confundido, descuida, tu linda Tía te enseñará lo que es el verdadero amor, el amor que algún día te dará una enorme felicidad, una felicidad muy adictiva...-decía la Tía haciendo que el pequeño issei quería aprender el verdadero amor.

Pronto tanto issei fue inculcado por todos que su tía le enseñó para vivir lo suficiente, cuando su llegó la edad de 13 años, la tía le hizo algo a issei que cambio por completo su vida.

Le hizo algo totalmente imperdonable.

Desde ese día, comprendió muchas cosas sobre el amor y todos clases de amor, también experimentó por primera vez la completa amargura.

 **Fin del recuerdos de issei.**

Tanto issei como kuroumaru estaba caminando por la calle con el atardecer, kuroumaru estaba feliz, finalmente había tenido el valor de decir a issei lo que se sentía realmente, era una felicidad muy grande y ella no lo echaría a perderlo.

Kuroumaru miro por los alrededores del barrio y pregunta.

-...Así que vive por aquí, issei-kun?..-pregunta Kuroumaru.

-...sí, esta cerca del lugar de donde trabajo...-dijo issei con kuroumaru.

-..muy conveniente de hecho...-dijo Kuroumaru.

-...kuro-kun, tu vives a una hora de distancia, verdad?..-preguntaba issei.

-...si, una hora mas o menos...cuando salgo de trabajo, tengo que pasar por el mercado para comprar unas cosas, eso me toma como una hora y media...-decía kuroumaru.

Issei se mantenía en silencio sin quitar la mirada del camino mientras kuroumaru se ponía nostálgica.

-...sabes, ante de conocerte, siempre tuve problema conmigo misma, nunca fui feliz con esa vida que tengo, ser abandonada, también que fui adoptada por mi abuelo, el abuelo fue la única persona que respeto, me crío como si fuera su hija, su muerte me hizo sentir vacía, heredé el compuesto, pero aun así, me trae malos recuerdos, me hace sentir triste...de muchas maneras...-dijo kuroumaru para luego cambiar esa expresión triste con una sonrisa.

-...pero cuando te conocí, y me ofreciste tu amistad sin dudarlo, algo en mi interior surgió, felicidad, por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí feliz de poder estar con alguien como si fuera una persona normal...pasando más tiempo contigo como tu mejor amigo, como tu compañero de clase y como compañero de trabajo, era una felicidad muy grande hasta el punto que quiero llorar...-decía kuroumaru haciendo que Issei sonriera.

-...mucha gracia issei, finalmente, pude encontrar la felicidad que buscaba, es estar contigo sin importar que...-dijo kuroumaru.

Issei estaba en silencio, el amor y la felicidad, era la misma forma que sentía por Shio-chan, issei no sabia que hacer con kuroumaru. Ahora mismo veía a kuroumaru como una futura amenaza a su feliz vida con Shio-chan.

-...yo también, sabes, yo me siento feliz de tener un amigo con quien pudiera hablar y hacer todas esas cosas, me puedo relajar estando contigo...-decía issei.

-...en serio issei-kun...-dijo Kuroumaru.

-...si, nunca tuve amigos ante, sabes que, estoy feliz de haberte conocido, kuro-kun...-decía issei con una sonrisa haciendo que Kuroumaru tuviera una pequeña lágrimas.

-...realmente estoy feliz de escucharlo...gracia issei...-decía Kuroumaru.

-...no hay de que, mira, ya llegamos...-decía issei estando de frente del apartamento con Kuroumaru a su lado.

-...ahí vive issei-kun...-dijo kuroumaru ya que el apartamento de issei era grande.

-...si, vamos, que se esta anocheciendo...-dijo Issei caminando hacia el ascensor con kuroumaru adentro.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, los 2 salieron del ascensor y caminaron hasta llegar por la puerta de su habitación, pero issei se detuvo ya que ambos se toparon con 2 policías siendo un hombre y una mujer.

Los 2 vieron a los 2 adolescentes y el policía habló.

-...disculpe, usted vive por este apartamento?..-decía el policía.

Kuroumaru miraba a issei que tenia una expresión tranquila mientras hablo.

-...sí, algún problema?...-decía issei.

-...recibimos una llamada de un vecino que se queja de un extraño olor que proviene de esta habitación...Nadie respondió cuando tocamos el timbre...solamente queremos confirmar algo...-decía el policía.

Kuroumaru miraba un poco preocupada ya que issei estaba en silencio hasta que hablo.

-...claro, espera...-dijo issei para acercarse a la puerta.

Para la sorpresa de kuroumaru, miro a issei un poco nervioso con una gota de sudor corriendo por su mejilla.

-...espera que ella me abra la puerta...-decía issei mientras se acercaba a la puerta, su mano a punto de golpetear la puerta.

La mirada vacía que tenia issei mientras sus ojos rojos con vida miraba la puerta con asco y repulsión, nunca habría esperado recurrir a esto, se había jurado nunca volver a ese lugar.

Pronto issei golpeó suavemente la puerta mientra murmura con suavidad.

-...Estoy en casa...soy yo, Tía...-dijo issei mientra retrocede.

Tanto kuroumaru como los 2 policías miraba como la puerta se abría de forma lenta haciendo un ruido escalofriante que hizo estremecer a kuroumaru.

Issei miraba la infinita oscuridad de la puerta con una mirada impasible mientras el resto miraba como una figura salía.

-...quien eres tu?...-dijo el policía con seriedad.

Una mano toca la puerta mientra unos ojos azules claro sin brillo, ilumina la oscuridad.

-...yo?, soy la Tía de issei-chan, bienvenido a casa, issei-chan...-decía una mujer, tiene un cabello desordenado color lavanda atado a una trenza de cola de pez suelta. Ella tiene ojos azul claro que no obstaculizan ninguna emoción. Su piel pálida y parecen tener la misma altura que issei.

Hay varias vendas y almohadillas que cubren partes de su rostro, brazos y piernas. A menudo usa un vestido rosa a media pierna con cuello blanco.

Issei tenía una mirada vacía mientra desviaba sus ojos a otro lado, se negaba mirar a los ojos de su tía.

Issei tuvo que tragarse esa amargura y esperar a que todos se resuelve.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Vemos a Shio mirando el sótano, cerrado con 3 candados, ahora que Tou-chan había ido a trabajar, ella quería ver el sótano, desde que podía recordar, nunca vio como era.

Después de que issei fuera a trabajar, ella había comenzando a limpiar la casa, después se ordenar la ropa de issei, había encontrado por casualidad unas llaves que tenia en su bolsillo.

Supo que esas llaves era del sótano, Shio uso la silla para alcanzar el picaporte.

La razón de porque lo hacía, era simple, ese ángel molesto en su cabeza no paraba de decir que vaya al sótano.

Desde que se encontró con el ángel y la puerta que supuestamente tenía sus recuerdos, ella no había dejado de pensar en esa puerta, con sólo recordar esa puerta, sentía que tenia que abrir.

Shio tomó muchos minutos para abrir los 3 candados, así que empujó la puerta para abrir la puerta del sótano.

Shio sólo podía ver con leve miedo la oscura y fría oscuridad del sótano.

Pronto detrás de Shio estaba el espíritu del ángel.

-...vamos, es tu oportunidad de saber más de tu Tou-chan, no tardará en regresar...-le susurro la ángel al oído de Shio.

Shio sólo la ignoro y con una pequeña linterna, se bajo por el oscuro.

Cuando llegó, Shio llegó a oler en el sótano, ese lugar oscuro tenía un especie de horno, muchas cosas viejas y al parecer estaba limpio pero sentía el olor feo que molestaba su nariz.

-...ya me quiero irme...-decía Shio aburrida ya que escuchaba como se quejaba esa ángel.

-...no nos iremos hasta que encontremos algo...ese monstruo debe esta escondiendo algo realmente importante...-dijo Milagro con la intención de hacer entrar a Shio en razón

-...en serio eres molesta...-dijo Shio hasta que parpadeo al ver algo en el sótano, ella con lentitud, se acercó a la puerta para abrirla, al revelar la puerta ahora era un pequeña pistola junto con algunas armas blancas esparcía por el suelo pero lo que Shio encontró fue una pequeña bolsa blanca manchada con sangre.

El olor de la sangre hizo que Shio se agarre la cabeza mientra sentía que su cabeza giraba y giraba.

Esos recuerdos, recuerdos de gritos, seguido con

-...no, no otra vez...-murmuraba Shio mareada mientra se tambalea mientra golpea su espalda contra la pared hasta que ella se caiga de rodillas hasta que cae al suelo quedando inconsciente.

 **Mente de Shio**

Shio estaba en su mente, mirando esa aquel puerta, sus recuerdos.

Pronto detrás de Shio aparece milagro que tenía sus manos en sus hombros.

-...acércate a la puerta, abre esa puerta, te dará la verdad de lo que paso hace 5 años...-dijo milagro con seriedad.

-...porque eres tan insistente...porque no te larga de mi cabeza...-susurro Shio.

-...ya te dije, no puedo, estoy ligada a ti, vamos, vamos, vamos abre esa maldita puerta...-decía milagro.

Shio no dijo nada, pronto se aleja de milagro y le da la espalda.

-...no se que gana con abrir la puerta, pero me voy...-dijo Shio mientra se retira dejando a milagro que tenia decepción en sus ojos.

Cuando Shio estaba a punto de ir, pronto un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

Era un issei de cabello rosa y ojos rojos con un bate a punto de golpear a una mujer que se parecía mucho a ella.

Shio apretó los dientes mientra sentía que su cabeza dolía.

Ante de que Shio pudiera hacer algo, sintió algo, gotas de sangre golpeando el suelo.

Milagro tenía su lanza de luz en el cráneo de Shio, la lanza había atravesado desde atrás hasta su ojo.

Shio estaba en shock por tanto dolor.

-...quise ayudarte, quise ser tu aliada, pero te rehúsa aceptar esta realidad, no puedo dejar que me usen, me oíste, no dejaré que me use para sus propios beneficios...-decía milagro sacando la lanza haciendo salir un geiser de sangre del ojo destruido de Shio.

Shio cae boca abajo mientra se forma un charco de sangre.

Milagro camina hacia Shio y recoge la llave.

-...si tu no quiere ver tus recuerdos, entonce te haré verla a fuerza, perdóname, pero es por tu propio bien...-dijo milagro mientra camina hacia la puerta para colocar la llave en el candado y abrirla.

Milagro pronto abrió la puerta, haciendo salir muchos recuerdos doloroso y oscuros de Shio.

Shio apretaba los dientes para soportar toda esa cantidad de dolor, sentía que su cerebro iba a partir a la mitad, el dolor combinado de la lanza y los recuerdo fue tanto que Shio grito dolor.

Recuerdo, recuerdo, recuerdo, recuerdo, era mucho, sus padres, su padre abusivo y su madre cobarde que nunca ayudó, su hermano que huyó ese día dejándola a su suerte.

Pronto sus recuerdos terminaron con issei matando a su madre.

Shio dejo de gritar, su expresión ahora era vacía, su único ojo sin brillo.

Milagro miraba a Shio con tristeza.

-...lo siento, pero es por tu propio bien...ahora misma debes morir para que yo pueda tener el completo control de tu cuerpo, no puedo usar todo mi poder si tu vive...-dijo Milagro.

ante de que milagro pudiera hacer algo, fue atravesada brutalmente con una lanza en su estómago, esa lanza de energía blanca con borde blanca.

-...je je je je je HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...-la risa venía de Shio que se levantaba.

Milagro estaba incredulidad, Shio miraba a milagro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras la sangre salía de su ojo destruido.

Su asco aumento al ver como Shio saco su ojo destruido de su cuenca y se la arrancó brutalmente.

El otra ojo, el azul ahora cambiaba a Rojo con pupila parecida a un gato.

-...gracias, por despertarme, ahora tomare tu poder...-decía Shio con una sonrisa alegre.

Milagro intento crear una lanza sólo para que sus alas fuera brutalmente cortada por Shio.

Shio miro a milagro y hablo.

-...De rodilla...-dijo Shio haciendo que Milagro cayera de rodillas creando un cráter abajo.

-...que poder...-pensó incrédula milagro.

Pronto miro a Shio que tenia su lanza de luz.

-...ahora, charlamos, si?...-dijo Shio con una sonrisa alegre.

 **Fin del capitulo 18**


	21. Chapter 19

**autor: hola a todos, gracia por leer mi nuevo capítulo, aquí tiene su droga, espero que le guste.**

 **Comentarios**

 **-...Daiyo2: perdón bro, no quería dejarte vacío tu kokoro.**

 **-...werand: bueno si, teniendo en cuenta el pasado de Shio y de issei, ambos se aman mutuamente y en algún momento issei llegaría a perder el control, Shio sólo tiene la personalidad que tenia hace 5 años sellada junto a sus recuerdos pero Shio será la misma niña inocente de siempre pero si se trata de issei, se volverá yandere peor que issei.**

 **-...guest: cielo amigo, esto es perturbador pero me encanta jajaja**

 **-...Luker: issei si conoció a Irina mucho ante de que issei fuera a vivir con su tía.**

 **Capítulo 19: la tía de issei y su obsesión de amor.**

Issei aún seguía desviando la mirada, se negaba a mirar a los ojos de su tía mientra el silencio era incómodo, Kuroumaru miraba a la tía de Issei.

-...Así que, ella es la tía de issei-kun...-pensaba Kuroumaru.

Pronto el policía se acercó hacia la tía de issei.

-...lo sentimos por la molestia, pero recibimos un reporte de un olor extraño proveniente de su apartamento, tocamos el Timbre varias veces pero no atendía...-decía el policía atrayendo la atención de la mujer.

-...uh, ustedes son la policías?..-decía la mujer con curiosidad.

-...si...-decía la mujer policía.

-...je je je, lo siento, es que estaba muy dormida, perdón por las molestias...-decía la tía.

-...no importa, pero aun así, debemos entrar adentro para confirmar que no hay nada extraño adentro...-decía el policía con seriedad.

-...dudo que no hay nada extraño adentro je je...-se reía la tía.

-...lo siento, pero tenemos que insistir, es para verificar algo...-dijo el policía insistiendo.

-...verificar, eh?...-murmuraba la Tía para luego mirar de reojo a issei que solo desviaba la mirada, pronto la tía dio un suspiro.

-...pueden entrar si quiere...adelante...-decía la tía dando espacio para dejar entrar a los policías.

-...con su permiso..-decía los 2 policías mientra entraba, pronto la mujer miro a kuroumaru.

-...uh, y tu quiere eres?...-preguntaba la Tía haciendo que kuroumaru se presentará de forma apresurada.

-...tokisaka kuroumaru, soy un compañero de trabajo y compañero de clase de issei-kun, un placer conocerte...-decía kuroumaru mirando a la tía.

En un parpadeo, la tía abrazaba a issei con cariño de forma cómica mientra issei seguía impasible.

-...Awww que adorable issei-chan, finalmente tiene un amigo que no sea esa chica mala de Irina, si que creciste mucho, estoy feliz de verte otra vez...-decía la tía acariciando la mejilla de issei con la suya.

Pronto la tía llevo a issei a dentro mientra kuroumaru adentraba a la habitación, pero ella vio el cuarto oscuro y con olor extraño en el aire.

-...que es este lugar?, es tan oscuro...todavía no es de noche...-pensaba kuroumaru que miraba el cuarto sólo para ver a la cara de la tía provocadole un poco de susto.

-...kurou-chan, entra?.,-pregunta la mujer de forma inocente.

-...por supuesto...-decía kuroumaru mientra entra al apartamento de la tía.

Kuroumaru sólo podía mirar a sus alrededores mientras camina por el apartamento, no podía evitar sentir incómodo con respeto a este lugar.

-...porque se siente tan húmedo? También este extraño olor, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en este lugar...-pensaba kuroumaru para luego mirar a los 2 policías que estaba enfrente de una puerta cerrada.

La mujer pasaba a lado de kuroumaru para estar en frente de ellos 2.

-...bien?, pudiste encontrar algo?..-decía el policía.

-...no encontré nada peligroso, todo parece estar en su lugar, pero hay algo raro en esa puerta...-decía la mujer policía mirando la puerta.

Mientra los 2 policías seguía hablando, kuroumaru miraba a la tía abrazando el brazo de issei con cariño.

-...issei-kun?...-pensaba kuroumaru un poco preocupada por issei ya que parecía que no estaba feliz.

-...disculpe?..-se escuchó la voz del policía atrayendo la atención de kuroumaru y la mujer.

-...la puerta, esta cerrada?..-decía la policía.

-...oh, te refiere a esta puerta, ahí guardo toda la basura. Pensé que el olor podría desaparecer si encerraba en esta habitación...-explicaba la mujer de forma alegre.

-...en ese caso, podría abrirla para nosotros...-decía el policía.

La sonrisa se la mujer no desaparecía, parecía que estaba muy confundida hasta que parpadea.

-...nop...-decía la mujer de forma alegre tomando al policía por sorpresa.

-...uh?..-parpadea el policía.

-...es que huele muy mal adentro, si abro esa puerta, me hará vomitar...-decía la mujer con un tono infantil.

La mujer policía sólo podía suspirar mientra comienza a buscar la manera de abrir la puerta.

kuroumaru sólo podía ver como la tía de issei parecía nerviosa y pronto logró escuchar la voz de la mujer policía.

-...logre abrir la puerta?.,-decía la mujer mientra su compañero de acerca.

En el momento en que ambos abrieron la puerta, los 2 estaba sorprendido de ver el cuarto oscuro llenos de basura esparcida por el suelo, también unas almohada y sábanas.

-...lo ves?.,-decía la mujer .

-...entiendo, vamos a verificar también..-decía la mujer policía mientra se adentro con su compañero.

-...adelante...-decía la mujer .

Kuroumaru se acercaba a issei que estuvo callado todo el tiempo.

-...Issei-kun, esta bien, estuviste callado todo el tiempo..-decía kuroumaru.

Issei no decía nada, pronto los 2 recibía mirada de la mujer, kuroumaru miro la mirada tétrica de la tía con sus ojos azules que brilla en la oscuridad.

Kuroumaru comenzaba a sentir miedo al estar enfrente de la mujer.

Pronto salieron los 2 policías que del cuarto.

-...listo, terminamos de verificar..,-decía el policía.

-...bien, no hubo problema...-pregunta la mujer.

-...no hubo nada que podría perjudicar, pero esta habitación...todo el olor viene de ella...-decía el policía.

-...ya veo, descuida policía-san, lo limpiare sin falta...-decía la mujer.

-...por favor, no es sanitario tener la habitación así, no es un buen ambiente para tu sobrino..-dijo el policía.

Pronto escuchó la mujer reírse con su mano casi tocando su labio.

Nadie hablaba, la mujer policía hablo.

-...acaso es gracioso esto?..-decía la mujer policía.

-...no es nada, lo siento. Es solo que jejejeje, Solo pensé que ser policía es un trabajo difícil...-dijo la mujer para luego caminar hacia el policía.

-...Oye policia-san, a pasado unos días, ¿verdad? , pobre cosita, ¿ni siquiera tiene tiempo para ti mismo?..no tiene quien te consuele...-dijo la mujer mientra le abraza al policía tomándolo por sorpresa a todos con la excepción de issei.

El policía estaba sin habla por recibir el contacto directo de la mujer.

-...sueltame...déjame ir...-murmuraba el policía.

-...lo sabia, esa reacción es muy linda, siempre quisiste ser policías desde que eras un niño...siempre estudiando y nunca quisiste jugar con nadie, eres como mi lindo sobrino je je...-decía la mujer mientra le susurra al oído al policía.

-...jeje, no críticaste la habitación sucia y entraste de todos modos, tu realiza trabajos realmente difícil, pero aveces, te siente solo...-dijo la mujer mirando a los ojos del policía que se perdía en la mirada de la mujer.

-...es por eso que a veces, te pregunta porque eres una persona aburrida, ser un trabajador es tu única fortaleza, pero no tiene nada mas?. Si que eres una persona aburrida...-decía la mujer haciendo que el policía apretara los dientes.

-...Tu?...-pensaba el policía mientra levanta la mano.

-...Kose...-exclama la mujer policía haciendo detener al policía que estaba a punto de golpear a la mujer.

La mujer no paraba de sonreír.

-...que sucede, no vas a golpearme, vamos, golpeame y de seguro te sentirá mejor...-decía la mujer con una sonrisa tierna haciendo asustar al policía que solo podía retroceder hasta caer de espalda al suelo haciendo caer su gorro.

Para su sorpresa, la mujer término encima del policía.

-...no es necesario que te contenga, te haré sentir realmente bien, puede golpearme tan fuerte como puedas, puedes golpearme o gritarme, incluso puedes tocarme...-decía la mujer colocando su pecho en la cara del policía que estaba aturdido.

-...puedes hacerme lo que quiera conmigo, sabes, issei-chan necesita un tío que lo mime y lo ame, issei-chan se siente realmente sólo...-decía la mujer abrazando la cabeza del hombre.

El policía parecía que iba a morir asfixiado, issei sólo podía apretar los dientes mientra un recuerdo aparece.

El recuerdo de issei cuando tenía 12 años estaba mirando a su tía que tenia una sonrisa tétrica, seguido con una risa y los llantos.

Los ojos de issei mostraba rabia contenida mientra su dientes apretaba, kuroumaru estaba sorprendida al ver la expresión de issei, nunca había visto a issei perder la compostura y menos tener esa expresión.

Pronto la mujer policía empuja a la tía de issei para levantar a policía del suelo.

-...que crees que esta haciendo?..-exclamó la mujer policía mirando la mirada sorprendida de la tia para luego terminar con una tierna sonrisa.

-...Tu también estas sola, verdad?..-preguntaba la tía a la mujer policía.

-...je je je si estas sola, te aceptaré sin importar de que...-decía la mujer.

-...no gracia, nos vamos...-decía la mujer policía que ayudaba a levantar al hombre que estaba aturdido.

Pronto los 3 vieron como salieron los policías, la mujer parecía arrastrarlo mientra el hombre solo podía mirar con confusión a la mujer que lo despedía con su mano con su tierna sonrisa.

Pronto la mujer enfocó su mirada en Kuroumaru.

En un parpadeo, aparece la tía que miraba a kuroumaru a los ojos, kuroumaru estaba paralizada.

-...con sólo mirarte a los ojos, parece que estas muy sola...-dijo la tía colocando ambas manos en la mejillas de kuroumaru.

Kuroumaru estaba en silencio mientras la mujer se acercaba peligrosamente la mirada.

-...tiene hambre por amor?, esta bien, espero que encuentre a tu príncipe...-decía la mujer que le susurra al oído a kuroumaru.

Kuroumaru estaba con los ojos abiertos, sentía miedo de esa mujer, era peligrosa, muy peligrosa.

Antes de que la cosa se pusiera peor, aparece issei metiéndose en el medio para encarar a su tía mientras protege a kuroumaru.

Issei miraba a su tía con una mirada impasible.

-...Nunca cambias, tía...-decía issei haciendo que su tía sonriera de forma tenebrosa.

Sin decir una palabra, issei arrastraba a kuroumaru afuera del apartamento mientra kuroumaru sólo podía pensar.

-...Su voz, es amable pero espeluznante, y se me pega en la cabeza..,-pensaba kuroumaru mientra era arrastrada por issei hasta terminar por salir del apartamento hasta llegar a la calle, ahora el cielo era de noche.

Pronto kuroumaru habla.

-...issei-kun?..-dijo kuroumaru haciendo que issei se detuviera.

-...¿quien es ella?, se que ella es tu tía, pero esta mujer es rara!...-exclama kuroumaru sólo para darse cuenta lo que dijo para luego mirar a issei que tenia una mirada de tristeza.

-...ella de repente actúa así, hablando de amor...-decía kuroumaru sólo para sentir como la mano de issei temblaba.

-...para ella, eso es amor. Ella acepta los deseos de todas las personas, violencia, sexo, todo eso y más, sin importar la edad, el género. Ella esta feliz de aceptar las cosas de los demás...-dijo issei haciendo que kuroumaru abriera los ojos.

-...kuro-kun, recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de que mis padres me abandonaron, fue una mentira, ellos murieron en un accidente automovilístico, eso paso cuando tenía 8 años, mi tía era la única pariente que tenia, pase mi infancia siendo criado por ella...tía y yo estamos relacionados de la misma sangre...-dijo issei mirando a kuroumaru con tristeza.

-...Kuro-kun, aun sabiendo esto, me amaría tal como soy...-decía issei con una mirada triste.

Kuroumaru sólo estaba sin habla por la pregunta.

-...que cosas dices, por supuesto que...-intentaba hablar kuroumaru sólo otra recordar la mirada espeluznante de la tía de issei.

-...porque no puedo hablar...-pensaba kuroumaru mientra miraba a issei que estaba triste.

El silencio era realmente incómodo hasta issei habló.

-...entiendo, bueno ya no importa, sabes, eres como ellos, siempre se junta conmigo para luego dejarme, bueno, no es tu culpa, solo seamos amigos...kuro-kun...te veo en el trabajo...-dijo issei mientras le da la espalda a kuroumaru y abandona el lugar.

Kuroumaru estaba temblando mientra las lágrimas bajaba.

Kuroumaru sólo podía ver como issei abandona la escena.

-...no issei-kun, quiero enfrentarlo, si estas sufriendo, quiero ayudarte..., issei, ese es mi valor, yo en verdad lastime mucho a issei...-lloraba Kuroumaru mientra cae de rodillas con las lágrimas goteando en el suelo.

Kuroumaru sólo podía llorar sabiendo que su falta de valor había lastimado a issei, ella en verdad valoraba la amistad de issei, pero el miedo a la mujer la hizo callar.

Issei caminaba en silencio por la calle, al parecer, había funcionado, no quería llegar a matar a la única persona que importaba, había usado a su Tía para asustar a Kuroumaru y hacerlo alejarse de el por ser pariente de una persona raras.

Issei había esperado que Kuroumaru fuera como las facciones, que lo abandone muy rápido.

Sus recuerdos siempre fue doloroso, no importaba como cambiaba, no importaba cuantos amigos tuviera, al final siempre estaría sólo.

Sus primeros amigos de verdad siempre fue su mejor amigo de la infancia Irina, la persona que conoció cuando tenía 5 años y Kuroumaru, su único amigo que tenia en esta nueva vida.

Pero ambas no era necesario.

La única persona que issei amaría era a Shio-chan.

Porque Shio-chan lo es todo.

Shio-chan es amor, Shio-chan es vida.

Ella es di dulce droga y no pensaba en compartir a nadies.

Issei caminaba directo a su apartamento.

 **cambio de escena.**

 **En la mente de Shio.**

En el mundo oscuro, Shio miraba el cadáver destrozado de milagro, sus extremidades fuera de su cuerpo.

Shio tenía su mano en su ojo derecho, cuando saco su mano, se reveló a Shio tener los ojos bicolor, uno era dorado brillante con el pupila raras y el otro era rojo con pupila gatuno.

En la mano de Shio era una lanza de luz y en su espalda era múltiples alas.

-...fue doloroso ponerme ese ojo nuevo, tengo el poder absoluto pero, no, ya no importa, mientra tenga a tou-chan, estaré feliz...-decía Shio mientra abandona su mente para salir del sótano.

Había logrado matar a la ángel y no podía estar ma feliz de tener todo el poder que tenia, pero ahora ya tenia que preparar las cosas.

 **Fin del capitulo 19**

 **Autor" en el siguiente capítulo, se concentrará en el capítulo de Shio y la ángel, espero que todos haya disfrutado.**


	22. Chapter 20

**autor: hola a todos, gracia por leer mi nuevo capítulo, aquí tiene su droga, espero que le guste.**

 **Comentarios**

 **-...werand: bueno amigo, espero que eso no te sorprenda, porque ese capítulo será épico por shio, sabrá lo peligrosa que es Shio ahora que se despertó.**

 **Capítulo 20: demonio vestido de ángel**

 **Mente de Shio**

Shio miraba a milagro que estaba de rodillas con sangre ensuciando el oscuro suelo de la mente. Shio tenía sujetado la mitad derecha de su cara ya que no paraba de sangrar debido a que se arrancando su ojo destruido, su cuenca vacía no paraba de sangrar.

Milagro no podía estar mas llena de incredulidad, quería hacer que Shio aceptará la realidad de su vida, pero al parecer, solo lo hizo peor.

Algo andaba mal con ella, su sonrisa sólo lo inquietaba.

-...que rudo despertar me diste, aunque tengo que agradecerte claro, ya me estaba aburriendo de dormir por no se cuanto tiempo, pero que estúpida fuiste, querer matarme para ocupar mi cuerpo, crees que te dejaré hacer tal cosa, eh angel-chan...-decía Shio caminando hacia milagro.

-...hice lo creía correcto, no entendería más allá de lo que hago...ese poder no es para ser usado por monstruos como ustedes...-dijo milagro.

-...jejeje, con que temes que yo use el poder para algo mucho más grandes, que ángel tan insolente, trataste de manipular a mi lado humano para que te obedeciera sin dudarlo, pero tu sólo eres una masa de energía sagrada que tiene mi cara, es insultante ver como tu pretende ser una "aliada" de mi lado humano...aunque fue un error que tu me haya dando el poder en primer lugar, ya es tarde para que te arrepienta...-decía Shio mientra apunta su dedo como si fuera una pistola.

-...el poder de dios puede hacer muchas cosas, como esta, **BANG**!...-dijo Shio haciendo explotar el brazo de milagro consiguiendo un grito de dolor de la ángel.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...-lloraba milagro mientra se sujeta su brazo que no paraba de sangrar.

Su brazo se volvía regenerar como una masa de luz hasta formar un brazo nuevo.

-...jejeje que poder tan grande, y eso que sólo puedo controlar la mitad su poder, mientra aún tu sigas viva, no podre controlar todo el poder completo...-decía Shio mientra miraba como milagro se levantaba con dificultad.

-...no eres la Shio que conozco, quien eres en realidad...y que planea hacer con mi poder...-dijo milagro creando una lanza de luz dorada.

Shio se mantenía en silencio hasta que comenzó a reírse.

-...je je je je jejejej jajajajajaja hahahahahahahahahaha...-se reía Shio sólo para enojar a milagro.

-...deja de reírte, y responda a mi pregunta!...-rugía milagro.

-... **BANG**!...-decía Shio disparando con su dedo pistola haciendo explotar la pierna de milagro haciendo que ella caiga de rodillas.

-...Ahhhhhhhh, mi pierna...-apretaba los dientes milagro usando su lanza como muleta.

-...la respuesta a tu pregunta, soy la verdadera Shio Kobe, y mi plan, comenzar EL EVENTO X, a toda la raza humana...-exclama Shio con una mirada alegre haciendo horrizar mucho a milagro.

-...El evento X?...-preguntaba milagro temiendo la respuesta.

-...el exterminio de toda la raza humana, aunque sea la mitad de la humanidad...-decía Shio

-...estás loca, porque la raza humana, que te hicieron ellos para que haga semejante cosa?...-rugió incrédula milagro mientra Shio sólo parpadea hasta que sonrió de forma adorable.

Pronto arriba de Shio estaba todos los recuerdos de Shio sufriendo su infancia con su familia biológica.

-...simple, todo es un juego muy divertido donde todos ustedes son mis juguetes, hay muchas formas de jugar, divertir y romper de muchas formas...sabes por que, porque se lo merecen, todos ellos viven felices, otros disfruta sus vida, sin preocuparse de nada, no hubo nadie que moviera un dedo por mi, por eso, todos y cada uno de ellos, no merecen la felicidad, merecen sufrimiento y odio, quiero eliminar la felicidad y esperanza y cambiarla por tristeza y desesperación...-dijo Shio mientra los recuerdos cambia al planeta muerto, con humanos muertos.

Milagro estaba sin habla, la forma como decia Shio, la hacia ver como ja genocidia.

-...A medida que pase mi infancia con ellos, perdía mi mente mientra aceptaba esta vida tan triste sin poder hacer nada al respecto, no hubo nadie que me ayudara...hasta que tu apareciste...-decía Shio mirando a milagro.

-...decías que yo tenia el poder de traer felicidad al mundo, traer la esperanza a aquellos que las perdieron, pero que me dices de mi, nunca tuve esperanza, nunca tuve felicidad, aun con el poder que me diste, NO ES SUFICIENTE !...ODIO A LOS HUMANOS, SON SERES REPUGNANTE, ASQUEROSO, NO MERECE UNA ONZA DE FELICIDAD, AL DIABLO CON ELLOS, NO LES DARÉ MI PODER A NADIE...-rugió furiosa Shio para luego cambiar esa expresión a felicidad.

-...Así que plane algo mejor, usare el poder de dios para purgar el mundo, haré que todos ellos vivan con la desesperación hasta que se vuelvan loco o que se maten entre ellos, y lo mejor, lo puedo revivir una y otra y otra vez para que vuelvan matarse entre sí, como el rey de Roma y el coliseo romano...-decía Shio .

-...maldita loca, no debí darte el poder de dios...eres mucho peor que el...-decía milagro.

-...el?, ahhh habla de tou-chan...-decía Shio mientra el techo de la mente se llene de recuerdos de los buenos momentos.

-...me siento tan afortunada de haberlo conocido, fue buena idea que tu trajera a Tou-chan de nuevo a la vida...-decía Shio.

-...que quieres decir con esto...-decía milagro.

-...no podía arriesgarme a ensuciarme las manos con mis padres sin que tu me quitará mis poderes, así que planee algo mejor, cuando conocí a tou-chan por primera vez, sentí muchas sentimientos negativas en su corazón, incluso sentía el deseo de ser aceptado por alguien...sabes lo que significa...-decía Shio haciendo que milagro sintiera un frío en su interior.

Los recuerdos cambia a Shio dando a issei la galleta.

-...lo manipulaste...-susurró milagro.

-...manipular es una palabra fuerte, digamos que fue como adoptarlo como una mascota muy cariñosa...-decía Shio mientra los recuerdos cambiaba a issei matando brutalmente a los padres de Shio.

-...je je je el evento X, no se pudo realizar debido a que tu me sellaste a mi junto a mis recuerdos de haces 5 años para proteger mi mente de la trauma que me género al presenciar el asesinato de mis padres,...-dijo Shio terminado con un suspiro decepcionante.

-...eres una vil monstruo, manipulaste al chico, si no también sacrificaste a tus padres, no dejaré que inicie el evento X, te detendré...-decía milagro intentando levantarse.

-...ya no tengo interés en iniciar el evento X...-dijo Shio de forma inexpresiva.

-...que quiere decir...-dijo milagro con sospecha.

Milagro vio arriba todos los recuerdos de issei y Shio junto a tio joker, los recuerdos de como pasaba de bien como una verdadera familia feliz, shio sólo podía sonreír de felicidad.

-...si lo hiciera, pondría triste a mi lado humano y hacer preocupar a mi Tou-chan, a no ser que alguien intente meterse con mi familia, lo eliminaré sin dudarlo, solo soy la mitad oscura de Shio, solo debo quedarme dentro de su mente hasta que ella me necesite...-decía Shio con seriedad mientra se acerca a milagro para agarrarle del cabello.

-...pero tu, ya no es necesario que sigas viva, tu muerte me hará más fuerte...-decía Shio mientra agarra el ojo derecho de milagro.

-...basta, basta por favor, que me harás?..-gritaba milagro mientra sentía como Shio estaba agarrando su ojo derecho.

Shio con brutalidad, le arrancó el ojo derecho consiguiendo un grito de agonía de milagro.

La sangre se escurría como un geiser mientra ensuciaba la pared.

Shio colocó el ojo de milagro en su cuenca mientra usa su poder de luz para regenerar.

Shio aún con su mano tapando la mitad de su cara, miro a milagro que lo miraba con odio.

-...te detendré, me oíste...-decía milagro.

-...es divertido que lo diga esa forma, vamos a ver como muere...-decía Shio para luego sonreír.

-...que tus 2 brazos fuera arrancados...-exclamó Shio.

Pronto los brazos de milagro fueron arrancados brutalmente consiguiendo un grito de dolor de milagro.

-...que tus piernas exploten...-decía Shio haciendo explotar las piernas en una explosión de carne y sangre.

-...AHHHHHHHHHHH...-rugía de la agonía milagro mientras sentía como sus extremidades salían de su cuerpo.

-...fue divertido conocerte, adiós, ángel-chan...-decía Shio creando una guadaña de luz sagrada para decapitar a milagro matándola rápidamente.

Pronto el silencio llegó mientra Shio reposo su guadaña en su hombro.

pronto el cadáver de milagro desaparecía en partículas de luz mientra una esfera de luz aparecía para luego entrar dentro de Shio.

El cabello de Shio se volvía blanco como la nieve mientra suelta la mano de su rostro para revelar su ojo derecho, el derecho era dorado con pupila en forma de 3 punta y el otro ojo era rojo con pupila en forma de X .

La espalda de Shio surgía 4 alas, la mitad era blanca y la otra era negra.

Shio sólo podía sonreír, ya tenia el poder completo, no podía estar mas satisfecha.

-... **Angel y Parca**..-murmuró Shio mientra Las flamas aparecía en sus ojos aparecía, una en el ojo derecho era una flama blanca mientra su ojo izquierdo era una flama negra.

Pronto aparece 2 figuras detrás de Shio.

Detrás de Shio aparecía una figura que levita en el aire. Era su arma sagrada, Angel, aquel que destruye todo sin importar quien sea, ahora cayó bajo disposición de su nueva portadora.

Tenía la apariencia de un gigante vestido de blanco con manga largas,

con imágenes de chispas de luz en el fondo y líneas negras al principio de las mangas. También usa un casco con cuernos en la cabeza con una manta larga con símbolos hebreo. En su espalda era 6 alas grandes, la derecha era blanca y la otra negra.

El otro era un esqueleto sin pierna cubierto con un manto de oscuridad con una guadaña carmesí, Parca, el ángel de la muerte que trae muerte a cualquiera bajo su órdenes.

Shio al principio lo quería usar a los 2 para el evento X con los humanos, pero ahora solo lo usaría a aquellos que quieran meterse con su vida.

-...bien, fue molesto curar mi ojo, pero valió la pena, es hora de salir de aquí, perdí mucho tiempo...-decía Shio mientra desactiva su poder y su forma, las 2 figuras desaparecía.

Pronto Shio desaparece dejando atrás su mente.

Finalmente había despertado, ahora solo tenia que vivir en paz con su nueva familia.

Cualquiera que intentará meterse con su familia o meterse con su Tou-chan, lo haría pagar muy caro...

 **Fin del capitulo 20**


	23. Chapter 21

**autor: hola a todos, gracia por leer mi nuevo capítulo, aquí tiene su droga, espero que le guste.**

 **Comentarios**

 **-...werand: gracia, ya tenia planeado el posibles final, sólo faltaba algunos detalles amigo.**

 **-...guest:aquí va el siguiente capítulo.**

 **-...silvercrow:si amigo, pronto la facciones van Joder y mucho.**

 **-...relámpago x; no amigo, ahora ddraig cayó en mano de la facción.**

 **Capítulo 21: una tarde tranquila**

 **Café del bar**

Issei se encontraba sirviendo a los clientes, había pasado 2 días desde que Issei llevo a kuroumaru a la casa de su tía y no lo había visto desde entonces.

Cuando había llegado a casa, había sido recibido por su amada Shio-chan, siempre era tan cariñosa y amable con el y el siempre lo apreciaba, había jugado a la pijamada seguido con contarle una historia de dormir.

Con el tiempo, ella se quedo durmiendo y issei también, al día siguiente, tuvo que levantarse muy temprano para prepararse, ya que había recibido un cambio de turno a la mañana y tenia que ir para trabajar ya que esta semana le daría el siguiente pago.

Continuando con su trabajo, issei miro a los clientes satisfechos por su servicio, había trabajo mucho y logró completar la mayor parte sin ayuda de nadie.

Según lo que dijo la gerente, tendría una semana de descanso ya que había hecho un esfuerzo durante la última semana, y con el dinero que había ganado trabajando en el bar, era lo suficiente para pagar las facturas del servicio Cómo luz, agua, televisión, internet y teléfono.

Aún con lo que quedaba, tenia lo suficiente para durar un mes de alimento.

Terminando de servir al ultimo cliente y al ver como todos el bar estaba vacío, issei dio un suspiro, pronto la puerta se abre golpeando la campana en el proceso.

Issei miro al posible cliente sólo para ver a Joker con su sonrisa alegre, usaba una ropa casual que usaría un civil ordinario.

-...eh issei, tiene tiempo?..-decía Joker.

-...si Joker, adelante, falta poco para que termine mi turno...-decía Issei mientra Joker se sentaba en la mesa cercana.

-...que bueno, solo venía para ver como estaba...-decía Joker mientra recogía el menú.

-...estoy bien como siempre, bien, que vas a pedir...-decía issei mientra prepara su libreta.

-...mmm, café con leche y una medialuna...nada más...-decía Joker.

Issei anotaba el pedido para luego caminar al mostrador y dar al cocinero, ahí espero un rato con la bandeja que tenia café con leche y una medialuna.

Agarrando la bandeja junto a su pedidos llegó a la mesa de Joker y lo colocó en la mesa.

-...Aquí tiene, espero que lo disfruten...-decía Issei mientra Joker tomaba un sorbo de café.

-...mmm, demonio, ese bar tiene un buen café con leche...-decía Joker satisfecho de probar su café.

Issei estaba en silencio mientra miraba su reloj, al parecer su turno término y se quitó el delantal para luego sentarse enfrente de Joker.

-...bueno, mi turno término, a si que descansaré un rato...-decía Issei .

-...que bueno, por lo visto, eres el único en este bar...donde esta ese chico que se ve como mujer, siempre está a su lado...-decía Joker haciendo que Issei se pusiera serio con la mención de kuroumaru.

-...no lo eh visto esta mañana, hoy se suponía que vendría por el cambio de turno, pero no vino, bueno, no importa...-decía Issei para luego mirar a Joker con seriedad.

-...ya veo, sabes, no vine al bar para beber, vine también para entregarte algo, aquí tiene...-decía Joker mientra le da a Issei un pequeño frasco que contenía cápsula roja y azules.

-...que es esto...-decía Issei mirando esa cápsula.

-...recuerda la cabeza del sujeto del clan phenex...-dijo joker con issei asintiendo.

-...sí, que pasa con eso?..-dijo issei mientras mira el frasco.

-...bueno, estudie su sangre y con ella, logre un resultado bastante eficiente, las píldoras especiales que tu comía para reponer tu esperanza de vida, ante te daba como 10 años de vida, pero gracia a la sangre, mi reciente experimento logró reforzar esas píldoras, ahora cada una te da 50 años de vida, solo puede toma una vez por día...-decía Joker mientra sigue bebiendo su café.

Issei miraba el frasco para luego guardarlo en su bolsillo.

-...ya veo, gracia...-decía Issei sólo para que Joker sonriera.

-...esas píldora no era todos, te prepare esta también...-decía Joker para sacar otro frasco con píldora negras.

-...y que es?,.-decía Issei.

-...píldoras anti locura...es una versión potenciada de las píldoras post traumatico, son realmente fuerte ahora, puedes estar tranquilo ahora, fueron mucho trabajo, así que me tardaré una semana más en hacer más, siempre y cuando tu haya cumplido una parte del trato...-dijo Joker.

Issei miraba con una mirada impasible esas píldoras para luego guardar en su bolsillo y luego mirar a Joker.

-...si, entiendo...gracia por todos...-decía Issei mientras Joker sólo asentía mientras comía la medialuna.

-...no hay de que, somos amigos...y también hermano por instinto...si necesita algo, solo debes pedirmelo...-decía Joker para luego terminar con su orden mientra se levanta de la mesa para luego colocar sus billetes en la mesa.

-...bien, tengo mucho que hacer, solo cuídate Issei...-decía Joker mientras abandona el lugar mientras Issei sólo podía mirar a Joker abandonar el lugar.

Amigo?, era un concepto que Issei que sabía, ya que un amigo es alguien a quien usaría para obtener beneficio propios cuando ya no sean de utilidad, puede desecharlo fácilmente.

Ese fue el significado de tener amigo y Issei había aprendido por la malas, por eso fingía ser amable para tener amigos y poder aprovecharse de ellos.

Pero Joker no, el no era como esos amigos que Issei conocía, era como un aliado, una persona que puede entender su dolor y que pueda simpatizar.

Con el turno terminado, issei se dirigió al cuarto de vestidores para cambiarse, cuando terminó, issei había salido del bar, su mano era el cheque que recibió de la gerente por su arduo trabajo.

Saco de su bolsillo una lista de comprar, estaba mañana había revisado la despensa y hoy necesitaba llenarla para está semana.

Esa lista tenía los que tenía que comprar para llenar la despensa.

Cuando llegó al lugar del comercio, issei se tomó el tiempo para preparar las cosas y hacer sus compras.

Se concentró exclusivamente en comprar comida sana junto con otros alientos, shio-chan no sólo tenía que comer no tan sana, si no también comidas que era bueno para la salud.

Con el tiempo que le tomó comprar las cosas necesaria para llenar la despensa, camino tranquilamente a su apartamento, en el momento que saco su llave, abrió la puerta y entro.

Su felicidad lo abrumo al ser recibido por Shio-chan que limpiaba el piso con el trapeador.

-...Tou-chan!...-exclama alegremente Shio abrazando a su padre por la cintura.

-...regrese, Shio-chan...veo que estuviste ocupada, no?..-decía issei mientra miraba el apartamento, se encontraba muy limpio y brillante.

-...si Tou-chan, aprendí a limpiar la casa, pensé en ayudarte a poner una parte de mi para cuidar nuestro castillo, así tu no tendría que seguir trabajando todo el tiempo...-decía Shio mirando al suelo mientra su mejilla era roja.

Issei se sentía conmovido por esto, pronto camino hasta la mesa para colocar las bolsas en la mesa para luego acariciar con su mano, la cabeza de Shio.

-...Tou-chan..-murmuraba Shio.

-...buena niña, eres una buena niña...-decía Issei mientras acariciaba con su mano la suave y esponjosa cabeza de Shio.

Shio parecía un gato ya que maullaba al recibir el cariño de Issei.

Pronto Shio se decepcionó cuando issei dejo de acariciarla y vio como issei sacaba toda la comida.

Shio se acercó para ver a Tou-chan guardar las bolsas.

-...bien, voy a estar ocupado llenando la despensa, Shio-chan, puede ir a ver la tele si quiere, estaré ocupado con todo esto...-dijo issei.

-...no tou-chan, yo también ayudare...-decía Shio mientra se sube a la silla para poder llegar a la mesa y agarrar los alimentos.

Issei no dijo nada, solo podía sonreír mientra agarraba también una parte de los alimentos, pronto ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta el lugar de la despensa para luego introducirlo los alimentos.

Ambos hacían bien el trabajo, pronto cuando llenaron el ultimo, tanto issei como Shio se encontraba en el sillón viendo la tele, Shio veía su programa divertido mientra issei acariciaba el cabello de Shio.

-...si que fuiste de ayuda, Shio-chan...-decía Issei.

-...gracia tou-chan, no puedo seguir dependiendo de ti para siempre, quiero aprender las cosas por mi misma para poder ayudarte también, ya que estamos junto en esto..-decía Shio mirando a issei con seriedad.

Issei estaba ligeramente sorprendido de ver a Shio toda sería, pronto Shio se levantó de su regazo y con sus 2 manitos, acariciaba su mejilla.

-...Tou-chan, te quiero y no quiero serte una carga, quiero serte útil también...-decía Shio con una sonrisa.

-...Shio-chan...-decía conmovido issei.

-...tu y yo junto por siempre, Tou-chan, por eso, te hice un regalo...-decía Shio mientra sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

Issei miro el regalo de la mano de Shio, era un collar de perro con un medalla en forma de corazón con el nombre de issei escrita en ella.

-...Shio-chan?...-decía issei confundido mientra miraba ese collar, parecía hecha a mano.

-...te gustó?..-decía Shio de forma inocente.

Issei se mantenía en silencio, no sabia que decir, eso hizo que Shio su pusiera triste.

-...entiendo, no te gusto, no te obligaré a ponértelo...-decía Shio mientra le salía las lágrimas haciendo alarmar a issei.

-...no Shio-chan, es lindo, es que estaba sorprendido...-exclama issei en pánico mientra se pone el collar, al parecer, ese collar ocultaba mucho la cicatriz del corte en la garganta.

Shio estaba feliz, muy feliz, pronto Shio salto hacia su tou-chan para abrazarlo, colocó la cabeza de issei en su pecho mientra sus brazos envolvía alrededor de su cabeza.

-...estoy feliz tou-chan, hice ese regalo pensando en ti...-decía Shio.

-...que bueno, es el mejor regalo que recibí, Shio-chan, nunca me lo quitaré...-decía issei mientra Shio sólo sonría.

-...prometeme que nunca te lo quitará...-decía Shio.

-...lo prometo...-decía Issei mientra cerraba sus ojos mientra disfrutaba el abrazo de Shio.

Desconocido para issei, Shio tenía una sonrisa oscura mientra su mano acariciaba la cabeza de Issei.

-...buen chico, buen chico, Tou-chan, mi lindo perrito fiel...-pensaba Shio de forma oscura mientras abrazaba a issei con mucho cariño.

Pronto ambos disfrutaron mucho ese abrazo en silencio.

 **Fin del capitulo 21**


	24. Chapter 22

**autor: hola a todos, gracia por leer mi nuevo capítulo, aquí tiene su droga, espero que le guste.**

 **Comentarios**

 **-...werand: gracia, ya tenia planeado el posibles final, sólo faltaba algunos detalles amigo.**

 **-...Daiyo2: pobre issei, quedara traumado cuando se entere de Shio.**

 **Capítulo 22: la cita de kuroumaru. Parte 1**

Una hermosa tarde por la ciudad de Tokyo, se podía ver en un establecimiento donde servía todo tipo de alimento, no había mucha gente pero se ver una persona sentada en su mesa.

se podía ver a Kuroumaru sentada en la mesa un poco más alejada, ella se encontraba nerviosa, había decidió recuperar la confianza de Issei no como un hombre, si no como mujer.

Se había preparado mucho para que llegara ese día y poder arreglar esa relación que tiene con issei.

Después de los sucedido con la Tía de Issei, realmente se sentía como una tonta al no ver como sufría Issei y quería hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo.

Pero con la ayuda de una persona, había recuperado el valor necesario para poder arreglar y recuperar a issei sin importar si issei tenía una familia raras.

Se había deshizo de su ropa de hombre y ahora vestía con ropa más femenina y también se había cortado un poco su cabello.

Kuroumaru miraba nerviosa en el reflejo del vaso. Realmente se veía hermosa.

No pudo evitar recordar cómo término encontrándose con Asahi después del asunto de la tía de Issei.

 **Flash back**

en el parque, de noche se encontraba kuroumaru sentada en la banca sola, se sentía horrible, muy triste de no haber podido mirar a Issei a los ojos, realmente se sentía como una mala persona al lastimar a Issei de la esa forma.

Ella sabía que Issei esperaba más de ella cuando le pregunto, pero con solo recordar la mirada tétrica de la tía, se había callado por completo, eso causó que Issei pensara que lo abandonaría.

Kuroumaru sólo podía llorar en silencio mientra abraza sus rodillas con su brazo.

-...que clase de persona soy al hacerle eso a la persona que amo, no merezco tener esa felicidad con Issei...realmente no me merezco...-pensaba deprimida Kuroumaru.

Hasta que escuchó algo detrás suyo, en el arbusto se podía ver a Asahi boca abajo en el suelo con los volantes esparcidas en el suelo.

Y al parecer, estaba roncando.

-... (ronquido)...-ronca Asahi.

-...uh?...-parpadea Kuroumaru mientra Asahi estaba despertándose para luego bostezar.

-... (bostezo)...-con un bostezo seguido de que Asahi miraba a Kuroumaru que estaba con la mirada sorprendida.

Ambos estaban en silencio hasta que ambos exclamaron.

-...Kyaaaaaa...-Kuroumaru pegaba un susto con Asahi haciendo lo mismo.

-...kyaaaaa...-también gritaba Asahi.

Tiempo después.

Ahora vemos a Kuroumaru y Asahi sentando en la misma banca, ambos estaba separado de un lado a otro, todo en un incómodo silencio.

-...perdón, no quise asustarte...-decía Asahi con vergüenza.

-...lo mismo, yo grite en primer lugar...-decía Kuroumaru para luego mirar a Asahi que tenia en sus brazos esos volantes con la imagen de Shio en ella.

-...veo que estuviste muy ocupado en tu búsqueda no?...-decía Kuroumaru con una expresión triste.

-...si, trabaje tanto que me quede dormido, que vergüenza...-decía Asahi mientra abrazaba los papeles de volante.

-...debería por lo menos descansar, estas muy cansado...-decía Kuroumaru con preocupación.

-...no puedo, no me darme el lujo de holgazanearme mientra aún Shio puede estar en alguna parte de la ciudad, yo ya encontré pista, pista de Shio...-decía Asahi con ni una expresión destrozado.

Kuroumaru abrió los ojos al escuchar.

-...en serio, como?...-decía Kuroumaru.

-...un mes atrás, ante de mi llegada a Tokio, dijo que vio la niña junto a un chico que tenia una cicatriz en la garganta, no se saben mucho ya que era nuevo por ahí, pero aun tengo esperanza de poder hallar a mi hermana...-decía Asahi con pequeñas lágrimas de esperanza en sus ojos.

Kuroumaru sólo podía sonreír por la determinación que tenia Asahi, a pesar de todas las adversidades, seguía sin rendirse.

Asahi vio a Kuroumaru limpiarse las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-...esta bien?..-decía Asahi preocupado.

-...estoy bien, solo que...desearía poder mas como tu, ser valiente y dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguirlo...-decía Kuroumaru con una expresión triste.

Asahi tenía una expresión nostálgica mientra Kuroumaru comenzó a hablar.

-...yo lastime a alguien, no se como enfrentarlo...-decía Kuroumaru para luego seguir hablando mientra Asahi sólo se limitaba oírla.

-...El es muy importante para mi, valoró la amistad con el, más que a nadie en el mundo, pero...le di la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba...-decía Kuroumaru con una expresión dolida.

-...ante de conocer a esa persona, nunca tuve a nadie, pero cuando lo conocí, sentí que seria feliz con el, tuve que hacer muchas cosas y sacrificios para poder estar a su lado, el lo único que hizo fue ofrecerme la amistad y yo se los pague dándole la espalda.-decía Kuroumaru para luego mostrar a Asahi la expresión triste y destrozada de Kuroumaru.

-...soy una mala persona, no merezco vivir, yo quiero desaparecer de una vez por toda!...-gritaba Kuroumaru con tristeza sólo para que Asahi lo acaricia sus mejillas con sus manos.

Kuroumaru miro a los ojos lloroso de Asahi.

-... (llorando)...no diga algo como eso, la gente buena como tu no merece esa clase de sufrimiento, dime, que sentido tiene querer morir, si lo único que conseguirá es hacer sufrir a la persona que más ama, acaso crees que esa persona hubiera querido esto...-exclama Asahi con lágrimas haciendo que Kuroumaru abriera los ojos.

-...yo, ni tenía idea del daño que le haría...-decía Kuroumaru.

-...si quieres recuperar esa confianza y el amor, solo debes luchar con la determinación, mientra aún tenga esperanza, podrá encontrar un brillante cielo entre las oscuras nubes, nunca debes rendirte, aferrate a la esperanza, es la única manera de que no te pierda en el camino de la desesperación...-decía Asahi haciendo que Kuroumaru sonriera un poco.

-...realmente gracia, eres la segunda persona que me ayuda, je je realmente soy una inútil je je..-decía Kuroumaru.

-... (suspiro)...no es para tanto, tu hiciste mucho por mi ante, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti...-decía Asahi mientras le da la espalda a Kuroumaru.

-...espero que pueda reconciliarse con esa persona...-decía Asahi con una sonrisa suave.

-...lo haré, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, espero que puedas encontrar a tu hermana y espero que tenga un final feliz con ella como esos cuento de hadas...-decía Kuroumaru haciendo que Asahi mirara las estrellas.

-...si, desearía que el mundo fuera de color rosa, donde todos podemos ser felices sin sacrificar algo a cambio...lo único que llegare a lamentar fue abandonar a Shio porque ni tuve opción...-decía Asahi para luego caer una gota de lágrimas.

Pronto Asahi se retira de la plaza mientra Kuroumaru también sigue su propio camino, estaba determinada a confesar sus verdadero sentimientos.

 **Fin del flash back.**

Kuroumaru sólo podía sonreír con cariño, finamente tendría la oportunidad de poder mostrar a Issei lo determinada que estaba.

Pronto una sombra cernía y Kuroumaru levantó la mirada para ver a Issei que usaba su ropa casual, pero había algo que Kuroumaru ni entendía, Issei tenía un collar se perro aferrando a su garganta.

-...kuro-kun, vaya luces completamente diferente...-decía Issei, Kuroumaru no podía evitar sonrojarse por eso.

-...si issei-kun, quería verme diferentes, me sentía un poco raro usando siempre ropa de hombre...-decía Kuroumaru mientra issei se sienta enfrente.

-...realmente te ves diferentes, te hace ver linda...-decía Issei haciendo que Kuroumaru se sonrojara de vergüenza.

-...gracia issei-kun, es que lo hice por ti...quería poder pasar tiempo contigo, poder reconciliarme contigo por mi debilidad...-decía Kuroumaru.

-...porque lo dices..-decía Issei confundido.

-...es que te hice mucho daños, tu parecía que esperaba más de mi y que al no poder hacerlo, te falle y te lastime demasiado...yo solo quiero que las cosas sea como ante...-decía Kuroumaru.

-...ah, con que era eso, bien, te perdono...-decía Issei con una sonrisa alegre.

-...en serio, tan fácil...-decía Kuroumaru con incredulidad lo fácil que issei le perdonaba.

-...kuro-kun, no sería capaz de juzgarte, siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo y una de las pocas personas que me hace sentirme bien conmigo mismo...de ser así, me sentiría triste si te llego a perder...-decía Issei con una expresión triste.

Kuroumaru estaba llorando mientras se lanza para abrazar a issei.

-... (llorando)...gracia, mucha gracia issei-kun, te amo tanto, te prometo que nunca te abandonaré...solo quiero estar contigo hasta el final...-decía a lágrimas Kuroumaru.

-...je je je descuida Kuro-kun, nunca mentiría, siempre te voy a querer como mi mejor amigo.

Kuroumaru ignoro lo que dijo issei ya que estaba llorando de la felicidad.

Pronto ambos se sentaron en la mesa mientras era recibido por el empleado, ahí comieron un rico postre de pastel selva negra.

Tanto issei como Kuroumaru disfrutaron sus postre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Issei saco una cucharada de pedazo de pastel y le dio a Kuroumaru.

-...Kuro-kun, diga ahhh que viene el avioncito...jaja...-decía Issei haciendo que Kuroumaru se sonroje de la vergüenza.

-...ahh...-abriendo la boca, Kuroumaru comía la cucharada de pastel servido de issei con un sonrojo.

-...awww, eres como un bebe muy linda...-decía Issei con burla haciendo que Kuroumaru se sintiera avergonzada.

-...no soy un bebé!...-exclama Kuroumaru con vergüenza.

-...Jajajajajajaja que gracioso eres Kuro-kun..-se reía Issei.

-...no te ría se mi, me hará llorar...-decía Kuroumaru sonrojada.

Pronto los 2 tuvieron sus mejores cita. Saliendo del lugar, tanto issei como Kuroumaru estaban caminando por la calle, ellos tenían planeado ir al cine.

El lugar apena era el comienzo pasa la cita y Kuroumaru iba a disfrutar cada uno de ellos.

 **Fin del capitulo**


	25. Chapter 23

**autor: hola a todos, gracia por leer mi nuevo capítulo, aquí tiene su droga, espero que le guste.**

 **Comentarios**

 **-...werand: jajajaja el final ya falta poco, la gran batalla será legendaria jajajaja issei berserk contra Asahi y un posible final triste.**

 **-...Daiyo2: gracias amigo, falta poco para el final, vi el final de la serie, fue triste.**

 **Tu gfa: cielo hermano, tu si esta enfermo, me agrada.**

 **Capítulo 23: la cita de kuroumaru. Parte final**

Saliendo del Cine, issei y Kuroumaru salía con sus expresión de satisfacción, issei estaba riéndose mientra Kuroumaru tenía una expresión de vergüenza.

-...ja ja ja ja no puedo creer lo miedosa que eres..-decía Issei haciendo que kuroumaru lo miraba enojado.

-...pero no es mi culpa que la película sea tan sangrienta y aterradora...-exclama Kuroumaru con vergüenza y rubor en sus mejillas.

-...je je lo siento, sin duda Saw merece ser la mejor película de miedo de todas...incluso todas sus muertes fueron realmente brutales...-decía issei con kuroumaru incómoda al recordar todas las escenas.

-...issei-kun, porque no te da tanto miedo durante la película, incluso hay hombres que dieron miedos por las escenas más brutales...-preguntaba Kuroumaru.

-...bueno kuroumaru, no sentía miedo al ver esa película, en más, me fascinaba...-decía issei consiguiendo un gota de sudor que corría por la frente de kuroumaru.

-...si que eres un poco raro issei-kun...que hacemos?..-preguntaba Kuroumaru mientra issei miraba a los arcades.

-...que tal vamos a los juegos...-decía issei con Kuroumaru que asentía.

Pronto los 2 caminaron a este lugar, siendo un caballero, issei espero la fila que era corta, kuroumaru eligió ese momento para hablar.

-...issei-kun...-pregunta Kuroumaru.

-...si kuro-kun?...-preguntaba Issei.

-...se que no es mi asunto, pero acaso esa mujer te lastimó?...-decía Kuroumaru triste recordando a la Tía de Issei, esa mujer aterradora que le causaba miedo.

Issei sólo podía mirar a Kuroumaru con confusión hasta que se ríe.

-...je je je je oh kuro-kun, no te preocupe por mi Tía, ella no sería capaz de hacerme daño, ya que viví mi infancia con ella...-decía Issei.

-...pero esa mujer, da miedo, issei-kun, si en caso que no quiere estar con ella, puede ir a vivir en mí casa, porque mi puerta siempre estará abierta para ti, tal vez no sea mucho, pero haré lo que pueda para que pueda estar cómodo...-decía Kuroumaru con un ligero sonrojo.

-...Ara ara, es como si me invitará a vivir a su casa, imagínate, tu y yo viviendo con muchos hijos corriendo por la casa, fufufu...-se reía issei haciendo que Kuroumaru se sonrojara con vergüenza.

-...(sonrojada)...no es lo que tu crees issei-kun!...-exclama Sonrojada Kuroumaru haciendo reír a issei.

-...fufufu, tranquila kuro-kun, es broma, te ves linda cuando te sonroja...-decía issei pegando su puño en su cabeza mientras hace un guiño y su lengua afuera, dando un toque infantil.

-...issei-kun, no me haga esa clase de broma!...-exclama con vergüenza Kuroumaru.

-...ya ya, perdón kuro-kun, mira es nuestro turno...-decía issei mientra pide al cajero muchas fichas.

El cajero recibió el dinero mientra le da a issei 15 fichas, los 2 comenzaron a vagar por todo el lugar el arcade encontrando un juego que jugar, issei miro al lugar donde estaba un juego de policías vs terrorista.

-...que mal, todos están llenos...-decía triste Kuroumaru.

-...que tal vamos ese juego, parece interesante...-decía Issei mientra caminaba con Kuroumaru a su lado a esa máquina.

-...policía vs terrorista...no se jugar a ese juego...-decía Kuroumaru con vergüenza ya que era la primera vez que jugaba a ese juego...

-...genial, entonces es trabajo perfecto para mi, yo te enseñaré a disparar...-decía Issei colocando la moneda en el juego.

-...en serio issei-kun?..-decía agradecida kuroumaru mientra issei recogía la pistola de platico.

Issei le dio la pistola a kuroumaru mientra se ponía detrás de ella para hacer que kuroumaru agarrara el arma correctamente.

-...bien, tiene que mantener un fuerte agarre y mantener bien las piernas para poder usar correctamente el arma, debe enfocar su mirada en la punta del cañón donde apunta y dispara...-decía issei con cada detalle sobre como usar el arma.

-...(sonrojada)...vaya issei-kun, como sabes tanto sobre arma...-preguntaba asombrada Kuroumaru con sonrojo que sentía su espalda en el pecho de issei.

-...juego fortnite...-decía issei.

Kuroumaru hacia caso lo que decía issei, comenzó a enfocar bien lo mira, pronto aparecieron los enemigos, kuroumaru pronto disparo 4 veces, pero ningún disparo le dio.

-...falle...-decía kuroumaru deprimida.

-...no te rinda, solo disparaste muy rápido, debe respirar tranquilamente y disparar de forma tranquila...-decía issei.

Kuroumaru empezó a respirar suavemente mientra veía a múltiples enemigos, pronto disparó, como resultado, una bala logró darle a un enemigo.

-...lo hice, issei-kun, lo hice...-exclama de felicidad kuroumaru haciendo que issei le sonriera.

-...sabía que podía hacerlo, lo hiciste bien...kuro-kun...-decía Issei mientra colocó su moneda y recoge su propia pistola de juego.

-...en serio, gracia...-decía kuroumaru sonrojada por el elogio que recibió de issei.

-...bueno que tal juguemos, mientra más sea, mejor es el juego...-decía issei mientra dispara a 3 enemigos fácilmente con 3 disparo.

-...esta bien issei-kun, te vencere...-decía Kuroumaru mientra prepara su pistola con issei haciendo lo mismo.

Pronto ambos comenzaron a jugar, cada uno comenzaron a disparar a lo loco en el juego, issei teniendo más experiencia con manejos de armas se fuegos, acababa fácilmente con la mayoría de sus enemigos, issei sólo sonría mientra seguía disparando como si nada.

Mientra kuroumaru mantenía calmada mientra disparar, siendo nueva en esto, era difícil acabar a todos, todos sus disparo fallaban pero lograba darle a 6 enemigos.

Pronto una especie de competencia llegó en kuroumaru y issei, pronto ambos comenzaron una segunda ronda, tanto issei como kuroumaru seguían disparando, poco a poco, kuroumaru comenzó a mejorar, ya logró darle a 15 pero aun le faltaba más.

Los 2 se quedaron por un largo tiempo.

 **En el inframundo**

 **Castillo de gremory**

después de un largo debate y ensayar el plan para encontrar a issei, había decidido contar la situación con un grupo de personas estrictamente seleccionados para la misión.

Siendo el equipo de Vali que contaba kuroka, arthur, lefay, bikou y su líder Vali.

También Sairaorg bael, Sona por ser la estratagema del grupo junto a Saji y tsubaki, también contaba con la ayuda de Xenovia, kiba, Rossweisse, Ravel phenex y Asia argento.

Era el grupo necesario para evitar que issei no perdiera el control si eso llegará a pasar, si la situación lo requería tenía el permiso de ir a fuerza letal.

Todo estaban reunidos en el lugar, el grupo se encontraba formando fila mientra miraban con seriedad a los líderes, en primero en empezar fue Sirzechs.

-...bien, como ustedes podrás ver, la tengo una misión muy difícil y que requiera ayuda de todos ustedes, su misión es encontrar y traer a issei hyoudou como puedan a cualquier costo...-decía Sirzechs.

El resto asentía, todos estaban dispuesto a cumplir con la misión que le encomendada.

Azazel prosiguió con reproducir el vídeo de la masacre de issei en su forma BlackDragon mode contra Qlippoh junto con Rizevim, loki y kokabiel.

Con la excepción de Vali y los líderes junto con la nobleza de Rias, todo el presente había logrados observar la masacre y la forma de pelear de Issei y su nuevo poder.

-...no pensé que issei terminará de esa forma...-decía Sona al ver el final de Rizevim.

-...no sólo eso, es jodidamente fuerte, solo que físicamente...-decía Vali con seriedad.

-...el hecho de que issei no tenga la booster gear, no significa que sea débil, por lo visto es muy peligroso, ahora es un dragón maligno muy fuerte por lo visto, pero inmaduro, no está todo completo, por eso seria mejor que se encargará Vali y Sairaorg ya que los 2 son las fuerte en el grupo...-dijo Azazel , el resto estaba serio.

Pronto vieron a Michael que traía la Ascalon mejorada para dársela a Xenovia.

-...es ascalon...-exclamó Xenovia al ver la espada mata dragones, el arma que una vez Michael le confío a issei.

-...logramos reparar y mejorar a Ascalon, será una mejor forma de detener a issei ya que su cuerpo ahora es de dragón puro y seria una mejor forma de debilitarlo como pueda...-decía Michael con Xenovia asintiendo.

-...gracia michael-sama, haré lo que pueda por issei...-decía Xenovia.

-...(suspiro)...escuchen, quiero que tenga cuidado, que todos vuelvan con vida...-decía Sirzechs con el grupo asintiendo.

Pronto Ophis se adelanta para hablar.

Yo me prometí mantenerme neutral pero los ayudare a ustedes, abriré las brechas para ustedes para que sea mas fácil viajar...existe la posibilidades de que la persona que protege al portador de Ddraig haya cambiado de ubicación para que no podamos detectar, así que trataré lo mejor que pueda para hallar ese lugar, todos y cada unos irá por grupos separados para cubrir más terrenos...-decía Ophis.

-...es bueno que decide ayudar Ophis-sama...podemos encontrar a issei-san muy pronto...-decía Asia con lefay asintiendo.

-...espera por favor, tengo que confirmar algo, Ophis-sama, me puede abrir una brecha en alguna parte de Tokio...por favor...-decía Irina atrayendo la atención de todos.

-...esta bien...porque Tokio...-decía Ophis.

-...me doy cuenta que hacer eso solo empeorará las cosas con issei, me siento mal no poder haberlo ayudado, pero quiero hacerlo por mi misma, yo trataré de ayudar a issei, como su amiga de la infancia, es mu deber hacerlo...-decía Irina con seriedad.

El resto sonreía mientra la apoyaban.

-...Así que quiere hacerlo por su cuenta...sabe que es peligroso...-decía Michael.

-...si, no estoy segura de poder hacerle entrar en razón pero sabremos hasta intentarlo, pero tengo que confirmar algo, conozco una persona que tal vez me pueda ayudarlo...-decía Irina recordado a la mujer que cuidaba a issei de niño.

-...quien es Irina..,-preguntaba Xenovia.

-...la tía de issei, ella es la única pariente que tiene, issei y ella tal vez puedan esta en contacto, puedo tratar con su paradero y tal vez tratar de razonar con el...sin llegar a derramar mucha sangre...-decía Irina .

-...bien Irina, vamos permitir que lo haga, pero alguien que acompañarte...-decía Sirzechs.

-...iré con ella, Irina es mi mejor amiga...-decía Xenovia.

-...bien, mientra Irina y Xenovia tratan de averiguar más acerca de issei y encontrar su paradero, el resto continuará para encontrar cualquier rastro del ex portador de sekiryuutei...-decía Azazel.

-...pero que pasa con la niña...ella es la niña de rumor...-habló Yasaka, eso causó que todos se pusiera serio.

-...el poder de Dios bíblico, pensar que ahora está en mano de la niña, por lo visto, ella revivió a issei de nuevo a la vida...seria mejor para todos, que la niña se quede en la facción del cielo, ella tiene el verdadero poder sacro, Ark...-decía Michael atrayendo la atención de todos.

-...Ark...-decía Azazel.

-...el poder sacro o sagrado, es la verdadera energía santa que emite nuestro padre, ese poder fortalecia al cielo y ayudaba a repoblar el cielo con ángeles, el sistema de rezo era grande, pero su muerte hizo debilitar al cielo a pesar de que yo ocupó su lugar, podemos convertirla en una nueva serafine..para que pueda reinar en el cielo...-dijo Michael tomando a todas por sorpresa.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por esa nueva información.

Shio se había convertido en alguien extremadamente importante para el cielo.

 **Cambio de escena**

Saliendo de los arcades, issei estaban con Kuroumaru que estaba feliz, ambos se había divertido mucho del juego y jugaron tanto hasta quedarse sin fichas.

-...estoy sorprendido kuro-kun, lograste vencerme, y eso que no sabia como disparar un arma...-decía issei haciendo sonrojar mucho a la chica.

-...ni yo misma los sabía, pero aun así, te venci...-decía Kuroumaru.

-...Si, eso merece un logro...un abrazo para ti...-decía Issei con mucho cariño abrazando a kuroumaru por sorpresa haciendo sonrojar mucho a ella.

-...ahhhh, issei-kun, no tan cerca...-lo decía Sonrojada Kuroumaru causando que issei dejará de abrazarla.

-...perdón, no sabia que eso te molestará...mejor no te molesto más...buaaaaa..,..lloraba issei haciendo alarmar a kuroumaru.

-...no issei-kun, es broma, es broma, no quería hacerte llorar...-decía apenada Kuroumaru para luego escuchar a issei reírse.

-...te engañe, es broma ja ja ja...-se reía issei haciendo enojar a Kuroumaru.

-...eres un baka, bakaaaaa!...-gritaba Kuroumaru golpeando un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro de issei.

-..ja ja ja ja ja...-se reía issei haciendo que Kuroumaru tenga vergüenza.

-...eres cruel issei-kun, muy cruel...-decía Kuroumaru.

Pronto llegaba el atardecer, ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la plaza donde Kuroumaru y issei le traía recuerdos.

Recuerdos donde se conocieron por primera vez y donde había nacido la amistad que tanto duro.

Kuroumaru al ver la plaza donde conoció a la persona que más amaba, no podía evitar sonreir, estaba dispuesto avanzar aún más y nada lo iba al detener.

Kuroumaru se quedo observando la plaza con una sonrisa de nostalgia mientra issei busco en la maquina expendedora, ahí busco 2 latas de refresco.

Kuroumaru pronto sintió algo frío en su mejilla, era issei que puso la lata en su mejilla.

-...estaba recordando algo?...-decía issei mientra le daba la lata.

-...perdón issei, no podía evitar recordar la vez que nos conocimos...me trae nostalgia...-decía Kuroumaru..

-...ya veo, ese lugar me trae recuerdos, sabes, estoy feliz, nunca me eh divertido tanto, no recuerdo la ultima vez que me divertía con alguien...,-decía issei con leve tristeza.

-...yo también, fue la primera ves que salí con alguien, deberíamos salir más a menudo no, issei-kun...-decía Kuroumaru.

Issei estaba en silencio escuchando lo que dijo Kuroumaru, Kuroumaru era la única persona en este sucio mundo lleno de gente sucia, esa gente sucia que siempre le miente, siempre con promesas vacías, siempre decepcionandolo.

Todos, Rias, akeno, koneko, ravel, rossweisse, Asia, kiba, gasper, todos, todo el mundo, eran sus enemigos que solo existen para arruinar su felicidad.

Todos, no valen para nada, los demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos, incluso humanos, no valen su tiempo, todos son iguales, lo único que saben es mentir.

Mentir, mentir, mentir, mentir, mentir.

Los recuerdos llegaba, Rias hablándole con cariño, todos el harem haciéndole lo mismo, todas ellas mintiendole una y una y otra vez.

Un sentimiento tan repulsivo, tan amargo, le daban un completos asco.

pero kuroumaru, esperaba que ella fuera como los demás, personas mentirosas que solo quiere jugar con sus sentimientos para luego abandonarlo.

Pero ella parecía diferentes, se negaba a separarse de el, esa chica, esa humana, realmente quería algo con el.

No, acaso sentía algo por esa humana, inaceptable, el tenía a Shio y a nadie mas.

Shio lo es todo para el, Shio es su vida, su amor, su luz.

Que estaba pasando su corazón...acaso estaba sintiendo...amor?

No, no podía estar pasando...

Issei luego hablo.

-...tiene razón, tal vez deberíamos salir mas a menudo, no crees...-decía Issei para luego beber la lata de refresco.

-...perdón, por haberte lastimado ante...me siento mal por no ayudarte cuando podía...-decía Kuroumaru.

-...no te preocupes, es normal sabes, honestamente yo pensaba que tu sería como ellos...-decía Issei .

-...como ellos?...que quiere decir..,-decía Kuroumaru triste.

-...ante de conocerte, tenia muchos amigos, amigos que fueron amables conmigo, siempre me ayudaban, yo siempre le daba todo lo bueno de mi, me esforcé demasiado hasta el punto de pensar en solo ellos en lugar de mi...tenia personas que me amaban, casi la mayoría eran mujeres...-decía Issei con Kuroumaru escuchándola.

-...tenia todos, amigos, personas que me aman, pero rápidamente me abandonaron, no dijeron nada, ni porque...ellos me hicieron abrir mi corazón para que ellos me los apuñalen por dentro...desde ese día, cerré mi corazón para siempre...por eso deje de confiar en las mujeres...-decía Issei.

Kuroumaru estaba triste mientra miraba el cielo anaranjado, podía ver porque Issei no hablaba de su pasado.

-...eso explica porque rechaza todo el tiempo las confesiones de las demás estudiantes...no confía en nadie, verdad Issei-kun...-decía Kuroumaru.

-...Así es, no quiero volver a repetir ese mismo error...no quiero volverme a sentirme traicionado...-decía Issei.

El silencio era todo, tanto issei como Kuroumaru estaban callados, kuroumaru miraba a issei mientra tomaba la lata, no lo podía culparlo, issei en verdad había sufrido y ella no lo sabía.

-...issei-kun, tengo algo que decirte. Aunque es muy apresurado...-decía Kuroumaru

Issei miró a Kuroumaru.

-...yo...yo en verdad te amo, se que tu no siente nada por mi, es triste verdad, yo...esperaba... (lágrimas)...poder estar contigo para siempre, pasaste por mucho, desearía poder sanar tus heridas y poder sentir lo que es ser abandonado...para que tu y yo podamos entendernos mejor..., pero yo quiero estar contigo...por favor, aceptarme!...-lloraba Kuroumaru.

Issei estaba en silencio, estaba en silencio mientra kuroumaru sólo se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Issei miro a kuroumaru, su cabeza se escuchaba una unas series de voces realmente molesta.

Matala, Matala, Matala, ante de que te arrepienta, Matala de una vez!

Muchas voces resonaban por su cabeza.

Issei miraba a kuroumaru que se limpiaba las lágrimas, ella no estaba mintiendo.

Kuroumaru en verdad estaba preocupada por el.

Kuroumaru se escuchó una pequeña risa, ella miro a Issei que se reía mientras se sonrojaba.

-...me haces feliz escuchar eso, tal vez sería muy apresurado aceptar tus sentimientos, deberíamos conocernos mejor, no...lo mismo podemos estar junto sin necesidad de tantos problemas, no lo crees...-decía Issei con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kuroumaru estaba sin habla, pronto, ella se lanzó para abrazar a Issei llora, no era la respuesta que quería pero si es para estar con Issei a su lado, nada importaba.

Issei con cariño acariciaba la cabeza de kuroumaru, no estaba mal ser egoísta por una vez, a pesar de tener a Shio, quería disfrutar un poco estando con kuroumaru ya que había pasado mucho que no se divertía.

Los 2 se quedaron por ahí por un buen tiempo.

 **Cambio de escena un tiempo después.**

Después de un buen tiempo, Issei se encontraba caminando por la calle, kuroumaru se había ido sola a su casa y issei se había ido al distrito comercial, tenia intención de comprar algo a Shio.

Mirando el lugar, se adentro para comprar lo que Shio quería.

Adentrándose a la tienda, issei podía sonreír ya que seguro que Shio amaría el regalo que le daría.

-...espero que Shio-chan, le guste...-pensaba issei mientra adentraba al negocio.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Apartamento de issei**

Shio se encontraba viendo la tele, estaba muy aburrida, su tou-chan, no había venido, ella estaba aburrida, miro su mano, salía una flama blanca que luego cambiaba a una flama negra.

El poder de dios era increíble y no sólo eso, ahora mismo su lado oscuro ya se había hecho uno con su personalidad actual, seguía siendo la misma pero con un poco de oscuridad en su personalidad.

El poder de dios le daba de muchas formas...pero no podía usar todo su poder debido a su pequeño cuerpo, solo tenia que esperar para crecer como cualquier persona normal.

Shio pronto escucho el sonido de una puerta abrir, ella se emocionó a ver a su tou-chan ...

-...Tou-chan!...-exclama Shio corriendo hacia issei para abrazar a su Tou-chan.

Eso causó que issei retrocediera hasta salir por la puerta del apartamento con Shio aferrando a su cintura.

-...ja ja ja me extrañaste Shio-chan...-decía Feliz issei con sonrojo mientras se reía con Shio.

Pero pronto se escuchó el sonido de algo.

 **(Sonido de Foto)**

Issei abrió los ojos al escuchar el sonido de una captura de foto.

-...Issei-kun...-una voz muy familiar.

Issei rápidamente se dio la vuelta y miró a una persona que tenia un celular en la mano, pero esa persona era Kuroumaru, estaba estaba temblando mientra su mano tocaba su celular.

-...kuro-kun...-susurro issei .

Kuroumaru llegó a ver la mano de issei llegar a su rostro hasta que la oscuridad lo reclama otra vez.

 **Fin del capitulo 24**


	26. Chapter 24

**autor: hola a todos, gracia por leer mi nuevo capítulo, aquí tiene su droga, espero que le guste.**

 **Comentarios**

 **-...werand: gracia amigo, ese final será inevitable, no sólo para Kuroumaru si no también todo Tokio y la facciones, issei ya perderá la cabeza pronto en ese capítulo.**

 **-...Daiyo2:ja ja ja si amigo, yo juego fornite algunas veces, si Kuroumaru ya sabrá la verdad acerca de issei.**

 **-...Narutodx:no amigo, ellos ya no le servirá a issei.**

 **Capítulo 24 : descubriendo la verdad**

el atardecer estaba a punto de terminar, Kuroumaru estaba caminando por el distrito de la calle del mercado para ir directo a su hogar, ella finalmente estaba feliz, después de la cita que tuvo con Issei, finalmente había logrado obtener el perdón y la oportunidad de poder estar a lado de la persona que ama.

Kuroumaru estaba realmente feliz, Issei aunque no dijo acerca de ser ir avanzando más su relación, aun tenía esperanza en que un futuro pueda llegar a ser mas que amigo.

Y ella sería paciente con eso.

Caminando hasta llegar a una plaza, ya que la plaza era el atajo para llegar mas rápido a su hogar, ahí camino hasta detenerse ya que veía a una persona tirada en el suelo, esa persona se encontraban inconsciente.

Apresurandose para salvarlo, Kuroumaru vio que era Asahi y al parecer se encontraba muy cansando y enfermo.

-...Asahi, espera dejarme ayudarte...-exclama Kuroumaru preocupada por el.

-...tiene fiebre alta...es malo..,-decía Kuroumaru ya que colocó su mano en la frente

Ella la levantó, poniendo el brazo de Asahi sobre su cuello, ella lo arrastró hasta llegar a una banca, ahí lo colocó.

Asahi levantó un poco la mirada para ver a Kuroumaru que tenia una mirada preocupada.

-...eres tu?..-decía Asahi cansado.

-...no hable, déjame que encuentre algo para ayudarte...ya se, pediré a issei que me ayude a llevarte al hospital...-decía Kuroumaru para sacar su celular para luego marcar el numero.

Colocando su celular en su oreja, Kuroumaru espero que lo atendiera sólo para tener un suspiro decepcionado.

-...no me atiende, de seguro tienen su celular apagado...-decía Kuroumaru sólo para escuchar los sollozos de Asahi.

-...ya no soporto más, no aguanto esto, llevo 4 años haciendo lo mismo, buscando a Shio para poder cuidarla y protegerla, pero nada, nada de nada, es imposible saber donde esta, todo es mi maldita culpa...-lloraba Asahi mientra Kuroumaru sólo podía mirar triste.

-...desde que puedo recordar, nunca tuvimos una buena infancia, yo al igual que mi madre y mi hermana menor vivíamos siendo abusado por ese hombre...no hubo nadie que nos ayudará, todos no querían involucrarse en esto...por esa razón, odiaba a los adultos, por esa razón no confiaban en nadie...-decía Kuroumaru.

Kuroumaru sólo podía mirar triste a Asahi como se ponía en posición fetal mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus manos, las lágrimas que se le escurría.

-...yo no soporte más de ese abuso, sin mirar atrás, escapé de casa hace 5 años, no volví después de una semana sólo para ver la casa en cenizas, yo me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, cuando Shio nació, le prometí a mamá que la cuidaría y la protegería con mi vida...yo rompí esa promesa...llevo haciendo esto por 4 años en buscar cualquier rastro de su paradero, solo quiero que Shio vuelva a mis brazos.,..-lloraba Shio.

-...Asahi...-pensaba Kuroumaru triste por el mientra veía como Asahi se levantaba de la banca, podía ver que sus ojos había perdido brillo, su mirada era de un hombre que perdió toda la gana de vivir.

-...ese es mi castigo, mi pecado de abandonar a mi familia, ya no tengo nada, no tengo familia, no tengo hogar, no tengo nada, gasté todo el dinero del seguro de la casa para poder viajar entre ciudades para buscar a Shio...solo me quiero morir, dudo que nadie llorará por mi...-decía Asahi mientra sacaba un cuchillo negro de su bolsillo para luego colocar en su cuello.

Kuroumaru estaba con los ojos abiertos al ver eso.

-...al menos estoy seguro que Shio debe esta feliz en donde quiere que este...fue bueno mientra duro...-decía Asahi a punto de tocar el filo del cuchillo en su cuello.

 **(Sonido de bofetada)**

Una marca de bofetada aparecía en la mejilla de Asahi, estaba con los ojos abiertos mientra miraba al otra lado.

Kuroumaru estaba con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos, con su mano al aire.

-...eres un tonto, como puedes rendirte así nada mas, dices que no tiene nadas, te equivoca, tiene a su hermana, tiene amigos que te apoya, me tiene a mi también...-exclama enojada Kuroumaru haciendo que Asahi este con los ojos abiertos.

-...porque, porque tu te esfuerza en ayudarme, ni me conoce realmente..-murmuraba Kuroumaru.

-...tal vez sea cierto, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eres una buena y que te quiere redimir de tus errores, dime algo, que pasa si tu hermana se encuentra en alguna parte de Tokio, si te muere Shio perderá a su único miembro de su familia...-decía Kuroumaru haciendo que Asahi llorará mientra cae de rodillas.

-...tiene razón, yo en verdad soy tan patético...tan patético...-lloraba Asahi de repente Asahi sintió un fuerte mareo para luego caer al suelo, eso alarmó a Kuroumaru.

-...Asahi!...-exclama Kuroumaru intentando despertar a Asahi sólo para ver la fiebre muy alta que tiene.

-...maldición, la fiebre es muy alta...-decía Kuroumaru mientra levanta a Asahi y caminó con Asahi a rastra para salir de la plaza.

Mientra seguía en el camino, Kuroumaru pronto sintió que unas gotas de lluvia que caía del cielo. Estaba a punto de llover.

Kuroumaru sólo podía sentir frustrada, el camino al hospital era lejos y no podía llegar con Asahi arrastrándolo, tendría que pedir ayuda de issei, si mal no recordaba, issei tenía un auto alquilado que el dueño del apartamento le da en caso que se necesita algo.

-...descuida Asahi, te prometo pronto que encontrará a tu hermanita, solo no te rinda...-decía Kuroumaru mientra Asahi sólo podía quedarse muy cansado.

Desconocido para Kuroumaru, pasaba una mujer que usaba un impermeable rosa, esa mujer miraba a Kuroumaru para luego seguir su camino, esa mujer era la tía de issei.

La tía sólo podía ver como Kuroumaru seguía con un esfuerzo para arrastrar a Asahi mientra seguía.

La tía no dijo nada y siguió su propio camino.

Kuroumaru pronto llegó al apartamento de issei. Al entrar, dejó a Asahi que se apoyará de espalda a la pared ya que estaba sentando.

-...issei-kun se encuentra al ultimo piso de ahí, el tiene un auto alquilado del apartamento, le pediré que me te lleve al hospital...quédate por ahí, no tardó...-decía Kuroumaru mientra se subía por los escalones para luego subir por el ascensor dejando a Asahi que estaba muy enfermo para moverse.

-...portador inútil, te dije que descansará, pero no me escucha para nada...recuerda que si tu muere y yo muero, me prometiste que mataría a todos los dragones maligno...-escuchaba una voz molesta dentro de la cabeza de Asahi.

-...cállate, Fermata...mi hermana es mas importante que tu estúpida venganza...-murmuraba Asahi mientras miraba la lluvia y los relámpagos caían del cielo.

 **Con Kuroumaru**

Abriendo la puerta del ascensor, Kuroumaru salía para cruzar la vuelta sólo para detenerse ya que vio un sujeto sospechoso, ese sujeto tenía puesto una sudadera negra con capucha y una bolsa.

Kuroumaru abrió los ojos sólo para que el Sujeto retrocedía mientra era abrazado por una niña muy familiar.

-...Tou-chan!...-exclama la niña alegre.

-...oh Shio-chan, me extrañaste...-decía el sujeto encapuchado.

Esa niña era la de la foto, no podía creerlo, era Shio, la hermana desaparecida de Asahi.

Pronto recordó que la niña siempre era acompañando por un sujeto sospechoso, podría ser el secuestrador.

Sacando su celular, Ella se acercó al dúo y tomó la foto con su celular.

Pronto un relámpago cayó del cielo afuera del apartamento causando que se ilumine, Kuroumaru vio como el brillo iluminaba la cara de una persona que ella conocía.

Su corazón se detuvo.

No, no podía ser. Esa persona es.

-...Issei-kun...-decía Kuroumaru sorprendida.

Pronto vieron como Issei se daba la vuelta para mirarla en Shock.

Pronto una mano agarra su cara y la oscuridad lo reclama.

Pronto se escuchó un golpe seguido con el sonido de un portazo fuerte.

Kuroumaru se levanta para mirar a Issei que tenia su celular tratando de descifrar la clave, pero no podía. La niña a su lado lo miraba con curiosidad a Kuroumaru.

-...Issei-kun...-decía adolorida Kuroumaru ya que Issei le tiro al suelo.

-...-Issei seguía en silencio tratando de descifrar pero nada.

Mientras tanto, en un pequeño bar, se podía ver la Tía de issei tomando su café mientra observaba la lluvia golpear la vidriera, el sonidos de los relámpagos y las gotas era música para su oído.

La Tía sólo podía sonreír de forma tétrica mientra era iluminado por el relámpago, al parecer, su lindo sobrino acabó de perder la cabeza, esa ciudad ya no estaba segura.

-...pobre issei-chan, me hubiera gustado poder abrazarte por última vez...-decía la Tía con una sonrisa oscura mientra observaba la fuerte lluvia.

 **Cambio de escena**

Issei hacia un esfuerzo en tratar de descifrar la contraseña, pero nada, eso lo hacía enojar, ya estaba empezando a impacientarse.

-...porque tu, de todas las persona, porque tenía que ser tu!..,-gritaba issei a Kuroumaru haciendo sorprender.

Nunca había visto issei enojarse ante, podía ver la ira en sus ojos sin brillo.

-...issei-kun, tu, todo este tiempo tenía la niña retenida en su casa...no lo entiendo...-decía Kuroumaru mientra issei no decía nada.

-...issei-kun, porque, tu no me diga que fuiste tu, que inició el incendio hace 5 años...-exclama Kuroumaru haciendo que issei dejará de preparar atención y miró a Kuroumaru con una mirada impasible.

-...Shio-chan...-decía issei atrayendo la atención de Shio.

-...si Tou-chan...-preguntaba Shio preocupada y confundida.

-...puede ir a tu habitación a ver la tele con todo el volumen, por favor no salga por nada en el mundo, yo tengo algo muy importante que hacer...-decía Issei sin dejar de mirar a Kuroumaru.

Shio sólo podía asentir mientra corrió hacia su habitación, mientras se iba, issei se acercó a Kuroumaru, la agarro por el brazo y la llevo al sótano.

Shio sólo podía ver como Tou-chan bajaban al sótano para luego cerrar la puerta.

Ella comenzó a aumentar el volumen ya que su Tou-chan quería. El sonido del volumen cubría el fuerte ruido de la tormenta.

 **Con Asahi**

Asahi pronto escucho su celular vibrar, el saco el celular y la prendió, pronto sus ojos se abre al ver la foto.

-...Shio...-murmuraba Asahi mientra miraba a la imagen del rostro de issei.

Una flama roja aparecía en su ojo...seguido con una fuerte tormenta eléctrica.

 **Con Issei y Kuroumaru**

Issei tiro a Kuroumaru haciendo que ella golpeara de espalda contra una pared, ella mira a issei que aún seguía con su celular.

-...la contraseña, dime la contraseña...-gritaba Issei haciendo que Kuroumaru no quiera mirarle a los ojos.

-...no se que esta pasando, pero sea lo que sea, debes detenerte...esa niña, sabe que ella es la de la foto...-decía Kuroumaru haciendo que issei mirara a Kuroumaru.

-...habla de Shio-chan, si, yo cause el incendio en navidad hace 5 años...yo estuve criando a Shio-chan desde entonces...-decía issei mientra Kuroumaru sólo podía mirar a issei con incredulidad.

-...aun sabiendo eso, que me dice de Asahi...-exclama Kuroumaru con enojo.

-...no sabes lo mucho que sufre el, se dedicó los 4 años tratando de encontrar a la niña con la esperanza de protegerla, tuvo que sufrir sólo viviendo en la calle...issei-kun...por favor...eres una buena persona, quiero que pares por favor...-rogaba Kuroumaru mientra issei sólo podía cubrir su ojos con su flequillo..

-...es demasiado tarde para mi, nunca seré perdonado...eh matado a muchas personas, eh lastimado y también robé a otros, ese apartamento que vivo con Shio-chan, solía pertenecer a una familia amable que me ofreció un refugio cuando estaba herido, esa familia fue cruelmente asesinada por mis manos...mis manos manchadas de sangres...-decía Issei haciendo que Kuroumaru estuviera sin palabras.

Pronto Kuroumaru vio como el brazo de issei crecía una escamas rojas y negras mientra surge un par de cuernos de dragón.

Kuroumaru sólo podía retroceder mientra issei miraba a Kuroumaru con una mirada vacía.

-...kuro-kun, crees en lo sobrenaturales?...-decía Issei.

Kuroumaru estaba sin habla, pronto issei comenzó a recrear la Memory sphere y le mostró a Kuroumaru los recuerdos de su infancia con su tía, su primera muerte a mano se raynare, su resurrección y aventuras en lo sobrenaturales, todas esa aventura terminar con el final de la guerra de Trihexa seguido con el abandono y siendo capturado y torturado por Qlippoh.

Las incontables violaciones seguido con su muerte para luego se revivido por Shio hasta terminar con obtener esa obsesión y secuestrar a Shio.

Kuroumaru había logrado ver todos los recuerdos, tanto sufrimiento tuvo que soportar Issei y lo peor, comenzaba a dudar de las acciones que hizo issei para tener a Shio de su lado.

Ella estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos mientra sentía la ganas de vomitar después se ver la escenas de la tortura y violación que sufrió issei.

Ella estaba sorprendida, issei no era humano, era un dragón y también que todas las cosas de lo sobrenaturales era reales.

Pero eso ya no importaba, lo que importaba era hacer que issei no cometa más locuras como esa.

-...issei-kun...se que...-trataba de hablar Kuroumaru sólo para escuchar algo que le rompió el corazón.

-...sabes algo, yo nunca te ame, debí dejarte morir ese día...la razón de porque te salve, era para poder aprender a socializarme correctamente y aprender a como lidiar con personas en el futuro...pero gracia a eso, ya aprendí a manejar las cosas por mi cuenta, ya no te necesito nunca más...-decía Issei con frialdad haciendo romper el corazón de Kuroumaru.

Pronto alrededor de Issei y Kuroumaru comenzó a llenar de recuerdos de como se conocieron, los tiempos que pasaban en la universidad y su creciente amistad.

Los tiempos que pasaban por el trabajo, los momentos de como issei se burlaban de el, los buenos tiempos que Kuroumaru apreciaban correctamente.

Kuroumaru ponía su puño apretado en su corazón mientra el flequillo cubría su ojos.

Issei miraba a Kuroumaru con frialdad.

Kuroumaru pronto corrió hacia Issei para luego abrazarlo, envolviendo sus brazos por el cuello, Kuroumaru estaba llorando mientras issei no se inmutaba.

-...Issei-kun, se que fallare en pedirte que pare, pero por favor sólo detente, tu no está solo, me tiene a mi también, no me importa tu pasado, no me importa si eres el mismo diablo, no me importa las cosas malas que a hecho, sólo te pido que te detenga, tu y yo podemos vivir junto, yo te haré feliz, haré lo que pueda para ayudarte a superar...-decía Kuroumaru para luego separarse del abrazo para separarse y mira a issei.

Pronto Kuroumaru colocó su mano en el celular.

-...la contraseña es Issei y kuro...te digo esa contraseña para que pueda hacer lo que quiera con mi celular, si eso servirá para probar que puede confiar en mi...-decía Kuroumaru mientra camina hacia la puerta hasta salir del sótano.

Issei hizo que lo dijo Kuroumaru, escribió la contraseña y busco la foto y la borró.

Pronto el cabello de issei se volvía rosa y sus ojos rojos.

 **Con Kuroumaru**

Kuroumaru se acercó a la puerta, ella se encontraba triste, no podía creerlo, quería que todo eso fuera un sueño.

Kuroumaru lentamente colocó su mano en la puerta.

Ella no se iba a rendir así de fácil, tendría que hacer que issei no siga con ese camino.

Ante de que la mano pudiera tocar la puerta.

Issei atrapó a Kuroumaru por la espalda, su mano derecha tapando su boca mientra ambos caen al suelo sentando.

Kuroumaru estaba resistiendo pero el agarre de issei era fuerte.

-...sabe algo, me hubiera gustado que esto durará más, no quería que esto pasará...kuro-kun...-decía Issei mientra unas lágrimas salía de sus párpados, levantando con su mano libre, hizo aparecer un cuchillo.

Kuroumaru al ver el cuchillo, intento con toda su fuerza para salir mientra sus ojos mostraba el miedo

-...Lo siento kuro-kun, fue divertido todo los momentos que pasamos pero no pienso darle a Shio-chan a nadie, no debiste seguirme, perdóname...-sollozaba issei mientra abrazaba por la espalda de Kuroumaru mientra coloca el cuchillo a la garganta.

El sonido de una puerta siendo abierta a patada mientra issei lanza una huelga al cuello de Kuroumaru.

Pronto el Sonido de un golpe seguido con sangre goteando, las gotas cayendo en el suelo.

Kuroumaru vio como Asahi enterró un cuchillo el parte de atrás de la cabeza de issei.

-...Devuélveme a Shio...-exclama enojado Asahi haciendo brillar el cuchillo haciendo extenderse hasta tocar el suelo.

El cuchillo extendido había atravesado el ojo de issei.

Issei estaba sin habla mientra trataba de procesar lo que había pasado, pronto el dolor llegó.

-...Arghhhhhhhhh...,-gritaba issei de dolor mientra se golpea su cara al suelo.

La puerta de una habitación se abrió revelando a Shio. Ella había escuchado el grito de dolor de su Tou-chan.

-...Tou-chan...-exclama Shio hasta ver a Asahi.

Tanto Asahi como Shio se estaba mirando.

Pronto Asahi suelta el agarré del cuchillo mientras corre para luego abrazar a Shio.

-...Shio...-exclama a lágrimas Asahi mientras abraza a Shio.

Kuroumaru se levanta para ver a Issei que seguía empalado, ella quería ayudarlo pero estaba demasiada sorprendida y asustada como para moverse.

Kuroumaru se acercó a Asahi.

-...no tengo tiempo, debemos escapar ahora..-decía Asahi mientras intenta salir por la puerta.

-...no, déjame ir, quiero estar con Tou-chan..,-lloraba Shio.

-...Shio, Shio, mírame soy yo, Asahi, tu hermano...-exclama Asahi tratando de alejar Shio de issei.

pronto se escuchó un gruñido, tanto Kuroumaru, Asahi y Shio miro a issei que le surgía 3 colas negras espinosas, sus brazos y pies era garras...

Pronto issei miro a los 3, su cara también ya que sus ojos era negros con pupilas rosas, su cabello ahora era rosa oscuro, le surgía una máscara facial parecida a una mandíbula de un dragón negro.

-...(Gruñido)...Shio...-gruñia la criatura mientra se ponía a 4 patas, su cuerpo cubierto de electricidad con 3 colas que balanceaba perezosamente.

Pronto la criatura rugió con fuerza haciendo destrozar todas las ventanas del apartarte.

Pronto un relámpago impacto el apartamento haciendo explotar el lugar donde estaba issei creando una explosión de fuego.

Entre los humos salía Asahi que tenia a Kuroumaru y Shio en sus brazos, aterrizando a una azotea de un edificio, los 3 miraron a un issei dragón que lo miraba, ahora mismo habría cambiado, ahora era un dragón negro de múltiples ojos, con múltiples bocas y piernas y brazos, parecía un cruce entre un dragón y ciempiés.

La criatura comenzó a rugir haciendo comienzo de la destrucción.

 **Fin del capitulo 24**


	27. Chapter 25

**autor: hola a todos, gracia por leer mi nuevo capítulo, aquí tiene su droga, espero que le guste.**

 **Comentarios**

 **-...werand: será inevitable para el final, falta poco la gran batalla, toda una ciudad quedará en ruinas. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 ** _Capítulo 25 : berserker mode, el dragón negro_**

 **el bar (antes de comenzar el infierno)**

El sonido de la lluvia y los truenos era todo lo que podía escuchar en ese bar de café, el lugar donde solía trabajar issei se encontraba vacía, sin gentes con la excepción de un empleado.

En una mesa donde estaba a lado de la vidriera, estaba sentada la Tía de issei, estaba tarareando la canción de cuna que le cantaba a issei cuando era niño, ella estaba observando con su sonrisa la lluvia y el trueno que aparecía en ese cielo lluvioso.

Mientra tarareaba, aparece el empleado traía la bandeja que contenía una humeante taza de café con leche con medialuna.

-...gracia por esperar, espero que lo disfruten su pedido...-decía un chico con timidez consiguiendo una sonrisa alegre de la mujer.

-...gracia querido, con gusto disfrutaré ese delicioso café...-decía la tía mientra el empleado asentía mientra se iba.

La mujer comenzó a comer en silencio, amaba mucho el café con leche, mientra bebía, disfrutaba el silencio y la lluvia que había afuera.

Pronto se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrir, 2 personas pasó a su lado y se sentó enfrente de ella.

La tía sólo podía sonreír al ver a 2 personas que no había esperado ver.

-...gracia por recibir la llama y venir a nuestro punto de reunión, perdón por las demoras...-decía una chica de cabello castaña con coletas.

-...fufufu, no hay ningún problema, seria muy descortés dejarte plantada, Irina-chan, a pasado mucho tiempo...-decía la mujer mirando a irina y a Xenovia.

-..puedo decir lo mismo...-decía Irina con seriedad.

-...je je aunque me sorprende que haya podido llamar a mi teléfono, ya que no recuerdo haberte dado mi numero, solo Issei-chan puede acceder a mi numero..-decía La mujer mientra bebía su leche con café.

-...tengo mis métodos...ella es mi amiga, Xenovia...-decía Irina con Xenovia que asentía en silencio.

-...un gusto, dime, hay una razón de porque me necesita, porque dudo que sea una reunión de conocidos...-decía La mujer con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-...esa mujer, es la tía de issei?...me causa nervios con solo verla...-pensaba Xenovia ya que no soportaba la mirada vacía que tenia esa mujer.

-...iremos directo al grano, quiero que me diga donde esta issei, es realmente importante...-decía Irina.

-...fufufu, que te hace creer que yo tenga algo que ver con Issei-chan?..-decía la mujer en tono de broma.

-...porque eres la única pariente que tiene Issei, se que tu y issei se mantiene en contacto, simplemente quiero encontrar a mi mejor amigo, el no tiene mucho tiempo..-decía Irina con seriedad.

Pronto la mujer se reía suavemente, eso causó que Xenovia se enojara y quiera gritarle pero Irina colocó su mano en su hombro.

-...tranquila, ella le gustar provocar y bromear, solo no empeore las cosas...-decía Irina con seriedad haciendo que Xenovia tuviera que estar en silencio de mala gana.

-...que te haces creer que yo diré algo acerca de mi lindo issei-chan, hasta donde yo sé, cierta persona me dijo mucho acerca de ustedes los sobrenaturales...-decía La mujer con una mirada de frialdad haciendo sorprender a las 2 ya que no esperaba que ella supiera de ellos.

Pronto vieron a la mujer limpiar sus pequeñas lágrimas con su servilleta de forma cómica.

-...pobre mi dulce y lindo Issei-chan, le abrió el corazón a personas muy malas para que ellos pisotean, que triste, por eso le dije que no confía rápidamente en nadie...en especial, tu, desde que puedo recordar, siempre fuiste un mal ejemplo para issei-chan...-decía la mujer terminando de beber su café.

-...buenos, nunca te agrade, por más que intento agradarte...-decía Irina mientra comenzaba a apretar los puños.

-...cometí tantos errores, mucho errores para ser exacto, no merezco para nada, pero hay una persona que está sufriendo y yo tengo que salvarlo de su sufrimiento, solo para el bien de issei, si no también para todo el mundo...por favor, si es que te preocupa tanto por issei, solo dime donde esta por favor...-rogaba Irina a lágrimas.

La mujer sólo podía sonreír mientra veía como Irina lloraba, le gustaba ver alguien sufrir, esa chica merecía eso y más.

-...bueno, si eso quiere...te diré donde esta, esta ahí...-decía La mujer mientra señalaba con su dedo índice a un edificio.

Eso hizo que Irina y Xenovia sólo podía mirar el edificio.

Pronto una voz se escuchó.

-...Aquí estaba, oh, ustedes otra vez...-dijo una voz conocida, tanto Irina como Xenovia mirara a Joker que venía directo a su dirección, su expresión era impasible.

-...oh Joker-chan, es bueno verte...-decía la mujer .

-...que hace afuera tan tarde, tenia que quedarte en tu habitación...-decía Joker vita a su lado.

-...ese sujeto otra vez..-pensó Xenovia al ver a ese chico.

-...lo siento joker-chan, es que tenía hambre, me apetecía un café con leche...-decía en broma la mujer.

-...(suspiro)..sabes bien que issei me ordenó que te cuidará para que no cometiera locura, es hora se irnos...-decía Joker con seriedad

-...espera, no te irá a ningún lado...-exclama Xenovia mientras se levanta.

-...sentado ahora...-decía con frialdad Joker haciendo que Xenovia se sentara a la silla, ella estaba incrédula ya que no podía controlar su cuerpo.

-...pero que...-pensó Xenovia.

-...al final, ignoraron la advertencia que hizo Issei en la Memory sphere, acaso ustedes quieren que el mundo se vaya al demonio o que...-decía Joker mientra la Tía de issei se levantaba de su asiento.

En este momento. Un relámpago golpeó la cima del aquel apartamento que señaló la mujer, todos vieron una explosión que vino de ahí.

Eso lo tomo por sorpresa a Irina, Xenovia y Joker.

Por su sorpresa aumento más al ver como surgía un dragón que parecía un híbrido de dragón negro con ciempiés.

Pronto el rugido fue tan fuerte que las ventanas de toda la ciudad explotaban.

-...pero que es esa cosa...-murmuraba Xenovia al ver ese dragón envolver su cuerpo alrededor del apartamento.

-...no hay tiempo, nos vamos, la situación salió del control...-decía con calma Joker mientra abandona el lugar con la Tía que estaba a su lado.

-...espera, adonde crees que vas...-exclama Irina .

-...debería preocuparte más en sobrevivir que perder tiempo en algo tan inútil como esto...-decía Joker para luego desaparecer en un destello de magia junto a la mujer que lo despedía con su saludo de despedida.

Tanto Irina como Xenovia salía del café, ahí afuera estaba toda los civiles que estaba asombrado de ver un dragón, todos lo señalaban mientra otros apuntaba con su celular.

-...mami, que es eso..,-señalaba el niño de 8 años al ver a un dragón. La mujer estaba muy sorprendida como para hablar.

-...eso es , un dragón, no, es issei?...-murmura incrédula Xenovia al ver esa criatura tan grotesca, lleno de ojos y bocas.

Pronto el dragón abrió las fauces llenas de dientes, en ese instante, el relámpago cayó del cielo para ser absorbida por el dragón.

El dragón estaba creando una gigantesca esfera de electricidad natural.

-...eso es malo, debemos sacar a todas esas personas ahí...-exclama Irina mientra sabiendo lo que pasará después.

Ante de que pudieran hacer algo, todos el mundo fue envuelto en un destello segador blanco.

 **(Minutos ante)**

 **Con asahi.**

Los 3 miraban desde una azotea a un dragón negro que envolvía su largo cuerpo alrededor del apartamento, el rugido daba inicio de la destrucción.

Todos estaban en shock...

-...issei-kun...-murmura Kuroumaru en Shock al ver a la criatura que miraba la ciudad de Tokio, los relámpagos caía mientra la lluvia caía como un torrencial.

-...Tou-chan, Tou-chan, aquí estoy...-exclama Shio gritando al dragón.

-...Shio, por favor, no te mueva tanto, esa cosa es peligrosa.

-...Sueltame, gritaré fuerte para que Tou-chan me salve...-gritaba Shio enojada.

-...Shio, por favor, esa cosa, no es humano, es un monstruo, un monstruo...-exclama Asahi.

-...Mentira, Tou-chan, es Tou-chan para mi, no te conozco, no eres nada mi para mi...-gritaba la niña tratando de salir del agarre.

Pronto los 3 vieron al dragón rugir al cielo. Todos vieron como abría esa fauces llenas de dientes.

Pronto cayó un relámpago del cielo para ser absorbido por el dragón, la esfera de electricidad se hacía grandes hasta terminar con devorar esa cantidad de un bocado.

Asahi tuvo mal presentimiento mientra agarra a kuroumaru y salto con Shio y kuroumaru.

-...chicas, agarrense fuerte, algo malo va a pasar...-exclamó Asahi.

Pronto las múltiples bocas que aparecía en todo el cuerpo del dragón comenzaron a generar pequeñas esferas concentrada de electricidad, todas ellas apuntaba a todos lados al azar.

Pronto el dragón disparo un aluvión de láseres concentrado por todos lados, al impactar en múltiples lugares provocaron un fuerte temblor seguido con un gigantesco destello de luz blanca que cegó todo Tokio.

Asahi cerró los ojos por el fuerte brillo. Agarró fuertemente a Kuroumaru y a Shio y preparó el impacto.

El silencio llegó, todo el mundo cegado con la luz blanca hasta que término con la mayor tragedia al nivel colosal.

múltiples explosiones en cadenas destruía todos a su pasos, seguido con terminar con una gigantesca explosión gigantesca en el centro del lugar.

Cuando la luz término, todo Tokio quedó en llama, edificios colapsando, fuerte humos gigante que cubría el cielo.

En una parte de la ciudad de Tokio, se podía ver en los escombro que salia Irina lastimada con Xenovia que usaba su exdurandal como muletas, entre los escombro salía pocos sobrevivientes, un niño estaba llorando mientra tenía sujetado el brazo cortado de una mujer que posiblemente era su madre.

-...Esta bien Xenovia...-decía Irina muy herida, ya le salía sangre por su frente.

-...estoy bien, mi brazo esta dislocado pero la sane...no, la ciudad...-decía Xenovia al ver toda una ciudad destruida, todo en ruinas.

-...no, llegamos tarde...-decía triste Irina mirando como los pocos sobrevivientes estaba buscando a sus seres queridos.

 **Mientra tanto con Asahi.**

Abriendo los ojos, Asahi estaba acostado se espalda en una montañas de escombros, recuperando la conciencia, Asahi miro todo a su alrededor, todo destruido.

Pronto miro en sus brazos, no estaba Shio y tampoco Kuroumaru.

Levantándose con dificultad, comenzó a caminar por las ruinas de los escombros.

-...Shio, kuro, donde esta...-exclama Asahi hasta que vio a Shio inconsciente en un charco de su sangre con un pedazo de hierro atravesando el hombro.

Eso alarmó mucho a Asahi, pronto corrió.

-...Shio!...no no no, Shio...-exclama preocupado Asahi mientra trataba de encontrar la forma de salvar a Shio.

Pronto unos quejidos se escuchó, Asahi, miro detrás suyo a Kuroumaru que se encontraba al borde se morir, los escombros había aplastado la la mayor parte de su cuerpo quedado su torso, un brazo y su cabeza.

-...kuro...-exclama Asahi mientra corría para salvar a Kuroumaru que estaba muy cansada y herida, los escombros le había aplastado su cuerpo.

-...resista, te sacaré pronto...-exclama Asahi tratando de levantar ese pesado mural de escombro.

Había colocado a Shio a un lado para salvar a su primera amiga y la única persona que lo ayudó a encontrar a Shio.

-...ya es tarde, no puedo salir...-decía Kuroumaru tristemente mientra escupe sangre.

-...no hable, guarda fuerza, te sacaré como sea posible...-decía Asahi tratando con toda su fuerza para sacar el mural.

-...sabes, me alegro poder haberte ayudado, lo único que me arrepiento, es no poder haberle salvado a issei cuando podía...por favor, no mate a issei, el esta sufriendo...por favor...-decía Kuroumaru para luego cerrar los ojos.

Asahi sólo podía caer de rodillas mientra miraba como Kuroumaru había muerto con una sonrisa en su cara.

-...no, maldición, maldición, porque...-exclama con tristeza Asahi recordado los pocos momentos que pasaba con Kuroumaru.

Asahi se acercó a Shio y la colocó a lado de Kuroumaru que estaba muerta, Asahi miró al dragón que aún seguía aferrando al apartamento.

Pronto llegaron a ver como les caía de sus cuerpo, caía pedazos de carnes con escamas al suelo muy cercanas.

Asahi frunció el ceño al ver como esas masas de carnes escamosas comenzaba a surgir múltiples figuras humanoides, colas, garras y dientes, sus cuerpos parecía hecho de carnes, se movía en grupo.

Comenzaba a gruñir los monstruos, los hijos bastardos de issei había nacidos.

Asahi se puso de frente para proteger a Shio y el cadáver de Kuroumaru.

Sacando de su bolsillo el cuchillo.

-...Fermata, vamos...-decía Asahi mientra una flama roja aparecía en su ojos.

-... **balance breaker: chevalier du crépuscule...** -exclama Asahi envolviendo su cuerpo en una luz para luego terminar con Asahi que tenia equipado con una armadura blanca con una capa carmesí y 2 par de espadas blanco y negro.

Pronto Asahi se lanza contra los monstruos, tenia que proteger a Shio a toda costa.

 **Fin del capitulo 25**


	28. Chapter 26

**autor: hola a todos, gracia por leer mi nuevo capítulo, aquí tiene su droga, espero que le guste.**

 **Capítulo 26: asahi vs issei dragón, ddraig regresa**

 **Tokyo**

La ciudad de Tokyo, ahora reducida a escombros, sobrevivientes tratando de sobrevivir y saber que había pasado, era como si le habían arrojado una bomba atómica a la ciudad.

Irina y Xenovia hacían un esfuerzo para guiar a los sobrevivientes mientra trata de encontrar más entre los escombros, la cantidad de destrucción que hizo ese ataque fue mucho mayor y temían que issei volviera a atacar otra vez con el mismo ataque.

Irina no tuvo más opción que abandonar la misión de encontrar a issei, ahora tenía que enfocar en tratar de llevar a los sobrevivientes a un lugar seguro.

-...Irina...-se escuchó el grito de Xenovia, Irina miro a su amiga desde lejos que venía junto con un grupo de sobrevivientes, eran 5 ciudadanos.

-...Xenovia...es todo?...-preguntaba Irina mientra Xenovia venía a su lado.

-...si, eh tratado de encontrar más pero es todo, logre encontrar los 5 que estaba atrapado en un apartamento de ahí...ahora que?...-decía Xenovia mientra veía el dragón rugir con fuerza, al parecer, todavía seguía aferrado en ese edificio.

-...por ahora, debemos encontrar más para estar seguro y después llamar a Sirchezs-sama y el resto para que nos lleve, ese lugar ya no es seguro...-decía tristemente Irina.

-...pero que pasa con issei, ahora que finalmente lo encontramos...-decía Xenovia con una expresión triste.

-...no hay nada que podamos hacer, dudo que nos escuchará ahora que ya casi nos elimina...-decía Irina.

-...pero no debemos rendirnos...debe haber una forma...-exclama Xenovia.

-...mira a nuestro alrededor Xenovia...todos están destruido, esas personas inocentes perdieron todos, casas, familias, todos, ese niño que apena tiene 9 años ya perdió a su madre después del ataque, aunque que me duela mucho, no podemos hacer nadas en esa situación...-decía Irina mientra llora.

-...no, no, maldición, maldición!...-exclama enojada Xenovia mientra patea un escombro.

-...es mi culpa, no pude salvar a mi mejor amigo, no pude hacer nada para evitar todo eso, si no fuera por la estupidez que hizo Rias, nada de esto debería estar pasando...-decía Irina.

Pronto se escuchó los gritos de uno de los civiles, tanto Irina y Xenovia miraba una criatura humanoide, parecía una criatura roja hecho de carne, tenia colmillos, garras y una cola larga.

Para el horror de todos, esa criatura con sus fauces, arrancó la cabeza de un civil con su poderosa mandíbula haciendo salir sangre.

-...padre...padre...padre...-gruñe la criatura mientra miraba a Xenovia y Irina junto a los civiles.

pronto 3 criaturas iguales a ella aparecieron cayendo del cielo y se junta para gruñir a ellos.

Tanto Xenovia como Irina se colocaron de frente para proteger a los civiles, sus expresiones era serían.

-...que demonio es esa cosa, de donde vino...-decía Xenovia que empuñaba Exdurandal.

-...sea lo que sea, venía de issei...-decía Irina sacando su espada de luz.

-...no tenemos más opción que luchar contra ellos para proteger a los pocos civiles que quedan...-decía Xenovia mientra se lanza contra ellos.

-...tiene razón, no baje la guardia, la ayuda estará en camino...-decía Irina lanzado junto a su amiga contra ese grupo.

 **Con Joker Vita y la tía de Issei.**

Lejos de la ciudad en llamas de Tokyo, tanto Joker como la tía observaban la ciudad en llamas, esa cantidad de destrucción y muerte era algo bello de admirar...

-...sabía que algún día pasaría algo como esto, pero no pensé que pasaría ahora mismo, no paso 2 minutos y ya todo esta destruido...-decía Joker mirando la ciudad con una mirada impasible.

-...no es hermoso Joker-chan, issei-chan lo hizo todo en un instante, sin duda es peligroso para el resto del mundo, pobre mi lindo sobrino, solo quería vivir en paz...,-decía la tía sin quitar la mirada en la ciudad.

-...la facciones no tardará en interferir en esto, quiero que te quede ahí, tratare de encontrar a la niña, es la única capaz de detener todo esto...-decía Joker mientra desaparecía en destello de magia.

La tía sólo podía sacar una cámara y la tomó la foto a la ciudad en llamas.

-...fufufu, mi foto favorito para el álbum...espero que Issei-chan pueda destruir otros lugares, seria muy hermoso ver ese pasaje en otros lugares como Rusia y EEUU...-decía la Tía con una sonrisa tétrica mientra mira fascinada por la destrucción Tokyo.

 **Con Asahi.**

Con una series de cortes cruzados, Asahi matado a 3 monstruos, pronto aparece más. Ellos se lanzaron para atacar con todos, garras y fauces con intención de devorar a la criatura.

-...tch, cuanto son, no importa cuánto matos, viene mas...no, debo seguir luchando para que pueda llevar a Shio a casa...no me rendiré...-exclama Asahi cortando uno por uno a esos monstruos.

Mientra Asahi seguía luchando, Shio abrió los ojos, su cabello negro ahora era blanco, sus ojos era el color rojo y dorado.

-...maldición...mi hombro...-decía Shio, al parecer, la Shio oscura había tomado el control del cuerpo.

Con esfuerzo, se levantó y miró a Asahi matando a esas criaturas, Shio sólo podía apretar los dientes.

-...todo esto paso porque tu apareciste, maldito, Tou-chan se volvió un dragón y casi muere mi lado inocente...espero que te mueras pronto..-decía enojada Shio mientra abandona en silencio la escena dejando a Asahi luchando sólo contra esas criaturas.

Cuando finalmente se alejó lo suficiente, Shio miro el pedazo de hierro incrustado en su hombro, ella intento sacarlo. Apretando los dientes, Shio sacó el pedazo con esfuerzo haciendo salir un geiser de sangre.

-... (grita de dolor por dentro)...maldición, me duele un montón...duele, realmente duele...-pensaba enojada Shio mientra lloraba por el dolor que sintió.

Colocó su mano en su hombro lastimado y activo el poder sagrado, Shio sintió que el dolor desaparecía mientra la herida se cerraba.

Trato de moverse el brazo, al parecer, podía un poco, ya que aún sentía ese dolor fantasma.

Pronto caminó lejos de la escena, tenia que escapar de ese lugar, ya no era segura, no con Asahi y esas criaturas feas por esto lugares

 **Mientra tanto con Asahi**

Matando al ultimo, Asahi estaba mirando a su alrededor en busca mas enemigos que matar pero ya no había ninguna, Asahi pronto miro de reojo sólo para ver que no estaba Shio.

-...Shio...Shio...Shio...-decía en pánico Asahi tratando de buscar a su hermanita, pero nada, solo podía ver un pequeño rastro de sangre.

-...no debe estar muy lejos, tengo que encontrarla...-pensó Shio sólo para recibir un poderoso golpe de cola, ese golpe lo mando atravesar una montaña de escombro.

Saliendo de los escombro, Asahi miro al dragón que había abandonado el edificio dejando destruido mientra aparecía en frente, sus múltiples ojos enfocaba en Asahi, sus fauces cubiertas de saliva.

Pronto el dragón comenzó a sacudir su cabeza para luego rugir con fuerza.

Asahi sólo podía chasquear los dientes mientra apretaba el agarre de sus espadas, no podía luchar aquí con el cuerpo de kuroumaru detrás suyo, tenia que alejarlo lo suficiente.

-...tu no me asusta, tendrá que atraparme infeliz...-exclama Asahi mientra salta desde lejos, pero rápidamente un golpe de cola manda a Asahi a chocar contra un edificio destruido.

El dragón comenzó a reunir mucho poder de electricidad y abrió las fauces contra el edificio.

Levantándose entre los escombros dentro de un edificio, Asahi miro al dragón abrir sus fauces.

-...esquivala, ese ataque nos borrará!...-exclama Fermata siendo la armadura.

Asahi logró salir mientra el dragón desintegra todo el edificio con un poderoso haz de rayo rojo.

-...que poder, ese ataque podría haberme matado...-decía Asahi.

-...si, ese dragón absorbió toda la electricidad natural del cielo, su cuerpo es como una bomba nuclear porque ahora es tan potente que puede llegar borrar la totalidad de Japón o más, eso nos matará a todos, incluyendo tu hermana..-decía Fermata.

-...solo tengo que matarlo, no?...haré lo que sea por salvar a Shio...-decía Asahi mientra saltaba de edificio a edificio mientra el dragón lo seguía mientra destruía los edificios en su camino.

Al ver que el dragón se había alejado del lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de Kuroumaru, preparó sus espadas, era hora de atacar.

Cargando poder sagrado en sus espadas, Asahi lanzó una huelga cruzado disparando un potente huelgas en forma de X contra el dragón.

Ese ataque le dio la cabeza haciendo salir un geiser de sangre y una herida de corte en forma de X.

El dragón comenzó a rugir de dolor mientra Asahi se lanza para clavarle las 2 espadas en su cabeza. El dragón comenzó a rugir mientras sacude su cabeza para sacar a Asahi de encina pero era inútil.

-...con esas escamas, no logro atravesarlo, tengo que matarlo...-pensó Asahi cubriendo de energía sagrada a sus espadas para luego sacarla y volver a enterrarla con más fuerza consiguiendo que el dragón rugiera.

no soportando más ese daño, el dragón rugió mientra su cuerpo era envuelto de electricidad rosa haciendo daño a Asahi.

-...ahhhhhh...-gritaba de dolor Asahi mientra el dragón aplasta a Asahi con su cabeza contra un edificio haciendo que Asahi escupa sangre mientra atraviesa su cuerpo contra un muro.

Levantadose con dificultad miro al dragón que miraba a Asahi con malicia, su cuerpo cubierto de electricidad.

Será una batalla difícil ahora, pero el ganaría.

Desconocido para Asahi, la pelea era observaba por Ophis que estaba en cielo, detrás de ella estaba abierta una brecha dimensional, ahí pudo ver esos ojos verdes lleno de tristeza y culpa.

-...parece que la situación se esta llevando demasiado lejos, que piensa hacer Ddraig, vas a salvar a su portador...-decía Ophis con una expresión monótona.

-...no...ya no hay caso interferir, ese dragón ya no es issei, issei murió en esa tortura, ahora solo es una masa de carne que maneja el cuerpo...-decía Ddraig mirando con tristeza y lástima al dragón que atacaba a Asahi.

-...Así que esta aquí para cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a issei verdad?...-decía Ophis.

Ddraig comenzó a recordar la sonrisa honesta de issei cuando lo conoció.

-...Ddraig, prometeme que, si llegó a volverme un monstruo, por favor, matenme de una vez y no deje que me vuelve a revivir por favor amigo...-era la voz de issei cuando el castaño había matado a Ryuuga, ya que al matarlo, había llegado a escuchar la voz del castaño dentro de toda esa negativa que emitía el cuerpo de aquel monstruo.

Con una lágrimas que deslizaba su ojo Ddraig miró al monstruo.

-...ya lo decidí, voy a luchar...,, por issei...-decía Ddraig.

 **Con Irina y Xenovia**

Matando al ultimo monstruo, tanto Irina y xenovia estaba cansada y llenos de heridas, esos monstruos era resistentes y cada vez aparecía más, pronto vio que no había otra señal.

-...listo, creo que eso fue el último...-decía Irina .

-...eran persistente, al menos logramos acabar con la mayoría...-decía Xenovia que usaba su espada como muleta.

-...deberíamos darnos prisa, a este paso, no aguantaremos más si aparece más de ellos...-decía Irina.

Pronto aparece 5 de esas criaturas que venían, Irina miro algo moverse entre los escombro desde lejos, ella la reconoció, la niña que trajo a issei de nuevo a la vida, la niña que issei la secuestro. Aunque recordaba que tenia el cabello negro y no el cabello blanco, pero su cara si lo podía reconocer.

-...maldición...-exclama Irina mientra se lanza directo hacia la niña.

-...Irina, que pasa...-exclama Xenovia mientra lanza un arco de energía sagrada contra esos monstruos eliminándolos a 3 de ellos, pronto sacro su otra espada llamada Ascalon.

-...la niña, ella estaba con issei...-decía Irina. Xenovia no dijo nada, estaba luchando contra los 3 al mismo tiempo con sus 2 espadas en ristre.

 **Con Shio.**

Muy cansada de caminar, Shio se detiene para luego mirar a su alrededor, en serio parecía que estaba caminando en círculo...de repente Shio se detiene para ver una criatura que le gruñia, esa asqueroso de ver, parecía un dragón hecho de carne rosa.

-...que eres?...-decía irritada Shio.

-...Shio-chan...shio-chan...-habla con una voz hueca seguido con gruñido, al parecer esa criatura estaba conectada a issei.

-...al parecer, sabe reconocer quien son los aliados y enemigos...vas a llevarme con el...-decía Shio sólo para ver que Irina había disparado un hechizo contra la criatura, pronto la autoproclamada ángel había cortado la cabeza de la criatura matándolo al instante.

Shio estaba enojada, esa maldita le había robado la oportunidad de ir con su Tou-chan...Irina se dio la vuelta y le sonrió suavemente mientra le extiende su mano.

-...oye, esta bien, no está las lastimada...-decía Irina.

-...estoy bien...gracia Onee-san...-fingiendo inocencia, Shio hablo con mucha inocencia.

-...que bueno vamos, te llevaremos a un lugar seguro..-decía Irina mientra toma a Shio de la manos.

Pronto ambas caminaron para llegar a ver a Xenovia muy herida, al parecer estaba siendo rodeada por 20 de ellos.

Xenovia corta a la mitad a la criatura pero un ataque de garra por la espalda hizo que Xenovia cayera de rodilla.

-...Xenovia!...-exclama Xenovia muestra intenta levantar mientra la sangre goteaba por la espalda.

-...Maldición, es demasiado, no puedo contra todo...-pensaba la peliazul.

Xenovia vio como los monstruos se lanzaba todo a la vez contra Xenovia, ella cerró los ojos, pero nada paso, abrió los ojos al ver todos esos monstruos desintegrandose como polvo debido a que Rias junto con Akeno y los demás miembro del equipo de recuperación había venido al rescate.

-...esta bien, venimos en cuanto pudimos..-decía Rias, Asia se apresuró para usar su sacred gear para curar a Irina y a Xenovia que se encontraba lastimada y cansada.

El resto del grupo comenzaron con su contraataque.

Irina miro a Rias con frialdad y se lanzó contra ella.

Rias vio a Irina, ella con ira le pegó un puñetazo a la mejilla haciendo caer a Rias al suelo.

-...Irina!...-exclama Asia asustada y sorprendida.

-...irina, porque tu...-decía Rias escupiendo sangre de su boca.

-...zorra miserable, espero que este feliz, mira a nuestro alrededor, todos destruido por tu culpa...-exclama enfada Irina.

-...mi culpa...-decía Rias levantándose gracia a yuuto.

-...si, tu y las demás son más maldita razón de que todo esto está pasando...mira a Issei...-decía Irina señalando al dragón que estaba luchando desde lejos.

Todos estaba sorprendido como era el dragón era issei..mientra el grupo empezaba a discutir, Shio estaba sentada en el suelo observando el dragón, pronto comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-...no, parece que mi lado inocente esta despertando, yo quería quedarme un poco más para ver como Tou-chan mata a ese infeliz...-pensaba Shio mientras su cabello blanco recuperaba su color natural, sus ojos ahora era azul.

Ella gimió adolorida, pronto parpadea al ver donde estaba.

-...donde estoy, como llegue aquí...-decía cansada Shio mirando a todo a su alrededor?

Para la sorpresa del grupo y de Shio, una criatura había aterrizado enfrente causando una explosión de polvo, pronto el humo se disuelve saliendo una criatura musculosa, su brazo parecía un especie de espada dentada mientra su otro brazo era musculoso.

Tenía cola larga y picuda, su altura era mas grande y fuerte.

-...genial, más de esa cosa...-decía Vali junto con el resto.

-...no, parece diferente, tenga cuidado, no bajen la guardia...-exclama Sairaorg.

El resto seguía la orden y preparan su guardia.

 **Con Asahi**

Asahi se encontraba muy lastimado, parte de su armadura hecho grietas, esos ataques eran realmente devastadores, con un golpe de cola lo arrojó al aire a Asahi hasta caer de cabeza al suelo.

Levantándose con dificultad, Asahi miro al dragón que se encontraba lastimado ya que su cuerpo tenía mucho series de cortes realmente profundo, también algunos ojos destruidos.

Está pelea se ponía cada vez más difícil.

-...que espera, que aún puedo pelear...-exclama Asahi preparando sus espadas.

El dragón pronto movió sus múltiples brazos contra Asahi, el caballero movió su cuerpo a tiempo para evitar ser atrapado mientra usa sus espadas para cortas los brazos uno por uno.

Pero un brazo logró atraparlo y lo azotó su cuerpo contra el suelo.

Asahi pronto fue atrapado por múltiples brazos, el dragón comenzó a hacer presión haciendo aplastar el cuerpo de Asahi.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhh...-gritaba de dolor Asahi mientra sentía que sus costilla se comprime.

Estaba comenzando a perder aire, hasta que un dragón rojo aparece para embestir al dragón negro haciendo chocar su cuerpo contra un edificio.

La embestida de Ddraig hizo soltar el agarre de sus múltiples brazos, Asahi miro como Ddraig rugía mientra mordía los brazos para hacerlo pedazos mientra sus manos agarra la cabeza del dragón negro para estamparlo contra un edificio destruido.

Al parecer el dragón celestial se había unido a la batalla.

-...oye mocoso, vas a ayudarme en esta pelea...-gritaba Ddraig atrayendo la atención de Asahi.

-...no se quien eres, pero gracia...aun puedo pelear...-decía Asahi mientra se levantaba.

-...escucha, voy a necesitar para corte la conexión de issei dentro del dragón, issei es un dragón incompleto, su cuerpo está dentro del dragón...-decía Ddraig mientra Asahi asentía.

El dragón negro comenzó a levantarse para luego mirar a los 2, comenzó a rugir mientra su cuerpo comenzaba a cubrirse de electricidad.

La batalla ya estaba final ya estaba por llegar.

 **Fin del capitulo 26**


	29. Chapter 27

**autor: hola a todos, gracia por leer mi nuevo capítulo, aquí tiene su droga, espero que le guste.**

 ** _Capítulo 27: Issei the Life's Eater_**

 ** _Tokyo_**

La batalla estaba comenzando a volverse más brutal, Rias y los demás grupo de recuperación estaba luchando contra un hijo bastardo de issei, habían demostrado ser diferentes a los monstruos que se había enfrentado, Shio sólo podía ver la batalla, en esto momento no podía moverse debido a que estaba en medio de una pelea.

Todos estaba atacando con lo mejor que podía, pero ese monstruo con un inmenso poder físico, derriba fácilmente a los más débiles Sairaorg y Vali luchaban contra ese monstruo mientra Kiba y Xenovia lo atacaban por detrás, Rias, akeno, Rossweisse se hacían cargo de disparar un aluvión de hechizos contra este monstruo.

Con un puñetazo a la cabeza de este monstruo, Sairaorg lo hizo retroceder.

El monstruo se recupera para golpear un puñetazo que mando a Sairaorg a chocar contra un edificio mientra Vali no paraba de lanzar ataques mágicos.

Con el brazo espada, le corto al pecho de Vali haciendo que Vali escupa sangre mientra retrocede, ese ataque casi le atraviesa.

Tanto Xenovia como Kiba saltaron para clavar sus espaldas en sus hombros.

El monstruo con solo golpear con su gigantesco brazo los mando a los 2 contra el grupo.

-..padre...padre...-gruñia la criatura mientra extiende su enorme brazo contra el grupo.

Todo vieron como el brazo comenzó a disparar un proyectiles contra el grupo.

Akeno reacciona a tiempo para colocarse enfrente del grupo y extiende su mano adelante, eso creo una barrera mágica que logró detener los proyectiles.

Akeno sólo vómito sangre mientra miraba como uno de los proyectiles logró darle en su vientre.

-...Akeno...-exclama Rias mientras atrapa a Akeno, ella rápidamente lo saca mientra Asia se apresura para salvarla.

Xenovia, Irina, kiba y koneko se lanza para atacar al monstruo, Xenovia saco la nueva ascalon y con Exdurandal, comenzó a cortarle, eso causó que la criatura rugía de dolor.

Xenovia intento atacar otra vez, pero fue enviada a volar hasta atravesar su cuerpo en un edificio, la espada ascalon fue enviada lejos hasta enterrar en el suelo.

Kiba intento atacar por la espalda junto a Koneko pero un golpe de cola le dio con fuerza, enviando a los 2 a rodarse por el suelo, ambos escupieron sangre.

El hijo bastardo de issei apunto con su brazo contra Irina que estaba en el aire, disparó un aluvión de proyectiles que le dio a Irina por la pierna y hombro, Irina grita de dolor mientra un proyectil le destroza una ala haciendo que Irina cayera duro al suelo.

Asia término de curar a Akeno y comenzó en enfocar sus habilidades curativas contra Xenovia que estaba inconsciente junto a Irina, yuuto y koneko.

El monstruo estaba a punto de lanzarse contra el grupo restante sólo para que Vali y Sairaorg lo empujaran con doble tecleada que lo empujó con fuerza.

El monstruo lanzó un puñetazo pero Sairaorg esquivo el ataque y agarro al monstruo por la cintura desde su espalda y le aplica un suplex alemán, estando en el suelo intento levantarse pero Vali aparece para golpearle con una patada que lo mando a rodarse por el suelo.

Mientra la batalla seguía, Shio miraba la pelea del dragón, vio como el dragón negro con sus mandíbula, levanto al dragón rojo y lo arrojó al otro lado.

El dragón negro comenzó a volverse más y más grandes, ganando masa muscular por los relámpagos que envolvía su cuerpo.

-...Aquí estaba...-decía una voz que Shio conocía.

-...Tío Joker...-decía cansada Shio mirando de reojo a Joker.

-...gracia a dios, me preocupe de que algo te haya sucedido...deberíamos irnos, este lugar ya no es seguro para ti...-decía Joker.

-...no...no me iré...-decía Shio.

-...que cosa dices, mira, se está saliendo de la manos...-decía Joker sólo para ver a Shio que lo miraba con frialdad.

-...Dije que no, quiero observar todo hasta el final...no lo volveré a repetir..-decía Shio con seriedad.

Joker sólo podía suspirar, no tendría más opción que escuchar a la niña para no ganar su ira.

-... **perfect cube...** -recitaba Joker estando junto a Shio en una barrera en forma de cubo.

Ambos observando la pelea hasta el final.

 **Con issei dragón vs Ddraig y Asahi**

La batalla seguía intensa mientra el dragón negro con una feroz embestida empujó a Ddraig mientra Asahi no paraba de cortar su cabeza, el dragón negro con fuerza sacudió su cabeza haciendo que Asahi saltará al aire.

El dragón negro intento abrir sus fauces para devorar a Asahi pero Ddraig lo golpea de un puñetazo haciendo retroceder.

El dragón negro cargo poder de rayo en su boca y disparo contra Ddraig, el dragón celestial hizo lo mismo para disparar un potente rayo mágico.

El choque de ataques género una explosión de magia, Asahi aprovecha para cargar poder mágico en sus espadas y con una doble huelga cruzada, corto a la cabeza de dragón negro haciendo salir mas sangre.

Ddraig pronto se abalanza contra el suelo, el dragón intento moderlo múltiples veces pero Ddraig lo agarra su cabeza.

-...ya basta!...-exclama Ddraig con fuerza dislocando la mandíbula dejándolo abierto, para luego agarrarlo por el cuello.

Con fuerza Ddraig le rompe el cuello, Asahi había aterrizado en el hombro de Ddraig.

Pronto el cuerpo del dragón comenzó a explotar en una explosión de carne y sangre, Ddraig vio como surgía múltiples cabezas de dragones, mientra el cuerpo estaba comenzando a tomar forma.

-...chico, es hora debemos cortar la conexión, así todo terminará...-exclama Ddraig lanzando un puñetazo contra el dragón sólo para que una cabeza de dragón detuviera con sus fauces el puño, pronto 3 cabezas de dragón mordieron al cuerpo de Ddraig haciendo retroceder.

Asahi pronto vio una criatura mucho más grandes, era musculoso, tenia una hilera de dientes.

-,..Acaso me desafía ser inferior, al que está por encima de todos?...-exclama el dragón gigante con arrogancia.

-...mierda...-exclama Asahi mientra veía como el dragón levantaba su puño que estaba envuelto de electricidad rosa.

-...ustedes seres inferiores, me han faltados el respeto por última vez...mueran...-exclama Issei Blackdragon golpeando un puñetazo al pecho de ddraig torturando a los 2 con electricidad.

-...Ahhhhhhhhh...-gritaba de dolor ddraig y Asahi mientra Issei comenzó a agarrar a ddraig por el cuello con sus múltiples cabezas que surgía de la espalda del dragón musculoso.

-...Ora Ora Ora voy a arrasar con todo a mi pasos...-exclama con arrogancia issei torturando a Ddraig con mucha electricidad causando más dolor al dragón celestial mientra era aprisionado por los múltiples dragones que lo sostenía.

Asahi sólo podía esquivar a tiempo por los ataques de mordidas de los 2 dragones, esquivo uno y se agachó a tiempo para esquivar el siguiente, rápidamente Asahi atravesó con su espada en una de las cabezas matandola.

Ddraig con fuerza, logró sujetar una de las cabezas de dragones y con ferocidad las arrancó de su cuerpo quedado 3 dragones.

Ddraig intento golpear a Issei Blackdragon pero 2 dragones con sus fauces, aprisiona su brazo mientra la siguiente cabeza le muerde el cuello con fuerza haciendo sangrar.

-...Los mandaré directo al olvido!...-rugía Issei Blackdragon

-...Chico, salta a mi mano, es ahora o nunca...-exclama Ddraig.

Asahi pronto salta hacia la mano de Ddraig mientra genera mucha magias en sus espadas para luego con un doble huelga cruzados, mata a las 2 cabezas de dragones que aprisiona el puño de Ddraig. Una de sus espadas se hicieron pedazos.

-...listo, ahora!...-exclama Asahi estando en el dorso de la mano de Ddraig.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhh...-ruge Ddraig mientra lanza el puño con fuerza al pecho de Issei Blackdragon, Asahi aprovecha para saltar hacia el pecho con fuerza atraviesa hasta salir por la espalda del gigante dragón negro con un Issei inconsciente.

El dragón negro comenzaba a caer a pedazos mientra Asahi aún agarraba a Issei por el cuello hasta aterrizar al lugar donde estaba una batalla.

 **Con el equipo de recuperación.**

La batalla cada vez se ponía más difícil, Sairaorg en su modo balance breaker junto con Vali habían podido dañar mucho al dragón.

El monstruo le faltaba su brazo derecho y su cuerpo muy lastimado.

Ante de que la batalla terminará, tanto Sairaorg como Vali se retroceden ya que en el medio aparece Asahi que aterrizaban hasta deslizar el suelo para arrojar un cuerpo contra una pared con brutalidad.

Todos pudiera reconocer ese cuerpo, era Issei y se encontraba muy herido y lastimado, Asahi sólo podía respirar mientra miraba como el cadáver gigante del dragón negro caía a pedazos.

Shio estaba horrorizada al ver a su Tou-chan, muy lastimado.

-...Issei!...-exclama Rias horrorizada al ver a Issei muy lastimado.

El resto del grupo de recuperación pudieron ver a Issei que estaba inconsciente.

Asahi pronto caminó hasta llegar a Issei, levanto su espada.

-...esto se acaba ahora...-decia Asahi, Rias y el resto iban a interferir pero un grito femenino se escuchó.

-...detente...por favor, no lastime a Tou-chan...-exclama Shio consiguiendo que Asahi mirara a Shio dentro del cubo junto a Joker.

-...Shio...-murmura Asahi.

Rápidamente una mano toca su hombro. Asahi miro como Issei se despierta.

Rápidamente Asahi lanza una huelga pero Issei lo bloquea con su antebrazos para luego pegar una potente patada al pecho enviando a Asahi a rodarse por el suelo hasta quedar boca abajo mientra escupe sangre.

Todo vieron a Issei que estaba temblando su cuerpo por las heridas que tenía, pronto comenzó a vomitar sangre horrorizando a todo el ex harem.

-... (respiro)...nunca, creí que fueras una verdadera amenaza, siempre supe que algún día me causaría muchos problemas, fue una error no haberte matado cuando tenía la oportunidad...-decía Issei tratando de levantarse.

Asahi se levantaba mientra miraba a Issei con odio.

-...infeliz, basta de tus mierdas, vine a recuperar a mi hermana y vengar la muerte de Kuroumaru...-decía Asahi.

-...no, no, no, creo que no, lo único que te daré, es una muerte lenta y agonizante, junto a todos ustedes...-decía Issei para luego enfocar su mirada en el resto del grupo de las facciones.

-...Issei...-decía Irina, Issei miro a Irina muy lastimada.

-...Irina...cuanto tiempo a pasado, sigue igual de siempre...-decía Issei sólo para que Irina corriera para abrazar a Issei, la criatura detrás de Issei iba a atacarla sólo para detenerse al ver que Issei negaba en silencio con su cabeza.

Issei sólo podía escuchar los sollozos de Irina.

-...lo siento, lo siento tanto, en verdad en te fallé, Issei por favor detente, no tiene que haber más muerte, por favor...-decía Irina con tristeza.

-...al final, ustedes ignoran mi advertencia, ustedes está en parte de ese sujeto que vino a eliminarme, que no ves Irina, estoy feliz con la persona que amo, finalmente encontré la felicidad que tanto eh buscado...-decía Issei con una sonrisa recordado a Shio.

-...Issei, no, no es felicidad, es una obsesión, te está lastimando por dentro, esta enfermo issei, necesita ayuda...por favor conmigo, haremos lo que podamos para ayudarte, quiero que las cosas sean como ante...-decía Irina.

Issei sólo podía mirar a los ojos, detrás de Irina estaba la misma determinación que Kuroumaru.

-...issei, por favor, yo...yo te amo...-decía Irina sólo para sentir dolor en su pecho, Irina miro su pecho, vio a Issei que atravesó con su mano en su pecho, su mano cubierta de electricidad.

Nadie podía creerlo, Xenovia estaba sin habla, Asia tapaba su boca mientras se les salía las lágrimas.

Asahi estaba serio mientra mantenía apretado el agarre de su espada.

Lentamente, Irina miro a issei que tenia el cabello rosa oscuro y ojos rojos sin brillos.

-...cállate...odio que me mienta...-decía issei mientra saca su mano del pecho, Irina pronto cae de espalda al suelo mientra lentamente cierra los ojos.

-...issei...-murmura Irina para luego morir.

-...Irina!...-exclama Xenovia corriendo para auxiliar a su mejor amiga junto a Asia.

Asia intento usar su sacred gear pero no funcionaba para salvar a Irina.

-...como pudiste!...ella te amaba, te amaba!...-exclama Xenovia enojada y triste.

Ella no pudo terminar ya que issei aparece enfrente de ella para pegarle un poderoso codazo al pecho enviando a la peliazul a chocar de espalda contra una pared.

Issei miro a la Exdurandal y la recogió.

Pronto miro al resto con una sonrisa macabra.

-...bien, ya termino los conmovedores encuentros, ninguno salen con vida, empezando por ti...-decía Issei mirando a Asahi que miraba a issei con seriedad.

pronto issei comenzó a toser fuerte mientra vomita sangre.

-...maldición, el efecto de mi enfermedad es mas fuerte, no me queda mucho tiempo...-decía Issei enterrando la espada al suelo.

Issei miro a Joker.

-...Joker, es hora de que me des la jeringa...es hora...-decía Issei con sangre saliendo de su boca.

Joker estaba serio sabía que lo issei refería.

-...esta seguro, la Life's Eater aún no tenido suficiente prueba, no se que efecto negativos tendrá...-decía Joker atrayendo la atención de Shio.

-...es todo o nada, no me queda mucho tiempo, no puedo contra todos...-decía issei.

Joker sólo podía suspirar mientra desactiva su barrera, en su mano aparece en un destello de magia, una jeringa con un líquidos negro y rojo.

-...Aquí tiene...-decía Joker arrojando la jeringa.

Todos vieron que issei atrapó el jeringa, la expresión que mostraba issei es oscura.

-...detente, no queremos lastimarte...esta rodeados...-exclama Sona.

-...(suspiro)...tiene idea, la mínima idea de lo que eh tenido que esforzarme y sacrificar todo con tal de vivir mi vida la persona que amo, vivir en paz...-decía Issei.

-...issei...-decía Rias atrayendo la atención de issei.

Issei miro a Rias con disgusto.

-...Rias...-decía Issei con frialdad.

-...estoy aquí por ti, por favor, no te vaya...-decía triste Rias.

-...no, no iré a ningún lado, Rias...-decía Issei.

-...se que sigues enojado, se lo que siente no a cambiado, pero quiero que...-Rias no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Issei se enojo.

-...lo que siento, lo que siento!...je je je pase todos esto años, soñando con este momento, practiqué todo lo que tengo que decirte, cada palabras sobre lo mucho que te odio...pero ja ja ja me doy cuenta que ni siquiera vale la pena mirarte a los ojos de una zorra que le abres las piernas a cualquiera...-decía Issei para luego seguir tosiendo sangre.

Issei pronto miró al resto del grupo, su mirada era ira, una cantidad insana de iras que estuvo embotellada en su interior había sido liberado.

-...Ustedes, porque insiste en ayudarme, cuando es prácticamente imposible salvarme, no tengo salvación, estoy podrido por dentro, no tengo alma, no tengo humanidad, sacrifique todo, mate a millones para mis propios beneficios y lo volveré a hacerlo si es necesario...porque ustedes, estúpidos no me dejan vivir en paz!...-exclama furioso Issei al resto.

Todos estaban en silencio, tenían incredulidad al escuchar todo lo que decía Issei.

-...Ustedes no me bastaron con abandonarme cuando más lo necesitaban, ahora que yo finalmente encontré algo que me hacen feliz, ustedes me quieren separarme de Shio-chan, que tal miserable tengo que ser para que ustedes estén felices, respondeme malditos...-exclama Issei.

Nadie se atrevía a mirar a Issei a los ojos, pronto escucharon la risa de Issei.

-...ja ja ja a todo es igual, todo es lo mismo, a donde siempre voy, esta llena de personas que mientes y mientes sin parar, sus mentiras me causan dolor, me causan ira, odio la gente mentirosas, en especial ustedes...por eso Irina murió, como una ángel hipócrita que viven para mentir igual que los ángeles de verdad..-decía Issei.

-...por eso voy a sacrificar todo el jodido mundo para que yo pueda vivir en paz con Shio-chan, no importa a cuantos tengas que sacrificar, porque la cantidad de sacrificios no significa nada para mi, al igual que ustedes...-decía Issei.

-...que me dice de Kuroumaru...que caso tuvo ella que muriera!..,, ella estaba enamorada de ti, ella con esfuerzo quería ser reconocida por ti, pero tu la mataste como el asesino que eres!...-grita Asahi.

-...habla de Kuroumaru...si...ella tuvo la mala suerte de haberme conocido, ella murió por tu culpa, si ella no te hubiera conocido, estaría con vida...debiste morir como la cucaracha que eras...-gritaba Issei haciendo sorprender mucho a Asahi.

-...Mi culpa...-murmuró Asahi.

-...Dime basura, que hará con Shio-chan cuando le lleves lejos de mi, como la cuidará?, como la alimentará?...donde vivirá?...-preguntaba Issei haciendo que Asahi estuviera en silencio.

-...como pensé, no eres capaz de cuidarla, seguro la alimentará con basura que se pueden ver en la calle, la hará dormir en una caja, como le contará un cuento, robando libros para dormir, como le comprará ropas, respondeme infeliz de mierda.,...-exclama enojado.

Asahi sólo podía mirar el suelo, tenia razón, no tenía nada para Shio, no le daría lo mismo que Issei le daría a Shio.

-...debiste morir juntó con tus padres, esta vez me aseguraré que matarte de una vez...-decía Issei.

-...Issei no...para...-exclama Rias, el resto iban a interferir.

-...no lo permitiré...perfect cube...

El resto iban a interferir pero Joker los atrapó a todos en barrera para que no pudieran salir.

-...lo único que me separa de Shio-chan, eres tú...-decía Issei inyectando su cuello con la jeringa hasta inyectar todo el contenido de la jeringa.

Todos vieron como Issei cae de rodillas mientra su cuerpo comenzaba a salir vapor, comenzó a toser fuerte hasta vomitar sangre, su cuerpo sentía que se derretía.

Pronto vieron como Issei se levantaba mientra miraba a Asahi con sus ojos rojos sin brillos, las venas rojas y negras por su cuerpo.

Pronto Asahi miro que Issei estaba siendo rodeado de los hijos bastardos de Issei, el gigante monstruo se acercó a su creador.

-...padre...padre...-gruñia lastimado el monstruo.

-...ya veo, eres parte de mi, verdad...-decía Issei acariciando la cabeza del monstruo.

Para la sorpresa de todos, Issei le rompió el cuello al monstruo y con su mano atravesó la cabeza del monstruo.

Pronto el cuerpo del monstruo fue siendo absorbido por Issei, en la espalda de Issei surgía múltiples tentáculos rojos y negros que atravesó cruelmente a los hijos bastardos de Issei.

-...arghhhhhhhhhhh..-Grita Issei absorbiendo todos los monstruos hasta que no quedar nada.

Issei cae de rodillas mientra su cuerpo sufría una transformación, Issei agarro la exdurandal haciendo que se transforme.

Asahi sólo podía mirar a la nueva forma de Issei.

Parecía ser un ser humanoide con cuernos de dragón y cola todo su cuerpo hecho con una aleación gris, su brazo hecho ahora hecho de Exduradal unido a su brazo.

-...que demonio eres ahora...-decía Asahi mientra miraba la ascalon cerca de issei.

-...Life's Eater...dime, están listo?...-decía Issei preparando su brazo espada para luchar contra Asahi.

Asahi sólo podía preparar su espada para luchar, iba a matar a issei de una vez...

Gran batalla final se avecina.

 **Fin del capitulo 27**


	30. Chapter 28

**autor: hola a todos, gracia por leer mi nuevo capítulo, aquí tiene su droga, espero que le guste.**

 **-...Guest: aquí tiene amigo, el final del gran capítulo.**

 **-...Werand:ja ja ja gracia por acompañar en leer esta maravillosa historia amigo, gracia por comentar siempre, aquí tiene, el final de todo.**

 **Capítulo 28: el final**

 **Tokyo**

La situación cada vez se ponía más difícil para el equipo de recuperación, intentaba con mucho esfuerzo para destruir la barrera que lo aprisionaba pero era inútil, Xenovia estaba abrazando el cadáver de su mejor amiga, había sido demasiado tarde para salvarla, Asia estaba llorando al no poder salvar a su amiga.

Rias, koneko y Akeno intentaba destruir la barrera para detener la pelea.

Joker y Shio observaba el desenlace, shio sólo podía mirar a su Tou-chan con su monstruosa forma envuelto en una aura púrpura.

Asahi sólo podía apretar el agarre de su empuñadura, sabía que seria difícil luchar contra issei ahora.

-...terminemos con esto, vale?...-decía Issei con una voz distorsionada mientra movía su brazo espada.

Asahi vio en cámara lenta como aparece Issei enfrente suyo con su brazo espada estaba a punto de tocar su cuello.

-...mierda...-exclama Asahi mientra rueda para atrás esquivando el letal ataque.

-...nada mal, pero cuando podrás seguir esquivando mis ataques...-decía Issei mientra salta con la espada brazo en alto.

Al ver eso, Asahi se salta para luego rodarse esquivando un corte descendente, Asahi se rueda al suelo para luego mirar la ascalon cerca suyo.

Con rapidez, saca ascalon y junto con su otra espada, Asahi prepara su guardia.

Pronto Asahi se lanza contra Issei y le pega con una huelga descendente pero es detenido rápidamente por Issei que lo bloquea con su brazo espada.

-...débil...-decía Issei empujando lo con una patada al pecho.

Asahi vio a Issei lanzarse con todo, Issei comenzó a lanzar una lluvia huelgas rápidas, pero Asahi comenzó a bloquear con sus 2 espadas los furiosos ataques de Issei.

Intento lanzar una huelga pero Issei lo atrapa ascalon con su otra mano.

-...acaso no sabes usar una espada...-decía Issei para luego empujarlo con una tecleada de hombro para luego agarrarlo por el rostro y aventar su cabeza al suelo quedando boca arriba.

Issei sin piedad, le metía múltiples pisotones en su cabeza dañando el yelmo, pronto termina con una patada al cuerpo enviando a Asahi a rodarse por el suelo.

-...vaya, me sorprende lo lejos que a llegado...-decía Issei caminando tranquilamente hacia un derribado Asahi.

Cuando llegó, Isssi intento agarrarlo sólo para que Asahi le atraviese con su espada en su pecho, eso horrorizó a todos, shio casi llora al ver eso.

-...eso es todo...-decía issei inexpresivo sorprendiendo mucho a Asahi.

-...pero que demo...,-Asahi no pudo terminar ya que issei le pegó un poderoso rodillazo al estómago.

Asahi estaba sin aire, rápidamente Issei agarra a Asahi por el cuello y con fuerzo lo arrojó contra un edificio hasta atravesarlo, los escombro caían sobre el.

Saliendo de los escombros, Asahi vio como issei le cerraba las heridas.

-...necesitará más que eso para terminar conmigo...-decía issei.

-...que demonio eres ahora...-decía Asahi lanzando una huelga sólo para que issei lo bloquea con su brazo espada.

-...no soy humano, tampoco soy un dragón, soy algo más, que todos ellos juntos...-decía Issei para luego pegar una patada haciendo retroceder para luego cortar a Asahi por el pecho.

Asahi sólo podía retroceder mientra veía la sangre salir de su pecho.

-...infeliz, hablas demasiado...-decía Asahi mientra lanza una lluvia de huelgas con su doble espadas.

-...eres un tipo muy violento, como es posible este relacionado con la adorable Shio-chan...acaso eres adoptado?...-decía issei mientra lanzas sus propias lluvias de huelgas con su brazo espada.

-...eres insufrible, solo consigue hacerme enfadar...-decía Asahi logrando cortar a issei por el pecho con una huelga cruzada.

Pronto cubrió de energía sagradas en sus espadas para luego cortar con una doble huelga con fuerza suficiente para hacerlo retroceder.

Issei intento atacarlo, en un parpadeo aparece frente de Asahi con su espada brazo y le partió a la mitad pero su sorpresa aumento al ver como Asahi desaparecía en partículas de magias y reaparece otra vez detrás suyo.

Creando una esfera de energía sagrada, Asahi lo golpea por la espalda haciendo retroceder aún más.

-...con que esa armadura no era para presumir, tiene buenos trucos, pero yo tengo más...-decía Issei cubriendo de electricidad negra en su brazo espada.

El resto observaban la pelea de issei y Asahi, estaban sorprendido por como Asahi se las arreglaban para luchar contra issei.

-...Tio-joker...-decía Shio.

-...que pasa...-decía Joker.

-...que era esa cosa que se inyectó Tou-chan...-decía Shio.

-...bueno, mi ultimo y gran experimento, originalmente lo quería usarlo para evolucionar a la raza humana para defenderse de las razas...-decía Joker consiguiendo la atención de todas las facciones.

-...porque quiere hacer tal cosa...-decía Sona.

-...simple, ustedes son monstruos que causará la extinción de la raza humana por sus problemas y errores, ustedes sólo han traído dolor y sufrimiento a los humanos, ustedes nos ven como ganados...siempre nos desprecia por ser humano débiles pero solo nos utiliza para repoblar su raza...-decía Joker con una expresión.

Nadie podía decir nada, era obvio que Joker lo que dijo era verdad...

-...pero no todo son malo...hay gentes buenas...-decía Asia triste.

-...no importa si hay gentes mala o buena, todo son lo mismo, engaña, mata y engaña como siempre lo hizo, ángeles caídos matando seres humanos que tienes sacred gear, sacerdote que matan y violan en nombre de dios que esta muerto y ángeles que se hacen lo ciegos para no perder la imagen y la reputación...Los demonios que nos obliga a transformarnos en su raza, somos tratados como esclavos...ustedes son la peste que arruina el mundo...por esa razón me dediqué al proyecto Life's Eater ante de conocer a issei.,.-decía Joker.

-...Life's Eater...-decía Rias confundida.

-...Así es, una virus especial hecho para evolucionar a la raza humana para que sean superiores a ustedes, pero sus efectos era devastadores al inyectarse se mueren rápido, mis sujetos de pruebas lo probé con animales y ninguno tuvo resultado, cuando estaba a punto de rendirme, conocí a issei, el y yo estábamos de acuerdo acerca de ustedes, se ofreció su cuerpo y su Adn para ayudarme con do experimento a cambio de eliminar la enfermedad que lo mata por dentro...y al parecer, funcionó...-murmuró al ultimo Joker observando cómo Issei de un puñetazo envío lejos a Asahi contra un edificio hasta terminar en el tejado.

-...no sólo curó finalmente su enfermedad, logró aumentar su esperanza de vidas a nuevas alturas, el poder del virus Life's Eater permite consumir organismo vivo para aumentar su esperanza de vida como lo hizo con esos monstruos que issei consumió, también obtuvo una gran factor regenerativo hasta el punto de volverse casi inmortal...finalmente, lo logré...-decía Joker con Shio mirando con preocupación la pelea.

Nadie podía creer lo que dijo Joker, el proyecto Life's Eater era una abominación, consumir para tener más vida...era una verdadera abominación.

 **Con Asahi vs issei**.

Asahi se levanta para mirar a Issei que estaba en lo alto a punto de atacar, con una huelga descendente con su brazo espada cubierto de electricidad.

-...Muere!...-exclama Issei lanzando una huelga contra Asahi.

-...Mierda!...-exclama Asahi mientra salta del edificio.

El impacto del ataque de issei partió limpiamente el edificio en 2 hasta derrumbarse en escombros.

Saliendo de los escombros, issei se lanza contra Asahi.

Asahi con su doble espadas logra detener una huelga a dura pena, pero issei lo golpea con su brazo libre un puñetazo haciendo retroceder.

Issei pega un poderoso rodillazo al estómago haciendo que Asahi se quede sin aire.

Issei golpea con un codazo a la nuca seguido con una patada que lo envío a estrellar contra una pared quedado una explosión de polvo.

Issei apunto su brazo espada que estaba cubierto de electricidad.

Issei pronto corre directo a la pantalla de humo, pero vio como el humo se disuelve mostrando a Asahi cubierto de poder sagrado con sus espadas cubierto de poder sagrado.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...-grita con un grito de guerra Asahi mientra se lanza contra Issei.

Asahi pronto llegó para lanzar una lluvias de huelgas contra Issei que bloqueaba con su brazo espada.

Con furia, Asahi no paraba de lanzar más y más huelgas.

-...lento...-decía Issei desviando la doble huelga con fuerza haciendo retroceder a Asahi.

-...maldición.,,-exclama Asahi.

-...esperaba más de ti...-decía Issei pegando una poderosa patada a la cabeza de Asahi haciendo que se rodará al suelo con brutalidad.

Escupiendo sangre, Asahi miro a Issei que prepara su espada.

-...cállate...-decía Asahi levantándose con dificultad.

De repente aparece issei y le pega a Asahi la rostro con fuerza destrozando el yelmo revelando el rostro de Asahi. Issei agarra a Asahi al cuello y lo levanta para luego golpearlo de espalda al suelo.

-...ya me tiene hartos de ti...-decía issei mientra le aplastar el pecho haciendo que Asahi escupa sangre.

-...bueno fue divertido mientra duro, pero llego tu hora...-decía issei levantando su brazo espada para terminar con Asahi.

De repente Asahi comenzó ver como todo a su alrededor comenzó a cambiar de color ahora era blanco y negro, todos a su alrededor parecía que se había detenido el tiempo, pronto una flama púrpura quema su mano.

-...que es eso...-decía adolorido Asahi.

-...mi poder...es hora, de que luches con todo, voy a quitar esas restricciones para que use todo mi poder, pero el costo en que perderá será tu esperanza de vida, en pocas palabras morirá rápido, a si que terminalo...-exclama Fermata.

-...si es para salvar a Shio y vengar a Kuroumaru, que así sea...-decía Asahi mientra sentía como una mano tocaba su hombro, Asahi miro el espíritu de Kuroumaru que le sonreía.

-...resista Shio, voy a salvarte...-decía Asahi.

Pronto el color llegó a su alrededor, Asahi vio a issei lanzar una huelga pero Asahi levantó su mano contra Issei, una barrera cristalina protegía Asahi del ataque de issei, la capa carmesí de Asahi ahora se fue y fue remplazado con una capa hecha de magia con una corona hecho de acero blanco.

Issei no espero esto, intento atacar, pero Asahi desactivo su barrera y extiende su mano, pronto dispara un potente rayo blanco que dio a issei al pecho y lo mando a volar hasta atravesar un edificio.

Dentro de un edificio se podía ver a issei que estaba levantándose, de repente en un destello de magia, aparece Asahi que están al aire.

-...toma, **Feu**...-exclama Asahi mientra una pequeña esfera de fuego aparecía en su mano, al arrojar esa pequeña esfera de fuego contra Issei, fue envuelto en una gigantesca llamarada.

Con sus 2 espadas cargando energías sagradas, lanzó doble arco de energía contra Issei cortandole el cuerpo para luego ser enviando a estrellar contra un edificio hasta salir.

Aterrizando de espalda al suelo, Issei se levanta mientra mira a Asahi que lo miraba con seriedad.

-...con que tenia más truco...no hay problema, te mataré ahora...-decía Issei mientra sus heridas se regenera rápido.

ante que los 2 podían lanzarse a la batalla, de repente aparece un helicóptero de noticia que alumbraba a los 2 con su luz.

-...no puedo creer, aun hay sobrevivientes, pero esos 2 parece recién salido de un cuento de hadas...uno es un caballero blanco y el otro un caballero gris con una arma blanca unido a su abrazo...-decía la mujer mientra el camarografo enfocaba en los 2.

-...estúpidos, váyanse de aquí...-exclama Asahi.

...oye, atrapa esto...-decía Issei transformando su brazo espada en un especie de látigo con púas, con su brazo látigo atrapa el helicóptero y lo arroja contra Asahi.

-...mierda...estamos cayendo, estando cayendo!...-exclama el piloto mientra el helicóptero perdía el control.

-...Mierda!...-exclama Asahi tirándose al suelo mientra el helicóptero cae al suelo hasta explotar matando a los que estaban en su interior.

Levantándose del suelo, Asahi miró Issei que caminaba con calma.

-...ya no mas distracciones...pelea...-exclama Issei mientras atraviesa el suelo con su puño.

Asahi pronto salta y ve como surgía picos negros que casi le empalaba.

De repente issei sujetó la pierna de Asahi con su brazo látigo y lo azotó de espalda al suelo.

Soltando el brazo látigo, issei la transforma en brazo espada y la cubrió de electricidad.

Asahi rueda al suelo para esquivar esa brutal estocada y se levanta, issei la saca y lanzas unas huelgas pero Asahi crea una pequeña barrera de magia para bloquear ese ataque.

-...tu escudo no es nada..,,, la atravesare...-exclama Issei rompiendo el escudo de magia y lanza una huelga sólo para que Asahi desaparece en un destello de magia y reaparece detrás de issei.

Asahi con sus 2 espadas lo atraviesa por la espalda haciendo que issei escupa sangre.

-...maldito...-murmura issei.

-...ahora ya no eres tan fuerte verdad...-decía Asahi sacando con brutalidad las espadas de la espalda de issei.

Issei rápidamente gira mientra lanza una huelga pero Asahi se agacha rápido y le da una doble estocadas por el pecho seguido con sacarlo y contarle la garganta haciendo que issei vomite sangre mientra retrocede.

Asahi salta para luego golpear con una doble huelga descendente sobre issei haciendo que el terminará rondando al suelo.

Issei con heridas muy fatales, se levantaba mientra comienza a sanar a un ritmo muy rápido.

-...-impresionante, veamos lo bien que te adapta...-decía issei mientra transforma sus brazos en garras.

Pronto issei lanza con Asahi y lanza una ráfagas de zarpazos rápidos haciendo retroceder a Asahi mientra esquiva y bloqueas con sus espadas.

Cargando poder sagrados, Asahi bloquea con fuerza haciendo retroceder a issei.

Con una doble huelga cruzadas, corta el pecho de issei haciendo salir un geiser de sangre.

Pronto cubrió sus espadas con relámpago blanco y fuego naranja.

-...toma infeliz...,-exclama Asahi con una doble huelga al cuerpo de issei envolviendole en una explosión de rayo y fuego haciendo que issei se rodará por el suelo.

Asahi miro como issei cada vez le dificultaba seguir regenerando, su yelmo estaba roto mostrando la mitad de su cara, esa mitad tenía quemadura con su ojo rojo sin brillo.

Asahi pronto comenzó a vomitar sangre por la cantidad de energía vital que gasto en esto ataques, su brazo derecho estaba desgastado parecía que se petrificaba.

Pronto vio a issei que se regeneraba lentamente.

-...ya me has cabreado...-decía Issei mientra transforma su brazo en brazo espada y con una velocidad inhumana, atraviesa con una estocadas en el hombro derecho tomando a Asahi por sorpresa.

-...arghhhhhhh...-gritaba de dolor Asahi hasta que issei de una patada al pecho lo hizo retroceder, pero issei agarra el brazo derecho de Asahi y con su brazo espada, le corta el brazo limpiamente haciendo que Asahi grita de dolor.

Pronto Issei salta mientra levanta su brazo espada para partir a Asahi en 2, pero Asahi con dificultad lo bloquea con Ascalon, Asahi pronto empuja a issei y le corta el brazo espada haciendo que issei retrocede.

Con su brazo cortado, se transforma en su brazo látigo y lanza un latigazo contra Asahi pero el caballero logra desviarlo y lo atrapa su con su boca mientra usa Ascalon para cortarlo haciendo que issei tenga una mueca de odio.

-...Ahhhhhhhj, porque demonio no te muere!...-exclama issei mientra transforma en sus 2 brazos en garras muy afiladas.

-...Ahhhhhhhhh...-exclama Issei para lanzar doble zarpazos contra Asahi.

Asahi pronto tira Ascalon al suelo mientra su capa de energía se transforma en un brazo.

Asahi pronto atrapa los brazos de issei con su brazo real y un brazo hecho de magia que venía de la capa.

-...arghhhhhhhhh...-ruge Asahi mientra patea al pecho logrando arrancar los brazos de issei de los hombros.

Con un gigantesco geiser de sangre que salía de sus brazos mutilados, issei cae de rodillas, su rostro mostraba cansancio.

Todos el mundo, incluso Shio estaba sorprendidos por como terminaba la pelea, todos habían creído que issei ganaría pero ahora ya no.

Rias intentaba con toda su fuerza para atravesar la barrera.

Shio ya no soporto más eso, Joker vio eso y desactiva la barrera que aprisionaba a todos, Shio no perdió tiempo y se lanza contra Asahi para salvar a su Tou-chan.

Asahi se quedó mirando a issei que no parecía querer resistir.

-... (respiro)...no puedo creer, que yo sienta lástima por ti...aun después de todos los que hiciste...-decía Asahi levantado la ascalon y se acercó a un issei sin brazos.

-... (escupe sangre)...ja ja ja ja ja...vamos, no sea tan suave...porque yo te mataré cuando menos te espera...-decía issei.

Asahi pronto levanta Ascalon, estaba a punto de matar.

-...Detente...-exclama una voz pequeña, tanto issei como Asahi abrió los ojos, issei levantó la mirada para ver a Shio meterse en el medio.

-...shio-chan...-murmura issei mientra escupe sangre.

-...Shio...-decía su hermano Asahi.

-...por favor, para, deja de lastimar a mi Tou-chan...-decía Shio defendiendo a issei de Asahi.

-...que dices, ese monstruo asesino a millones...-decía Asahi.

-...lo se...lo hizo para protegerme, quiero quedarme con el...-decía Shio.

-...Shio?...-decía sorprendido Asahi.

-...Aléjate de ella...-exclama issei sin brazos que empuja a Asahi al suelo junto con issei que intentaba levantarse.

-...Tou-chan...-exclama Shio.

Asahi se levanta para mirar a issei con odio.

-...todo es tu culpa, por tu culpa, es que Shia no quiere volver..-exclama Asahi levantándo la Ascalon para atravesar a issei.

-...Angel...-exclama Shio que manifestaba una flama blanca en su ojo que tenia color dorado.

En un parpadeo, un ángel musculoso golpea a Asahi con una puñetazo a su espalda haciendo que Asahi este al suelo boca abajo.

-...no me importa si eres mi hermano real, yo estaré con Tou-chan...te mataré si te acerca a el...-decía Shio con frialdad mientra le surge unas alas blanca.

Issei se levanta mientras sus brazos se regenera, su expresión era cansada pero feliz, se sentía feliz que Shio no lo abandonaría.

-...shio-chan...-decía Issei cansado atrayendo la atención de Shio que lo miraba preocupada.

-...Tou-chan...-decía Shio.

-...gracia...gracia Shio-chan, prometo nunca separarme de ti...-decía Issei abriendo sus brazos para abrazarla.

Ante de que Shio pudiera ir a abrazarlo, una lanza púrpura atraviesa el pecho de issei haciendo que issei estuviera sin habla, lo mismo con Shio.

Issei lentamente muro a Ophis, ella estaba a lado de Ddraig.

-...lo siento issei...-murmura Ddraig tristemente.

Todo el equipo de recuperación estaba son habla, Ophis había atacado a issei.

-...Tou-chan...-decía Shio preocupada.

Issei no podía hablar, pronto cae de espalda al suelo. Shio se apresura para salvar a su padre.

-...Tou-chan...descuida, te traeré a la vida otra vez...-exclama preocupada Shio mientra extiende su mano haciendo bañar a issei en una luz dorada.

Pero algo andaba mal, no funcionaba.

-...porque, por que no funciona, vamos Tou-chan, despierta...-exclama Shio a lágrimas a punto de derramar.

-...es porque borré su alma...esa lanza que lancé, erapara destruir su alma, eso imposibilita revivirlo, ahora es un cuerpo sin alma...-decía Ophis con seriedad.

Rias y las demás ahora sabían que issei ya había muerto, Asia de desmayo, Ravel estaba consolando a Koneko, Rias y Akeno ya estaba muerta por dentro al escuchar que lo dijo Ophis

Shio escucho lo que dijo Ophis, ella comenzó a llorar mientra usa su poder para revivirlo.

-...Funciona, funciona,...Funcionaaaaaaaaa...-grita Shio pero no funcionaba..

Shio pronto abrazo al cuerpo de su Tou-chan mientra lloraba, ella comenzó a recordar cómo su Tou-chan lo cuidaba, lo mimara, quería a su padre, lo quería ahora.

Pronto Shio dejo de llorar, levanto su mano y creo un cuchillo de luz sagrada.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Shio corta la garganta de Issei para luego arrancar la cabeza.

Todos vieron horrorizado a Shio que abrazaba la cabeza de issei mientra ella tenía una expresión oscura.

Shio miro con frialdad a Asahi y al resto., extiende su mano contra el grupo junto a Asahi.

Su cabello ahora era blanco, sus ojos era bicolor dorado y negro y sus alas blancas y negras.

-...todos ustedes, van a morir, el Evento X...a comenzando...-exclama Shio chasquendo los dedos, pronto una luz blanca llegó y envolvió a todos.

-...shio ...-exclama Asahi siendo envuelto en una luz blanca.

Cuando la luz término, estaba Shio mirando a la ciudad de la nada, todas las facciones, todas las razas, dioses y dragones junto con la mitad de la humanidad fue borrada de la existencia.

Todos fueron convertidos en cenizas, nadie sobrevivió...Shio sólo podía mirar a Tokio destruido con frialdad.

Detrás de Shio, estaba Joker que había presenciado todo, a su lado estaba la Tía de issei que seguía sonriendo a pesar ver a Shio abrazando la cabeza decapitada de issei.

-...bien, es hora...nos vamos...-decía Shio con frialdad mientras camina junto a Joker y la mujer...Shio mantenía fuerte el abrazo a la cabeza de su Tou-chan.

-...descuida Tou-chan, me cuidaste y me protegiste, ahora yo te cuídare y te protégere, me asegúrate de que nadie te moleste...-decía Shio con una expresión oscura mientras besa a la cabeza de issei.

Después de mucho problemas, finamente los 3 y una cabeza había desaparecido por arte de magia para no ser visto jamás.

 **En la otra vida**

Issei se despierta para estar en una banca de una plaza, issei vio a Kuroumaru que extendía su mano con una sonrisa.

Sin decir nada, Issei toma la mano de Kuroumaru.

-...tu y yo, junto por siempre, issei-kun...-decía Kuroumaru.

Issei no dijo nada, pero sonrió suavemente mientra camina junto a Kuroumaru hasta perderse en su paraíso.

 **Fin**


End file.
